Forever
by Kyo
Summary: (CHAPTER 15 NeW!!! You thought I was dead, ne? Nope, not yet) AU K&K S&M A&M little Y&T Present times fic. WAFF Plz R&R The continuation of this fic depends on your response. I really suck at summaries, so you should just give me a chance and read this.
1. Movie time

****

Forever

Chapter 1: Movie time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Okay, this is my first RuroKen fanficton. Hope you like it . . . Hope you review, too. It's AU, meaning its an alternative universe fanfiction, placed in the present. I still don't know if it will be reincarnation, though. I don't know if I'll continue this, either. Depends on your response . . . I don't own RK, wish I did . . . T.T whatever.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"God! I'm so tired!" Kaoru said as she slumped down on the couch and aside her schoolbag. "Yeah, I know what you mean. This few weeks have been hell." Misao said as she slumped by her side on the couch, instantly grabbing the remote. The only thing she wanted to do was watch some TV and relax completely. Even though that say was Friday, she didn't feel like going anywhere, she was just too tired to do anything.

"Did Megumi said when she was coming?" Kaoru asked, taking off her shoes. Misao shook her head. "Not exactly, she only said she would come after she rented some movies. But I think she was going for some ice cream with her boyfriend first."

"Oh, yeah. I remember now. She was bringing him, too, wasn't she?" Misao nodded. "Yes."

Kaoru then smiled somewhat mischievously. "Let's call the guys then." 

"Sounds like an idea to me. But, wouldn't they think this is like sort of a date or something? I mean, we are supposed to be friends only."

"Let's call them anyway. Let them think what they want, and if they think it is a date. All the better for us." Kaoru said with a wink. "I'll call Kenshin. You call my bro, ok?"

"OK." Kaoru's best friend, Misao, had been in love with Kaoru's brother ever since forever. But Misao had never had the guts to tell him, even if already the entire hemisphere knew about it already. Well, not entirely, HE didn't know. Or if he DID know, he was one hell of an actor because he never showed it. 

Kenshin was Kaoru's best male friend ever since they met back in high school. She knew she could count with him for everything, problem was, for some time now, Kaoru had discovered that she liked him, _a lot, _and not only as a friend. But Kenshin could be sooo dense sometimes, and she knew it. 

Kaoru grabbed her cell from he bag surfed for Kenshin's number. She didn't have to surf much, his phone was at the top of the list. She remembered clearly when she first had acquired that cell. He had taught her how to use it. After all, his was the same, only his was sapphire in color while hers was amethyst tinged. She did know how to use the phone, but she couldn't resist when he sweetly offered his help when she had first bought the phone. And of course, his number was the first to be programmed in her phone.

In the background, she could hear Misao talking to her brother in the phone. It called for a few times before Kenshin's voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Kenshin, hi!" Kaoru answered.

"Hi, Kaoru. Long time no see." They had only departed ways a couple of hours ago.

"Yes, long time no see. Wanna watch some movies? Misao an I are at her place and we were going to rent some. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, why not. Sano and Megumi are going there, too, aren't they?"

"Hai. They are. If you see them, would you tell them to hurry up? We aren't going to wait till they eat each other's faces to watch those movies."

Kenshin chuckled. "Hai, I'll tell them, no worry. Good thing you called, I didn't want to bore myself to death today."

Kaoru giggled. "You don't have classes with Hiko today?"

Kenshin sighed. "Well I should. Lucky for me I talked him into getting a date, so he can't teach me today." By the sound of is voice Kaoru knew he was smiling.

"Good for him."

"Yeah. Is it okay if I get there, say, now?"

"Aa."

"Okay then, open the door for me, would you?"

A honk was heard and just then Kaoru realized he was serious about the now thing. "Mou! Kenshin!" She heard him chuckle in the phone right before she hung up to get the door.

When she opened the door he was already parking his silver quattro in front of the Japanese looking house. Misao's place was a strange combination between traditional and modern. It had a front like that of a traditional Japanese house, dojo included, but had lots of modern facilities, like couches, beds, TV, washing machine, and other things like that. Misao, her little brother Soujiro and their grandfather Okina shared the enormous house.

"Kenshin!" She called again in indignation. "You can be such a tease!" 

He laughed openly at that as he got down from the car. "I brought snacks. Are you still mad at me?" Kaoru pouted at him, trying not to smile. She took the packages from his hands and led him into the living room where Misao had just hung up with Aoshi, Kaoru's older brother. They could almost see the hearts in Misao's eyes. Kaoru and Kenshin sweatdropped and proceeded to the kitchen.

"What did you bring?" Kaoru asked curios as she opened one of the paper bags. Kenshin shrugged. "Some chips, dips, and candies, too. Lots of chocolate. You like chocolate, right?"

"I love it!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Good."

Just then, Misao stepped into the kitchen. "Aoshi's coming, too. Hi, Himura. Didn't see you come in."

"I guess not."

"No. You were too busy drooling over my brother to see Kenshin coming in."

Misao blushed before changing the subject of the conversation. "How did you arrive so fast here, eh, Himura?"

"I er" Kenshin stuttered. "I was just in the neighborhood." He smiled nervously.

"Ssheah, right. Tell the truth, Himura. You were trying to come in here without an invitation, right?"

"Er, no?" Kenshin blushed. He was planning on doing that. But he didn't want Kaoru to know that. She would probably think he was stalking her.

"Misao-chan! Leave him alone. You are making him uncomfortable."

"Whatever, Kaoru-chan."

"Aoshi is coming?" Kenshin asked to get rid of the tension. 

Misao nodded. "He said so. I don't know where he is leaving Yahiko, though." 

"No worry. Yahiko had to work in is part time job at the Akabeko. He is saving for a boom box. Well, that, and Megumi's sister works there, too." Kaoru added with a mischievous smile.

Kenshin nodded. "He really likes Tsubame, doesn't he?"

"Aa. And how's Tomoe-san doing?"

"Tomoe? She is doing fine. She says work at Kyoto is wonderful, and school is, too. She wrote just yesterday. She said she found some guy. She really likes him. His name is Akira, I think."

"That's good to know. I hope he can make her smile. Tomoe-san smiles so little." Kaoru said, somewhat sadly. Misao nodded at that.

"Yeah, I know. I hope my sis finds happiness there. Anyway, weren't we going to watch a movie?"

"Well, yes. But half of the gang is not here yet. We have to wait for them, and the movies, too. Hope they get here soon . . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Tori-atama, I knew you had bad taste, but Alien?"

"Hey! What's wrong with Alien, kitsune! It's the best movie in the whole world! And the guys think so too!"

"Look rooster head. Let me tell you what the guys would think about this movie. Aoshi would not like it or detest it. Knowing him, he will just watch the movie and shrug. And Kenshin, Kenshin is just too sweet a soul for this kind of movie! Let's look for some other."

"But kitsune!"

"I said, some other."

"Whatever. Is "The Mommy Returns" okay with you?" Sano replied a little annoyed.

After thinking it over for some time, Megumi agreed. The movie could please both women and men. "Okay, tori-atama. For a moment there I thought I had lost you to your bad taste." Sano groaned but said nothing else. "Good tori-atama." Megumi said before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Whatever." Sano repeated, but he couldn't keep out the stupid smirk that appeared on his face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sano and Megumi appeared at Misao's doorstep, there were two cars parked at the front. One was Kenshin's and the other was Aoshi's. "I think we are a bit late." Sano commented. It was already more than eight and the Sun was already hiding behind the mountains. 

"If you hadn't gotten lost . . ."

"I did not got lost!" Sano near shouted, a hot blush spreading over his cheeks. Megumi just ignored him and ringed the bell.

Misao answered the door. "About damn time!"

"Baka tori-atama's fault." Megumi murmured before walking past Misao and handing her the movie.

"He got lost again! You gotta be kidding me!"

"I did not get lost!" Sano repeated, but no one was paying attention to him.

"Which one did you get, Megumi?" Kaoru asked from her place next to Kenshin on the coach. His arm surrounded her shoulders. Megumi noticed and smiled slyly. "We got the Mummy Returns, tanuki."

"Don't call me tanuki!" Kaoru exclaimed while a vein popped from her forehead. "Maa, maa." Kenshin interjected. "She calls you that with the best intentions, I'm sure."

"Of course, Ken-san." Megumi flirted. Another vein popped from Kaoru's forehead but she said nothing this time.

A mess of chips and dips was already on the living room and Sano protested because they had started to eat without him. Misao turned on the VCR and started the movie.

In the scenes that required screaming, Kaoru and Misao did. Kaoru buried her face on Kenshin's chest while she chuckled and shook his head affectionately. Misao did the same, only that Aoshi was not as responsive as Kenshin. The man did not really know how to show his emotions. Megumi was to sophisticated to scream, but she did hold Sano's hand a little tighter.

In the scenes that required crying Kaoru did. Misao wanted to do that, but she didn't know how would Aoshi react so she chose not to and Megumi thought that crying was a sign of weakness, so she never cried. Only one person in the room had seen her crying and that was her boyfriend.

Kaoru sobbed and sniffed on Kenshin's chest while he tried to comfort her. He hated to see her crying, even if it was over something as silly as a movie. Every time she cried, he felt as if his heart had been ripped out of his body. He hated that feeling. 

When the movie was over, it was already late. But none of them wanted to go home yet. "Hiko must still be on his date, and I think I forgot my keys." Was Kenshin's excuse. Aoshi's excuse was not spoken but it surely was that he didn't want to leave his sister alone and Sano did not need an excuse, everybody knew that he was a bum. 

The girls decided to make an sleepover. Kenshin offered them his help if they needed to go home to get clothes but they both had some clothes on Misao's house since they often made sleepovers there.

They prepared themselves some sandwiches to eat. 

"Thanks for letting us stay here, Misao." Kenshin thanked between bites. Misao just smiled. "Oh, come'on Kenshin. You don't have to be so polite. We have known each other for years!" Kaoru said, slapping him gently on his arm. "I'm sorry, Kaoru." She just rolled her eyes.

"Where are we guys sleeping?" Sano suddenly asked, yawning. 

"In the living room's couches. I'll get you some blankets and pillows. I don't think I have any clothes for you, though."

"I think I'll go for a walk while you guys get the stuff ready."

"Sure Kenshin, run away from work." Sano added.

He chuckled and turned to look at Kaoru. "Would you like to join me?" Kaoru looked surprised for a moment before nodding. "Sure Kenshin."

The girls looked at each other and giggled childishly. Sano was about to catcall but Aoshi's elbow on his ribs prevented him from doing so, and Kenshin was eternally grateful for that.

The night was clear and thousand of stars glittered in dark sky. There wasn't a cloud and the full moon lightened the path they were walking on. It made everything look silver. It also was getting chilly as they strolled down the street. Misao's neighborhood was the best of all Tokyo and it was noticeable in the way all the plants and paths were neatly taken care of. Everything was beautiful. 

Kenshin was nervous. He tried to dry his sweaty palms on his pants, and he succeeded, only the next moment they were as sweaty as they had been before. He felt his heartbeat racing and making crazy somersaults now and then. His breathing, too, was that of a man about to be sentenced to death, only this was a far more pleasant situation.

After a long talk with his best friend, Sano, he had decided to talk to her. This was taking every once of will power he had inside him.

Kaoru felt his unease, and tried more than once to make small talk, but all she got from him were half-hearted hai's and distracted iie's. It was driving her nuts.

She finally decided to confront him. "Kenshin, is there something you want to tell me?" There, that ought to do it.

Kenshin's eyes widened in disbelief and, yes, fear. "Who? Me?" He stammered stupidly while looking at her with those sweet violet eyes. 

"Do you see anyone else in the street, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"No." He said after a moment of looking around. Kaoru felt like pounding him to the ground.

"Then I must be speaking to you."

Kenshin swallowed hard and nodded. Kaour's eyes and voice softened. "What is it? You know you can talk to me, right? We are best friends!"

Kenshin nodded again, restraining the sudden urge to throw up. Nobody told him that this would be so hard. Especially since she had just said that they were best _friends. _He wanted to die right then and there.

He kept walking, as if in doing so, the feeling would go away. Kaoru looked at his walking form in a moment full of confusion before following. Had it been something she had said?

Suddenly he stopped walking, but he didn't turn around. He spoke in a gentle whisper, making it difficult for Kaoru to hear him. "Kaoru . . . I . . ."

"What is it, Kenshin? You are making me worry. Are you all right?"

Kenshin nodded hesitantly. He wanted to tell her so badly, but he wasn't sure if that was the right thing. If he did, he could ruin their friendship, and he didn't want that. She had always been a real friend. A really good friend, and he was not willing to lose her.

"I'm alright. I was just thinking . . . " He trailed off. The silence extended for a while and then Kaoru spoke.

"What were you thinking Kenshin?"

"I was just thinking . . ." Suddenly there was a rustle behind the tall bushes that surrounded the path, and Kenshin's protector instincts kicked in. He stopped in front of Kaoru and searched for the source of the sound with amber eyes. Kaoru heard it, too, and prepared to defend herself if the situation called for it.

"Who's there?" He said in a rough voice that only appeared when someone he cared for was in danger or when he was extremely angry.

Three shy chuckles and a grumble were heard. Kenshin and Kaoru immediately knew who was it.

Kaoru's anger flared. A blue aura was seen around her and everybody gulped (even Aoshi). "What the HELL are you doing here?" She said in a surprisingly calm voice.

Everybody started talking at the same time. 

"Kitsune said . . .

"It was tori atama's . . .

"Aoshi-sama told me . . .

"I . . .

Kaoru took a very deep breath but it didn't work to calm her anger. She tried counting to ten too, but that didn't work either. Kenshin didn't know what to do. He felt like he had to save his friends from Kaoru's anger, but other side of him felt like they very well deserved it, besides, he thought Kaoru looked cute when she was angry.

__

She looks cuter when she smiles . . . One side of him said. _Especially if that smile is directed to me . . ._

Kenshin shook his head to get rid of the thoughts and finally decided to save his friends' butts.

"Maa maa, Kaoru. I'm sure they have an explanation for this." Kaoru relaxed a little at the sound of his voice but when she said her next words, an evil glint was shining in her eyes. "And what explanation would that be?"

**__**

To be continued . . .
    
    - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Okay, this is it. Hope you liked it, plz review. It'll make me happy. Also, the continuation of this fic depends on the reader's response. I don't think I'll continue this if I don't get at leat 10 reviews . . . Not much, right? O.o 


	2. Dishes time

****

Forever

Chapter 2: Dishes time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Thank God you liked last chapter. I was starting to worry my corny and mushy style wouldn't fit for RuroKen. Thank you so much for your support in this. Enjoy this, I know I did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You should start explaining, NOW!" The sound of Kaoru's voice reverberated through the little park and everybody but Kenshin gave a wince (that's right, even Aoshi). 

"Tanuki I know . . ."

"I'm sorry Jou-chan . . ."

"Kaoru-chan please . . ."

"I . . ."

"Quiet!" Kaoru exclaimed in exasperation. Behind her, Kenshin barely could keep his giggles and chuckles inside. He was trying so badly not to laugh that he was turning blue. The four sentenced glared at him for making them explain, knowing full well that it would only worsen things.

"To Misao's place, now." She ordered calmly. Before anybody could protest, they saw the glint in her eyes and the angry aura around her, and preferred not to talk. The walked in silence, giving glances now and then to their captor.

"Maa maa Kaoru, what are you going to do to them?" Kenshin asked carefully, barely touching her hand with his.

She smiled sweetly toward him and his breath caught in his throat. He had never really seen how beautiful she was, specially under the moonlight. "You'll see." She whispered. She really was having the time of her life. Getting to punish her big brother, her best friend, her best friend's annoying cousin and her best friend's annoying cousin's boyfriend would be fun.

Once they arrived to the house, Kaoru directed them to the dojo. The prisoners gave each other a look full of confusion and fear. They could only imagine which their punishment would be. Kenshin gave Kaoru a curious glance and followed her. She stopped right in front of the teacher's place and turned to look at her newfound pupils.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?"

"I'm punishing them. Nothing better to punish someone than five hundred boken swings." She used that punishment on her little brother, Yahiko all the time. Worse if he called her busu, like he did all the time.

Unfazed by Kenshin's look of surprise, she continued. "Okay, each of you go grab a boken and I want five hundred straight swings! And let me hear you count!"

Everybody gulped when they realized she meant it. Slowly and uncertainly, Sano and Aoshi went to grab their own bokens and handed them to Megumi and Misao, respectively.

Megumi, since she had never received any training in this type of art, was the most uncertain of them all. She just copied what she saw and what Sano told her to do.

"I don't hear you counting!" Kaoru said in a sweet sing-song voice that freaked them out.

Kenshin chuckled at their reactions. They again glared at him but he only smiled a sweet and innocent smile that fooled no one. Kaoru dragged him out of the dojo and into the front steps while he mustered a pained "oro".

"Come on Kenshin, let's go out and let them finish." She said while they sat and then said in a louder voice so those inside could hear her clearly. "If I don't hear you counting I'll give a hundred more. And don't even try to cheat, Sano!" The swishes of their swings, three voices counting and one cursing followed her threat.

She took in a relaxing breath and then turned to Kenshin. "What was it that you wanted to tell me, Kenshin?"

Kenshin jumped in his seat and murmured an "oro". He scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, his fiery and long red hair followed his movements. "He he, I forgot." 

Kaoru sweatdropped but did not press the subject. The night was getting chilly and she tried to keep warm by hugging herself. Kenshin noticed but could not decide on what to do. He could put an arm around her shoulders to keep her warm himslef, or he could guide her into the house where it was warmer. He could do the first one, but then she could think that he wanted to be romantically involved with her (which was true) and he didn't want that, at least not yet. He decided to do the latter.

"You are cold Kaoru, let's go inside." He coaxed as he stood up. Kaoru remained on her seat and shook her head. "I can't they are still in the swing three hundred."

"Come on, I'll prepare you a mug of warm chocolate. I'm sure they'll behave." Kenshin shot them and amber tinged glare that they could feel burning the back of their heads. They gulped and kept counting.

Kenshin just loved that ability of his of changing the color of his eyes at will. Well, not exactly at will, they would _always _appear when he was mad, no matter what he did. But it was okay, it scared away people that wanted to harm him and his friends and family.

He helped her to her feet before she could even protest. She gave a surprised yelp and lost balance. She tripped. Kenshin caught her, but he lost balance too. It was his turn to give a surprised yelp as they both fell to the ground. Kaoru on top of him with her face hidden in the hollow of his throat.

The prisoners stopped counting and stared blankly at them. This was more than what they had bargained for. When they had spied on them, the most they had hoped for was small talk and some holding of hands, but not _this. _

Kenshin gulped. He didn't want this to end but he knew that it had to. He better apologize before anything more happened. He _knew _they were staring.

"Sumimasen, Kaoru. Daijobou de gozaru ka?" He whispered while he waited for her to answer. But first she had to lift her head from his throat, he could feel her warm breath against his skin and it was driving him crazy.

She finally lifted her head, feeling a bit dizzy from their closeness and the surprise of the fall. She nodded gingerly and answered to his previous question. "Daijobou de gozaru yo. And you?"

"I'm okay." He said breathlessly.

Then, something in Kaoru clicked. She no longer heard the sound of four voices counting to five hundred. She stood up quickly and faced them. "Why I don't hear you counting?"

Any stupid responses were shut up by the glint of cobalt in Kaoru's normally sapphire eyes and the amber flick of Kenshin's eyes. They immediately started counting again.

Their counting was heard even in the kitchen. As promised, Kenshin prepared a mug of warm chocolate for Kaoru. She took it from his hands gratefully. Kenshin smiled at her and brought his own mug of chocolate to his lips. The kitchen clock chimed one o'clock. Kaoru was surprised to find out it was already this late. 

One by one, the four prisoners entered the kitchen, which was already one big mess. Sano was the first one to come in, all the while muttering curses. Sweat was pouring from his forehead and his limbs ached. He could only imagine what Megumi was going through, she being the only one without some sort of training. Sano had always trained in kempo and street fighting, while Aoshi and Misao were trained by Okina to serve as spies and well-versed ninjas. Kenshin had always trained with his father, Hiko, in Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, an ancient technique whose strength was its speed. Kaoru had learned the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu from her father before he passed away. She was teaching this style to Yahiko.

Aoshi was next and he really could feel the strain of his little sister's wrath. His arms hurt like hell. Misao was behind him and was moaning slightly, she couldn't even walk without wincing. Megumi was last. She barely could stay on her feet, but managed somehow. She stepped next to her boyfriend who helped her stand and handed her a mug of chocolate, saying it would make her feel better. 

Aoshi, as a true gentleman, pulled out a chair for Misao and handed her a mug, too. None of them could see Kaoru at the eye. They couldn't really be mad at her. In her situation they would have done the same. They couldn't look at her out of shame.

Kenshin was the first one to speak. "Mmmm are you guys okay?"

They nodded, wincing.

"Need some ice, any of you?" Kaoru asked sweetly. Now that she saw their condition, she felt a little guilty. But only a little.

They shook their heads.

"Want something to eat?" Kenshin offered, but he didn't really expected an answer.

They shook their heads again.

"You sure okay?" Kaoru asked again. Their silence, it was worrying her.

They nodded again.

Kenshin and Kaoru sighed and stepped out of the kitchen. "Tell us when you are finished, it's our turn to wash the dishes." Kaoru ventured. They nodded again. They went to Misao's place so often that they even had turns for washing and cooking. It was never Kaoru's turn to cook, though. The last time she tried, the kitchen had suffered the consequences, burning the roof. A faint mark could still be seen. Kenshin had tried to offer his help on the subject a number of times, but all were turned down. Cooking was something Kaoru wanted to learn on her own, even if it took her all her life.

"That was one hell of a workout." Sano murmured under his breath. He placed his mug on the table with a trembling arm and sighed.

"Yeah." Misao whispered. Aoshi nodded. Megumi looked strangely pale.

"You okay, kitsune?" Sano asked his girlfriend tenderly, putting a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. It was okay.

"I'm okay. I don't know how I managed through all that, though."

Sano chuckled. "That's because you are an strong woman, kitsune. Want something? An aspirin, maybe. It'll make the pain go away."

"No, it's okay. It's not like it'll kill me."

"Tomorrow it'll kill us all." Aoshi murmured. "Don't know how does Yahiko-chan put of with this every day. The kid will grow up to surpass us all in strength."

They chuckled. "He will, Aoshi-sama. If he was faster he would be one hell of an opponent. He has the guts, the brain and the strength to be an amazing fighter and swordsman. Don't tell him I said that though," Misao said.

They all nodded. "Everybody finished?" Megumi asked, seeing they had finished their mugs of chocolate, she continued. "I'll call those kids then."

Megumi called them kids because they were younger than herself for a year, as Misao was. Sano was her age, while Aoshi was a year older. 

"Ken-san! Tanuki! Come wash those dishes!"

"Coming!" Came the faraway response. She wondered where they were.

"Damn that Kenshin!" Sano suddenly cursed. The other three figures looked at him with curiosity. 

"And why is that?" Misao asked, putting their mugs in the sink.

"He was supposed to tell jou-chan today."

"Tell her what?" Aoshi inquired. Being the big brother, he was supposed to protect her, right?

"Tell her that she likes her as in more than a friend like." Sano answered.

"Everybody knows that!" Megumi exclaimed.

"But her." Misao finished.

"We have told her that ever since we finished high school! Even before!"

"But she doesn't believe it!"

"And why is that?" Sano asked. Megumi gave an exasperated sigh. Her exasperation and frustration was not directed at her boyfriend, but at their two teen friends. "Because she likes him that way, too."

""She does?"" Sano and Aoshi asked at the same time,

""Yes, she does."" Misao and Megumi answered.

"She does what?" A sweet voice at the doorframe asked.

Their eyes widened in fear. """"Nothing.""""

Kaoru eyes them suspiciously but did not press the subject. Kenshin entered behind her, oblivious to the commotion.

"Feeling better guys?" Kenshin asked while he took the apron from where it was hung. Kaoru took the other one.

"Hai!" Misao chimed as she pushed Aoshi outside the kitchen. He looked at her with a look full of confusion that was completely un-Aoshi-like but let himself be pushed.

"Never better!" Megumi said, pulling Sano with her. He protested. "Hey, Fox! Whaddareya doing?"

"Shut up, tori-atama!" She whispered near his ear. "I'll explain outside."

The door was shut a second afterwards and Kenshin and Kaoru were again left alone in the kitchen.

When they were half-way through washing the mugs and dishes from dinner, Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was grinning kind of happily. This made Kaoru smile, too.

"What's with you and dishes?" Kaoru asked suddenly, giving him a nudge.

"Oro! Me and dishes?" He asked, returning the nudge. His smile widened.

"Yes, you and dishes."

"What do you mean?" He asked, faking cluelessness (I think that word does not exist, but you get the idea, don't you?).

"Every time it is our turn to wash the dishes you have this smile on your face, as if you _liked _washing dishes. And that makes me wonder if you ever faked it was our turn when it wasn't."

"I never did something like that!" He exclaimed, but even if his words denied it, his tone confirmed it.

"I knew it! That's why it's always our turn!"

"But I never did that!" Kenshin stood his ground, but by the smile on his lips, nobody would have believed him.

"Really, tell me, what's with you and dishes?" Kaoru asked, trying to be serious but a smile tugged at her lips.

They had already finished washing them when it all started. "There's nothing with me and dishes!" Kenshin exclaimed as he pushed some soapy water towards her. Some drops settled on her top. In revenge, she grabbed the sink hose which had one of those pistols that when pressed shoot water and aimed at him expertly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Kenshin's eyes widened as he exclaimed.

"Wouldn't I?" She dared, and she pulled the pistol's trigger. A beam of water shot from it, soaking all of Kenshin's upper body. He gasped but kept his ground. "Kaoru!" He whined. "That was my only shirt!" Kaoru giggled. He stepped forward. "Dame." Kaoru warned.

He took another step forward. By the mishiveous glint in his eyes she knew what he could do if he stepped closer. He would grab the hose and soak her without mercy. And she really did not want that, that was her favorite top.

He dismissed her warning and stepped forward. Kaoru, trying to protect herself from a very damp destiny, used the hose to soak him. She shot to his face and damped his hair. Some strands of his fiery red hair flattened on his forehead. Kaoru couldn't help thinking how sexy he looked at that time, with his hair like that and his clothes clinging to him like a second skin. She giggled some more.

Kenshin did not last long surprised, using the speed Hiko had taught him to use, he grabbed the pistol from her hand. To keep her from escaping, he pressed his free hand at the small of her back, making her face him. Kaoru blushed at their closeness with a giggle. A mischievous smile tugged at his lips as he shot water soaking her completely, from head to toe. 

Kenshin let go of her with a joyous laugh and placed the hose back on the sink. "Mou! Kenshin! This top was one of my favorites!" She shivered with the chill of her damp clothes. But she laughed too.

Kenshin couldn't help but notice the way he could see the way through her soaked clothes. The material was almost see-through but not quite, but damp, it permitted him to see pretty well. He blushed and looked away.

When Misao and Megumi entered the kitchen, each of them was standing in their own pool of water, dripping. They had heard their giggles and sometimes screams and had come to take a look. What they saw surprised to say the least.

The girls couldn't keep but laugh. Kenshin and Kaoru looked at them sheepishly and shivering. The guys, hearing their laughs went down to take a look, too. Sano let go of an strenuous laugh and Aoshi even smiled.

After a moment of calming down, Megumi asked with a sly smile: "Had fun?"

**__**

To be continued . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Well, this is the second chapter . . . Hope you liked it. If you did, plz review, it'll be much appreciated. Thank you so much for your support. See ya later. Say, other ten reviews to continue?


	3. Fever time

****

Forever

Chapter 3: Fever time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Thank you all for your reviews! I'm glad you like it! Here is the third chapter! Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There they stood. Each one of them on their very own puddle of water, shivering. The water was cold, the night was chilly and they were completely soaked, it was obvious that they would be shivering.

"You kids are so reckless! I believe it from Tanuki, but you Ken-san! You are unbelievable." 

Kaoru, even in her state of coldness, could not help but protest at the nickname. "Don't call me tanuki!"

"B- b- but . .. Me- Megumi-san, it was m- my fault, I star- started." Kenshin's teeth were chattering. 

Megumi sighed. "You two need to take a bath immediately. You'll catch pneumonia thanks to this, you two reckless kids."

Misao had gone for towels for them both, ignoring the mess the kitchen was and handed them to them trying not to slip in the wet kitchen floor.

Kaoru smiled at Misao and covered herself. "Th- thanks, Mi- Misao." Kenshin thanked with his chattering teeth.

"It's okay, Himura. I'll lend you some of Sou-chan's clothes. Megumi could you help Kaoru-chan to my bathroom?" Megumi nodded and they were off. 

Soujiro was Misao's younger brother by two years. Kaoru had been his crush for the longest time, but Kaoru had gently declines all of his advances. Over time, he had given up, and started looking girls somewhere else. Kenshin and Soujiro were about the same size, even if Kenshin was older than him.

Misao lent him a pair of drawstring black pants and a white cotton T. Kenshin nodded his thanks and entered Soujiro's bathroom. After taking a long warm bath, Kenshin emerged dressed in the clothes Misao had lent him. Kaoru had just finished bathing too. She was dressed in some baby pink and blue PJ's Misao had lent her. Kenshin thought she looked cute in them.

In their absence, the guys had decided to make some changes in their sleeping arrangements. Now they would all sleep in the living room. There was more than enough space for them, in sleeping bags. Each one of them had their own sleeping bag. Boys would take one side of the living room and the girls would take the other, but they would still be in talking range.

"Misao-chan, where's Sou-chan? Isn't he supposed to be home?"

"Well, not exactly, there was a party at some friend's house, so I don't expect him till four or five in the morning, you know how he is."

Kaoru smiled. "Right. Sou-chan always liked hanging out with friends."

They prepared for bed. Kaoru didn't like sleeping in the middle, so she took one side. Misao took the other, and Megumi had to sleep in the middle.

None of the guys wanted to sleep in the middle either, so they made a game of dice. Sano lost, so he was forced to take the middle. Kenshin took the side in front of Kaoru and Aoshi took the other.

They talked for a while, about things without real importance, just small talk. Kaoru noticed that Kenshin was too quiet, but she thought that maybe he was tired from the day, and the week that had been hell. Misao was still lively when everybody only wanted to close their eyes and have sweet dreams. 

Soon afterwards, though, Misao took notice of their condition and talked in whispers. Aoshi was still listening to her. Sometimes it didn't seem like it, he just closed his eyes and made no movement, but every time Misao stopped whispering, he would shift and turn and ask her why had she stopped talking. That kept Misao talking long after everybody was sleep.

She stopped for a moment. As usual, Aoshi turned to look at her. "What is it?" He asked in a whisper, noticing the sudden change in her attitude. She was sad or upset about something, and he didn't like that.

"Aoshi-sama. . .?"

"Hai?" He asked when she didn't continue.

"I was wondering . . . why is that you smile so little, Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi was taken aback by her sudden and quiet question. "I . . . don't know . . ." Came his answer after some moments.

"You know you can talk to me, right, Aoshi-sama?" She looked at him with such hope that he couldn't resist opening his heart to this lively woman.

"I guess it all started after our parents passed away . . ." Aoshi murmured. He had never told anyone this sort of thing, but it felt strangely right to do so.

Misao nodded and coaxed him to continue. "I had to take care of Kaoru-chan who was only fourteen then, and Yahiko-chan, who had just turned ten. It was difficult. The government wanted to separate us and send us to different orphanages. Of course, there was no chance of us being adopted. I was sixteen then. Only with Okina's help could we stay together. It's been five years since then, but the hurt still remains, I guess. I felt so alone. We took it differently though. Kaoru-chan took it with a smile, while mine was erased from my face . . ." Aoshi finished. Misao thought she had seen something shine in his eyes, but it could have been only her imagination.

Misao pulled herself from her sleeping bag and crawled nearer to Aoshi.

"You are not alone anymore, Aoshi . . ." She whispered in his ear before placing a sweet kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly and nodded. She would never know how grateful he was for that simple sentence.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru woke up with a shiver running down her spine. During the night, she had kicked aside the covers. She blinked a few times to get rid of the sleepiness. It was still dark. She covered herself again in exasperation. She was about to fall asleep again when a sound, so low she almost imagined it, caught her attention. It was low moan, of someone in pain or suffering. She sat up, startled, the last of the sleepiness washed out.

That's when she saw Kenshin, curled up in a fetal position, small and shivering. She neared him, alarmed. He was hidden inside the covers, all of him, without leaving his nose out to breath. Kaoru knew it was cold, but not _that _cold. She knew something was wrong.

"Kenshin? Kenshin?" She called, shaking him gently. The only sound he emitted was a low moan. She uncovered his face, worried. 

"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kenshin looked at her with glazed over eyes, unfocused. He nodded, despite the fact that it was obvious that he wasn't alright.

She put a hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature. "For God's sake, Kenshin! You are burning up!" She exclaimed in a whisper, not wanting to wake up the others in such a sudden way.

"Kaoru, I'm so cold." He said in a tiny voice that melted her heart. He took her hand with his own when she motioned to leave to wake up Megumi. If someone knew what to do with a sick person, it was her. "Don't leave." He whispered. "I'm so cold, Kaoru. Don't leave me." Her heart melted some more. 

"Don't worry Kenshin, I'm just going to wake up Megumi. She'll know what to do with you." She murmured, stroking his hair, damp with perspiration, even though he was shivering with cold.

"Don't leave me!" He insisted when she motioned to move to wake up the young doctor-to-be.

"Sshh, it's okay, I won't leave you." She had never seen Kenshin so vulnerable. "I'm right here with you, see?" He usually was the protector, never the protected. She sat beside him with her legs tucked underneath her. She placed his head on her lap and held his hand. Seeing that she couldn't very well move in that position to wake Megumi, she decided to wake up the closest person there was: Sano.

Without letting go of his hand, Kaoru punched Sano in the gut. He groaned and rolled over, but did not wake up. Kaoru groaned in exasperation. She tried again. This time Sano did wake up, almost screaming colorful curses to left and right. 

"Sano!" Kaoru reprimanded after a particularly colorful one.

"What is it jou-chan? What are you doing in this side? You are supposed to be on the other side with the _girls_! If you wanted to make out with Kenshin that's fine with me, but do not wake me up! I was having a very nice dream, you know? No peace and quiet whatsoever with you around . . ." He murmured.

Sano was about to continue when Kaoru punched him again. Mentally, she promised to get back at him in the morning, when Kenshin wasn't sick. "Sano! Shut up and wake up your girlfriend! Kenshin is burning up with fever!" As if on cue, Kenshin moaned lightly and shivered.

"Damn! You should have said before!" Sano complained and moved to wake up Megumi. 

Suddenly, a male voice that wasn't Sano's nor Kenshin's was heard. "What is it?" It was Aoshi.

"Nii-chan! It's Kenshin! He has a fever!"

Moments later, all the gang surrounded the shivering Kenshin, whose head was still on Kaoru's lap. 

"You two shouldn't' have played with the water. That's why Kenshin is sick. Okay . . . no use reprimanding you for that now. Tanuki, go get some wet towels."

"Okay." Kaoru said and tried to move.

"No!" Kenshin's weak voice pleaded.

Megumi sighed. "Okay, stay with him tanuki. Misao, get those towels. Sano prepare some tea, it will help bring the fever down. Aoshi, please search for a thermometer."

They nodded and went for the things they had been asked for. 

After an hour of expert caring from Megumi, Kenshin's fever broke down. They all went back to sleep, but Kaoru stayed with him. It was late, and she was tired. She guessed it would be three or four in the morning, but she refused to leave Kenshin.

There was a sound, like a door opening and closing. Kaoru squinted to see better in the darkness. "Who's there?" She asked in a whisper.

"Kaoru-chan?" An uncertain voice answered. 

"Sou-chan!" Kaoru exclaimed quietly in recognition. She smiled.

Soujiro lightened a lamp to the minimum, only to see his surroundings and don't trip with anything. "Why are you awake, Kaoru-chan?"

"Oh! Right. Kenshin had a fever, and I'm making sure he doesn't get it again. If he does, I have to call Megumi."

"Right . . ." Soujiro murmured. In the dim light, he could see the way Kaoru tenderly stroked Kenshin's red hair and the way he held tightly to her hand even in his sleep. He felt a little pang of jealously but he was also happy for the two. Somehow, he had always known that Kaoru always declined his advances because she wanted to be with Kenshin. He had no hard feelings, he could not have hard feelings toward someone as gentle and caring as Kenshin. He had been his true friend, oblivious to his petty jealously. 

"I'm going to sleep, Kaoru-chan. I wish Kenshin a speedy recovery." He said quietly with his ever present smile. Kaoru found his smile endearing but only in a brother-sister way. She couldn't see him any other way. She had known him for too long.

"Thank you, Sou-chan. Sleep tight."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin woke up with the scent of jasmine on his nose. He blinked a few times to get rid of a dizziness he didn't know where came from. He had to smile at the sight that greeted his eyes once the dizziness was over. Somehow, over the night, Kaoru had ended sleeping next to him. Red and black mingled on the pillow. He stroked her cheek, as if making sure she was really there and that he wasn't dreaming. Kaoru sighed in her sleep and opened her eyes.

"Ohayou!" He greeted gently. Kenshin did not remember everything from last night, but he did remember that Kaoru had taken care of him.

Kaoru yawned and sat down. "Ohayou, Kenshin. Are you feeling better?" She tried to act cool and collected, but a hot blush spread over her cheeks.

He nodded. He noticed with some amusement that already bright light was illuminating the vast room. When he was with Hiko, he was forced to wake up before sunrise. Sweet aromas from the kitchen could be smelled, washing out any trace of sleepiness they might have had.

"Are you hungry?" He asked while he, too, stood up. They did not bother to roll up the sleeping bag, though, none of the other four had done so.

Kaoru entered the kitchen rubbing her eyes and yawing, in her PJ's and barefoot. Kenshin entered behind her in the same state of dress. The guys were preparing hotcakes.

"Ohayou!" Kaoru yawned to them. 

"Ohayou lover girl and lover boy!" Megumi greeted with fox-ears. Kaoru and Kenshin almost passed out from embarrassment.

"Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!" Sano laughed after seeing their red faces. Misao tried not to giggle, without much success and Aoshi just regarded them kind of coldly.

"You know sis, your face looks funny when you blush." Aoshi said, which caused Kaoru only to blush harder while everybody just gaped at him. Aoshi had said something funny? (close to funny).

After tormenting them some more, Misao decided to take pity of them and let them have breakfast. The kitchen was _still _a mess, but at least it was not wet anymore. After the laughter subdued, Megumi asked Kenshin if he was alright and if he remembered anything that had happened last night.

"I'm fine." He murmured with a blush. It felt strange having everybody worry about him, he was usually the one worrying about them for some thing or another. "I remember little of it, though."

"What do you remember?" Misao asked slyly. Misao wanted to see if he remembered clinging to Kaoru almost desperately while he was sick, if he did so, then he would blush fiercely and they would laugh at his expense.

He blushed again. "I remember being very cold and then a voice, a sweet voice, calling my name." He said dreamily as if trying to picture the owner of the voice.

"That voice would be Kaoru's . . ." Megumi announced just as slyly as Misao. Kenshin's eyes widened at the comment and he refused to meet Kaoru's gaze. Not that he could have met her eyes. She was looking down at her plate of hotcakes, blushing hard.

"Anyways . . . " He continued. "I was very cold. Then I felt something wet and cold pressed to my forehead, and I drinking something bitter and horrible in taste." He said making a face. Kaoru giggled at that. She had had to convince him to drink it after the first sip, because he refused to do so. He made her promise it would taste better afterwards. It didn't though, but he didn't seem to remember.

"I also remember someone telling me to go back to sleep. I felt better after that. What's the real story?" Kenshin asked out of curiosity. 

"Ask jou-chan." Sano suggested. He turned his curious amethyst eyes toward her. She smiled at her.

"Well . . . I woke up in the middle of the night. You were shivering. I went to check on you and when I was about to wake up Megumi you stopped me. So . . . I had to wake up Sano."

"Yes. She woke me up. None too gently, I tell you. So I woke up Megumi."

"Their voices woke me up . . ."

"And Aoshi-sama woke me up . . ."

"And then Megumi broke down your fever. That's the real story."

Kenshin nodded pensively. "Why did I got sick, though? Kaoru was just as wet as me and she didn't get wet."

Megumi shrugged. "Sometimes it happens. Anyway, it is getting late. I have to go home or Tsubame-chan will get mad at me. I promised I would help her in some project today."

"I'll give you a ride, kitsune."

"Oh my God!" Kaoru exclaimed suddenly. Kenshin looked at her with concern in is eyes. "What is it?"

"I completely forgot about Yahiko-chan!" 

"Me too . . ." Aoshi admitted. 

"We have to go." Kaoru urged. Kenshin looked at her with puppy teary eyes. He didn't want her to go. He had the perfect excuse to make her stay. 

"You are still wearing your PJ's though." He said quietly. 

She blushed. "Oh man!"

"Sis!" Aoshi whined.

"I'll be ready in five minutes!" Kaoru promised.

Kenshin tried to hide his smile by drinking from his glass of milk, but Aoshi saw right through it.

"I don't kick you only because my sister would kill me if I did."

"And because I'm faster than you." He quipped. "Besides, you wouldn't have let her go outside in PJ's, would you?"

Aoshi's eyebrow twitched. "Thought so." Kenshin added. "I'm going to see if my clothes are dry." With that said, Kenshin went to the laundry room.

"Misao-chan! I cannot find that top I had here, the one with the flowers?" Kaoru shouted from the top floor. Misao rolled her eyes from her place in the kitchen. "Coming!" She shouted. "I'll be back in a minute, Aoshi."

Aoshi blinked. He definitely noticed the change. When they were alone . . . she didn't call him Aoshi-sama, like last night. He kinda . . . liked it.

"Yep! They are dry!" Kenshin came into the kitchen with his dry clothes in hand, almost hopping in joy. Aoshi snorted at the sight.

"Really, Battousai. . ." He started, using Kenshin's nickname from school. After all, he _was _an expert in battoujutsu. "If you get any more girlie you get to be a woman."

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber for a moment. But was stopped from any further comments by Kaoru's presence. Just that moment, she entered the kitchen wearing a triangular top with flowers all over and hip-hugging jeans.

Kenshin's eyes lost all edge that very moment. She came hopping through the door. "Hey there. Told ya I was ready in five minutes. Let's go." She said lively. Misao came behind her, panting.

Aoshi looked at her with puzzled frown. "She came running all the way from my room, which you know is in the third floor."

They walked to the door. "Good-bye! See you later!" Kaoru greeted. Before she could even surprise herself, Kaoru kissed Kenshin on the cheek, he was delighted with that.

He waved to them till they were almost out of sight.

"So?" Misao asked slyly with a nudge.

"What?" He asked obliviously, unaware of the fact that his hand still held the spot where Kaoru had kissed him.

"When are you telling her?"

He blinked at her.

"Oh! Never mind!" And he locked him outside.

**__**

To be continued . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Soooooo . . . this is the third chapter. Plz, if you liked it, write a review. It makes me happy! You wanna make me happy, right? My happy-meter need to be full for me to write another chapter! If you write ten reviews it will be full . . . plz? If not, I won't be happy enough . . .


	4. Time to Protect

****

Forever

Chapter 4: Time to protect

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Fourth chap is here! Thank you for your support! I love all of you and all of your reviews! I'll make some things clear here. 

About Misao calling Aoshi, Aoshi-sama, **Noa-san**, at first I thought it was weird too, but I don't know I you have ever watched Ranma ½? Kodachi calls Ranma, Ranma-sama all the time, so I thought it would be okay. 

About I asking for reviews, well, I think I'll no longer ask for them, seeing that you did like the fic and that I like writing it ^_^ They **are **a real treat, I tell you, so keep them coming!

I think that's it for know. Enjoy!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin tied his long red hair on a low pony-tail and went out of his room, grabbing his books and car's keys as he went by. On the kitchen, looking very smug and proud with his long black hair flowing freely on the chilly morning air, was Hiko, Kenshin's Shishou and father, reading the newspaper as usual, drinking coffee. It was still too early for sake.

"I'm going to school shishou. I'll be back in the afternoon, before dinner."

"You better be, baka deshi. It's your turn to cook dinner."

Kenshin fumed at the nickname but tried his best to ignore it. "Ja na!"

"Ja!"

He started the engine of his Audi TT making it roar gently in the quiet morning. In less than a minute, he was where he wanted to be: In front of Kaoru's house. Ever since Kenshin had gotten his car, he was the one to pick up Kaoru from her apartment, which was not too faraway from his own. He honked twice and leaned peacefully on his seat. He could hear Kaoru talking to her brothers as she opened the door.

"I'll pick up Yahiko-chan after school!" She called.

"Chan ja ne yo!!!" The voice of a young boy, halfway through his teens shouted.

Both siblings ignored him. "Okay, Kaoru-chan. See you at Jounan at two."

"Okay! Ja ne!"

""Ja!"" Two male voices answered.

Jounan Elementary School was a sister school to the College she attended to. There, Kenshin and she taught the basics of kendou to some dozens of kids, varying from six year-olds to twelve year-olds. It was a fun job, it helped them pay for their studies, and it had some other facilities, too.

"Hi Kenshin!" Kaoru greeted happily and full of energy despite the ungodly hour.

"Hi Kaoru!" He greeted as she jumped inside and tossed her school bag where the backseat would be. "You studied?" He asked. Kaoru nodded. They had a quiz today.

In a matter of minutes they arrived to school. Hisakata University of Tokyo was one of the world's most known universities. It also had two school sisters, also well known in their own category. Jounan Elementary School had over a thousand students and had awesome installations, including its own dojo, two Olympic sized pools and an incredible running track. Kaoru had attended to that school when she was little, as Aoshi and Yahiko had. In that school she had met Misao and Soujiro, and later on, Megumi and Tsubame, since Misao was a cousin of theirs.

Then there was Seiji High School, which included Junior High and High School, where she had met Kenshin and Sanosuke. They had been transferred from Kyoto and already knew each other. Being both of them really cute bishounens they had attracted a lot of attention. Kaoru still remembered Kenshin's wide and innocent violet eyes as he gazed over the flock of girls trying to get a date out of him. They became friends the very first day he arrived there. 

Kenshin opened the door for her and helped her out. He handed her her bag and then grabbed his own books. 

"Misao told me that she had a lot of things to tell to me." Kaoru commented as they walked inside the building, walking to their first class. 

"Really? Sure it's something about her beloved Aoshi-sama." Kenshin said with a stifled giggle. Kaoru elbowed him but smiled nonetheless. "Mou! Kenshin! You know how she is! Don't tease!"

"Maa maa, Kaoru. I promise I won't."

"Kaoru-chan!" A voice from behind called. "Himura!"

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru greeted while she shot Kenshin a warning glance not to say anything.

"Ohayou to you two. I need to talk to you!" Misao shouted in a whisper while she took Kaoru apart. Kenshin shot Misao a frustrated glance but said nothing.

"I know! But I have class right now. At lunch?" She suggested.

"Okay, at lunch."

"Kenshin can come too?"

"Mmmm yeah, why not. Bring him too."

Kaoru nodded. "Okay, then, see you at lunch. At the usual place."

"Alright. Goodbye, Kaoru-chan, Himura." And with that she was gone behind a corner.

Day went by as usual. Kaoru was a pretty girl. But most of all, she was a pretty _available _girl. She had a few problems with some male specimens that just wouldn't go away, no matter what. Between them there was a strange man with white spiky hair and an odd smile. He, like almost every male in the classroom, tried hitting on her. She could only smile politely and refuse his offer. He wanted to go out tonight.

Good thing was, when she was with Kenshin, no one dared ask her out. That's why she desperately wanted to get out of that boring History of Psychology class real soon and go find Kenshin, who had the same class but in a different classroom not far from hers, and go to lunch. She went out practically running when the teacher said they could go. But before she could go outside the classroom a boy her age whose name she thought was Zou stopped her by the arm.

"Hi Kaoru."

Kaoru broke free from his grip. "Umm hello Zou."

"So you know my name, after all."

"Well, yes." Kaoru said with a confused frown. By her side, her classmates went outside one by one or two by two, until the classroom was completely empty.

"There are rumors around the school that you are going out with that boy or girl, Battousai. Tis true?"

Kaoru's anger flared. She knew Kenshin could be confused with a girl, mainly due to the long red hair, but she didn't like the way he talked about Kenshin. He glared at him.

"And what if it's true?" She started to think that the man was a complete jerk, she didn't need to be polite anymore.

"You could be with someone manlier than him, like me. The guy can be confused with a girl."

He stepped closer to her and gripped her arm painfully. "Stay away from me." She hissed. "And don't you ever dare talk about Kenshin that way." Her voice dripping with rage, she pushed him away and stepped out of the classroom, only to find Kenshin just about to step in. He sensed her unease and rage immediately.

"Kenshin!" She cried, surprised.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes roaming through the room. Only a man with black eyes and hair was inside.

Kaoru nodded. But that did not convince Kenshin. "Did he hurt you in any way?" _If he did, he's gonna wish he was never born. _Just then, she saw her rapidly bruising arm. His eyes flashed amber and stayed amber.

He pushed Kaoru away gently and stepped forward, only a few feet away from the man. "Did you hurt her?" He asked in a low, deadly hiss. Zou's eyes widened in fear. Apparently, he didn't know of Battousai's ability of changing his eyes' color.

He shook his head frantically. Battousai was not convinced of that answer. Despite the fact that he was almost a head shorter than Zou, he made the larger man step backward. Battousai's hand shot from his side, clutching the man's throat, applying enough strength to choke him and hurt him, but not to kill him.

He was about to repeat his question when Kaoru's voice stopped him. "Kenshin! No! He did not hurt me. I'm all right." She ran to him and stopped right beside him. Battousai's amber eyes looked at her. He was surprised to find an angry frown dancing on Kaoru's eyes. She placed her hand on his arm. He was snapped out of his rage.

He immediatly let go of him and looked at Kaoru. She took his hand and led him away, leaving a coughing and choking Zou on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Kenshin apologized when they were outside of the building and leaving for the Akabeko.

Kaoru had always known Kenshin was protective of her, but she had never known to what extent he was. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know if she should be mad at him for hurting the man, even though he was not innocent, or being grateful to him for protecting her, even if there was no real danger.

She just nodded.

"I'm sorry." He repeated quietly. "I shouldn't have lost control like that. I'm sorry for scaring you." He walked with his head bowed as they walked to his car.

Kaoru walked by his side. She hated seeing him like this, so full and guilt and pain. "It's okay Kenshin, I know you just wanted to protect me."

He nodded miserably. She didn't know what ot do to make him feel better. Without really thinking, she took his hand in hers, giving him a gentle tug to get him look at her. They were in front of his car by then.

"Thank you for protecting me." She said firmly, but he refused to see into her eyes.

"Look at me." She demanded. When he did not obey, she repeated, tugging firmly at his hand. "Look at me." He raised his head and looked into her sapphire eyes. They ere full of concern, for him. "You always say that you don't like to see me sad, that I should smile. You say it hurts you when I'm sad. Well, it is the other way round too!" She said, shouting in a whisper.

"It hurts _me, badly, _to see you sad. Especially when you _shouldn't. _You did the right thing, Kenshin. You _protected _me." He swallowed slowly.

"Will you smile for me?"

He nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The usual place was a corner booth at the Akabeko, a restaurant just outside school, where they usually went for lunch and to hang around. The Akabeko was also the place where Yahiko and Tsubame worked a few hours in the afternoons and on weekends. 

Sekihara Tae was the owner of the restaurant. She was a gentle and nice businesswoman whose husband had died some years ago. She was a very dear friend to all the other girls. In her free hours, she amused herself playing matchmaker for some couples. Kenshin and Kaoru had been her little project for some time now, but she didn't seem to be able to get them together.

Kenshin opened the door for Kaoru as they entered. Tae greeted them with a smile and told them that Misao was already waiting for them at their usual table. They thanked her with a bow and went to join their friend.

"Hi there guys!" Misao greeted.

"Hi Misao. What is that you wanted to talk me about?" Kaoru asked once they were all seated around the table. To Kaoru's left was Kenshin, and to her left was Misao, who was sitting on the end of the table.

Just when Misao was about to tell her, Sano and Megumi decided to make an appearance.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He lowered her head a brushed his lips against hers. She could feel his warm breath against her skin, sending a shiver up and down her spine. He couldn't keep away the smile that tugged at his lips when he felt her skin jumping through the cloth at her waist.

She smiled too, and pushed his head with her hand toward her lips for another kiss. This time, it was not only a gentle brush of the lips, but a real lip lock.

"See kitsune? Told you I would repay the favor."

"Sure thing tori-atama." She said, mock annoyed. Actually she thought he had done so, and pretty well, but she wasn't about to tell him that. She had been helping him to study for a exam he just _had _to pass, that was the favor he was paying back. "Since I don't consider fully repaid back, I want you to take me out for lunch. The Akabeko will be fine. C'mon rooster-head, if we hurry up, the gang is bound to be there."

Sano groaned, but either way, followed her out of the library. He tried to push away the thought of him on a leash, seeing he was so henpecked. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao groaned in frustration. She really had to talk to Kaoru, but there was just too many people. She could bring Kaoru apart, but that would make them suspicious and they would want the whole story and she couldn't afford that. She tried to smile through her frustration just as the couple sat down, giggling and chuckling about some private joke. 

"Konnichiwa!" Megumi said happily and Sano nodded in greeting.

"Hello." Kaoru replied for the three of them. "We were about to have lunch, want some?"

Megumi and Sano shook their heads. "No, is okay. I just want some ice cream." She said calmly while Sano called one of the waitresses. 

"I would like to stay, but I really have to go." Misao said as she stood up. 

"Why so soon, Misao? You don't want ice cream?" Kenshin asked sweetly with one of his best smiles. Misao was unfazed by it. "No, thank you, Himura. I need to look for someone. See you at Jounan at two."

All of them nodded and she parted quickly. Just then, the waitress walked to them. Kaoru and Megumi noticed with some amusement that the older girl was looking at Kenshin and Sanosuke like she wanted to eat them with her eyes. Kenshin seemed not to notice as he asked for two chocolate sundaes, but Sano did notice. He smiled that smile that only appeared when he was flirting and asked for two caramel ones.

Megumi frowned at him and elbowed him on the ribs. 

Kaoru chuckled when Sano looked at her with the most innocent smile he could muster. Megumi did not buy it. She decided to ignore him for the next ten minutes.

Kaoru couldn't help but laugh. Kenshin looked at her with confused eyes, having missed all the exchange. He blinked at the giggling Kaoru a few more times before finally asking what was that all about.

She just shook her head and kept laughing. This caused Kenshin to take other measures to make her talk. He poked her ribs, where he knew she was ticklish.

"Tell me what you are talking about." He close to pleaded, threatening to poke her again. She shook her head and moved away from him, giggling. "It's not my fault that you are such a baka." She murmured, trying o keep the smile showing on her face.

He poked her again, causing another giggle to force itself out of Kaoru's throat. "Don't poke me!" She whined. Kenshin ignored her protest and demanded an answer from her.

"C'mon! Tell me what you were giggling about!"

"I won't tell you! It's your fault if you are a baka!"

"I'm not a baka!"

"Yes, you are!

"Oro! I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Just then, the waitress cleared her throat. They sat straight on their seats and stared at her. Megumi and Sanosuke stared at them, apparently amused. 

"That would be two chocolate sundaes and two caramel sundaes." She said as she placed the ice cream on the table. Kaoru grabbed hers immediately.

Kaoru and Kenshin tried to stand Sano's and Megumi's endless flirting and kisses, but when they started feeding each other spoonfuls of ice cream, they knew it was too much.

"Guys!" Kaoru called them, trying to get their attention. She got none. "Guys!" She repeated, with the same results. She turned to Kenshin. "It's useless!" She near screamed.

"Maa maa, it's okay. I'll leave the money for our ice creams here and take off for Jounan early. It's okay."

Kaoru nodded, shooting a last death glare to the couple who were making out yet again.

Kenshin coaxed her outside with a hand to the small of her back. They arrived to Jounan Elementary School just when an apparent commotion was at the gates.

Fifty or so children were gathered around an announcement of some sorts. They neared in curiosity.

Two people they knew very well were in the center of the tight circle of children.

**__**

To be continued. . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Thank you again for all your reviews, they really make me happy. Thank you so much, I don't leave responses to each individual because I'm incredibly lazy and because if I did, this chapter would take a lot more time to be written. Okay, see ya next time. You will see the appearance of two knew characters you know very well. But no, they are not the ones in the tight circle of children. 

One more thing, I'm very sorry if you find any grammar mistakes, I only re-read it once and very very fast, so I'm sorry if there are any.


	5. Kendou time

****

Forever

Chapter 5: Kendou time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Hello again people! Here is the fifth chapter. I was quite sad last chapter because only seven people reviewed it. That's why it took a while to get this chapter out. . . Hope you like it more than last chapter . . . then maybe you might review . . . I'm sad . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Aoshi quickly slapped away every kick and punch thrown at him expertly. He silently admired how skilled and strong Misao had become over the years. The genki girl was not easily matched and he had some trouble blocking some of her kicks. But the thing that amazed Aoshi the most about her, was the way she could keep on talking despite the fact that they were fighting full speed, surely she would like to keep her air for that?

"Yes, Aoshi, and we will win in every category we can. Kaoru-chan and Himura will surely want to come too. I'm not so sure about rooster-head, though, since Megumi will not compete, he might want to stay behind with her. But maybe he can bring her too." Misao kept on rambling. Aoshi felt two familiar presence near. He knew Misao had felt it too by the slight shift of her attacks.

Only moments later, the near angry voice of Kaoru was heard over the admiring gasps of the children watching the fight. "Misao-chan, Aoshi, what do you two think you are doing?" She asked as she pushed her way nearer to her brother and her best friend, Kenshin just a stride behind her.

Misao smiled genkily and kept on with her assault. "I'm showing off." Misao said simply, which irritated Kaoru. Kenshin laughed gently in the background and Aoshi even smiled.

"Misao-chan, you could hurt one of the children with your showing off, could you at least wait till we get to the dojo?" She asked in her sweetest voice as she grabbed her ear and dragged her away.

"But Kaoru-chan! I was not finished yet!"

"For me, you are!" She countered.

The children retreated, disappointed. It had been the most amazing fight they had ever seen. The moves of the lithe girl with the braid had been lighting fast, almost too fast for the naked eye to see, and yet, the tall man with the eyes like ice had been able to block each and every move, hardly with any trouble, and he was not even breathing hard.

Kenshin approached the ever stoic Aoshi as the children moved away, knowing that the show was over.

"What was that about?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Misao want to go to a Martial Arts tournament in Kyoto. She was just reading that poster when she decided to show off." Aoshi explained. Kenshin blinked. That had been the longest sentence he had heard Aoshi utter. He finished blinking out his confusion and approached the poster. It read something like this:

__

Welcome all Martial Artists!

The First Annual Tournament of the Martial Arts is to be held in Kyoto.

The following categories are included.

And a long list of many different kinds of martial arts and weapons followed. Kenshin skimmed through it and discovered that all types of kenjutsu, as well as many kinds of ninjutsu were included.

"Misao wants to go?" Kenshin asked when he was finished reading. Aoshi nodded.

"It sounds like a good idea to me." Kenshin continued as he walked to the sports area of the school. He directed his steps to the largest building there was. Inside that building was a huge traditional dojo, where Kenshin and Kaoru taught their classes and also where Aoshi, Misao and Sano practiced their skills. There was where Kaoru and Misao directed their steps, too.

While Kaoru dragged Misao to the dojo, she told her everything she knew about the tournament. Kaoru was quite agreeable with the idea, and even suggested that they stay with a close friend of her deceased father, Dr. Genzai, who lived in Kyoto. She was also delighted with the idea of visiting Tomoe and meeting her boyfriend.

Kaoru was thinking about all of this, when she suddenly remembered something quite important. She was supposed to pick up Yahiko from school in two minutes.

"Misao-chan!" She suddenly cried out, startling the girl out of her wits. "I have to pick up Yahiko-chan from school!"

Misao sighed at her panicking friend. "No need to panic, Kaoru-chan. Seiji High is about two blocks away, no real deal. We can go walking, we don't even need to burrow Kenshin's or Aoshi-sama's car." This seemed to calm down the girl.

"You are right. Then let's get going!" With that said she turned around and dragged her friend with her again, but this time, walking to the exact opposite side.

Kenshin was startled to see the two girls walking to him and not from him. Everything was explained, though, when his best friend shouted over her shoulder: "We are going to pick up Yahiko-chan, see you in ten minutes." And they disappeared behind the gates.

Once they were outside, Kaoru remembered something she wanted to ask the other girl. "What was that you wanted to say me?" 

Misao uttered a simple "Oh! Yes!" before becoming terribly flustered about something unknown. This worried Kaoru slightly. "What is it, Misao-chan?"

She fidgeted uncontrollably with her fingers before finally blurting out: "I wanted to talk to you about Aoshi!"

Kaoru was surprised but tried not to show it. "What about Aoshi, Misao-chan?"

"Well . . . just that . . . haven't you noticed him a little less er . . . icy?"

Kaoru toyed with the question for a moment before giving her answer. "Well . . . now that you mention it . . . I think so. For one thing, he is back to calling me Kaoru-chan, thing he had not done ever since our parents died. And he even offered to drive me to school. He also asked about how was everybody. Yes, he has been less icy lately, a lot less icy, actually." Kaoru finished, thoughtfully.

"Then I'm not imaging things . . ." Misao muttered under her breath, but not softly enough for Kaoru not to hear.

"Why do you ask, Misao-chan?" Kaoru asked, titling her head to one side.

"He is not as tongue-tied as before, Kaoru-chan. Ever since that they we made a sleepover at my house, he has been acting differently, and definitely more open."

"But that's a good thing, isn't it?" Kaoru asked, smiling. She was glad her brother had finally decided to open up a little, and she was even more glad to know that he was opening up to Misao. She admired Misao's patience greatly. Even though she could get almost every boy in Hisakata University, she preferred to wait for Aoshi.

Misao nodded happily just as they crossed the gates of Seiji High. The looked around for the familiar form of Yahiko. They didn't see him at first, but then it was almost impossible not to notice him. He was glaring fiercely to an older boy two heads taller than him and heavily built.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Yahiko was patiently waiting for Kaoru to appear at the front gate, by the side of his very close-friend and yet-to-be girlfriend Tsubame, when the boy appeared. At first, Yahiko decided to ignore him, after all, he wasn't doing anything wrong. But everything changed when Kaoru and Misao appeared at the gates.

He stood where Yahiko could see him and hear him, and deliberately talked to him, trying to spite him.

"That's one good piece of meat, isn't she?" He commented, signaling to the gates with his chin. There was something in his voice that made Yahiko think of something crawly and slimy under the sink. He tried again to ignore him and tried to leave, but the other boy cut his path.

"She's so good I could just eat her. She's one good bitch." He murmured with the leer of a leech.

That was just too much for Yahiko. "Don't you ever talk about my sister that way!" Yahiko near screamed, his voice an angry hiss. Tsubame walked away a couple of steps, concern written on her face.

"Oh? Is she your sister? I didn't know." Something in his tone told Yahiko that he _did _know.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru practically ran toward her brother. She knew very well that Yahiko was easy to anger, but she also knew that he was quite prudent when the situation called for it. She only prayed to get where the two boys were before Yahiko could hurt the other guy, or he would be in trouble, and that was something she did _not _need.

Misao was just behind her, only a step behind. She gasped when she saw Yahiko take out his training shinai from his pack and prepared to fight. When they arrived there, they were still talking.

"If Kenshin heard you, you would be nothing more than a smear on the wall right now." He muttered angrily, parting his feet to a fighting stance.

"Oh? Yeah? And who is this Kenshin you are talking about?"

"Her boyfriend. You might know him. They call him Battousai." He said firmly. He had already sensed Kaoru's presence, but he was not about to back off from this fight, even if Kaoru decided to ground him for the rest of his life.

The other boy gave a start. "Battousai is her boyfriend?" He asked unbelieving. Behind Yahiko, watching the fight, Kaoru blushed to the roots of her hair. She was about to whine and yell it was not true, more out of embarrassment than anything else. After all, she really wanted that to be the truth.

Yahiko nodded, a slow smirk forming on his face. "He wouldn't like what you said about her." He said mockingly. "And I might decide to tell him . . . You wouldn't like that, would you?"

The other boy shook his head frantically, taking an involuntary step backwards. 

Yahiko relaxed his stance to the point where his shinai was supporting most of is weight. He laughed silently a few seconds, but then he turned serious and threatening.

"Apologize to her." 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Half an hour later Kaoru laughed silently when she remembered the expression of pure shock of the older boy. She had not known what he had said for Yahiko to get so worked up about it, but she had the distinct feeling she did not want to know. She changed into her training attire and exited the bathroom. When they had entered the dojo, Kenshin had been waiting for them, a look of concern on his handsome face. He had asked why they had taken so long, but Kaoru had shaken her head lightly and dismissed the question as if nothing.

When she arrived to the dojo, everybody else was already there, except for Kenshin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kenshin entered the dojo with blue gi, white hakama and sword strapped to his hip, he was thinking about everything that had happened. He wondered why Kaoru had dismissed his questions. He also wondered how was he going to tell her what he wanted to tell her. The gang had ruined his only opportunity back at Misao's place, and he didn't know how he was going to get another chance. Partly, he was grateful for the interruption. He was about to throw up from nervousness that time. He silently wondered and dreaded how was he going to tell her without that particular fact getting on the way. He couldn't help it, every time she looked at him with those clear eyes, his heart and insides melted, and he couldn't even think straight, least of all actually _talk. _

He sighed.

"Keep daydreaming Kenshin, and you just might walk into a wall." Kaoru told him seriously from her spot.

Kenshin was startled out of his reverie and looked at her with wide, dazed violet eyes. "Oro?"

Kaoru giggled. She was standing on one of the benches outside the dojo floor. He approached her with a mischievous smile on his face. He knew perfectly that Kaoru did not like to be lifted in the arms of anybody, she was kind of afraid of heights, but he just couldn't resist.

"You are laughing at me." He commenced. 

She nodded, not noticing the impish grin.

"I'll have to punish you for that. Nobody laughs at Battousai." He walked to her, and stopped just in front of her. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, really?" She asked, trying to hide her smile, not succeeding. She placed her arms on his shoulders as he looked at her.

He nodded seriously. "You know which will your punishment be?" He asked with equal seriousness. She had no time to answer, though, for she was already on his arms. She gasped a fraction of second afterwards, before screaming.

"Kenshin! No!" She said threatened as she clung to him for dear life. "Put me down, put me down, put me down." She muttered, hiding her face on the crook of his neck. He laughed but did not put her down. 

"Kenshin!" She whined lightly into his ear when he started swirling around. Kenshin was having the time of his life (Kaoru not_ exactly_) when he was interrupted by the voice of a very annoyed and irritated sophomore.

"Could you quit the flirting session and start class?" Yahiko asked rather rudely.

Kenshin stopped dead in his tracks and gulped. He prayed to Kami and Buddah and Christ and every other deity he knew that they were not staring. He prayed that the whole class was not staring. No such luck.

He turned around slowly, with Kaoru's face still buried far inside his gi and discovered, that, indeed, the whole class was staring. Even the six year-olds were giggling their little heads out and Kenshin was sooo sure his face matched the color of his hair. And yet, he had the sense to put Kaoru down gently, who was also blushing, _hard. _

Jus then, Sano and Megumi decided to make an appearance. They arched equally surprised eyebrows to the red couple and walked past them, ignoring them completely.

"Um . . . er . . ." Kenshin started. He didn't really know what he was supposed to say. 

I'm sorry? Well, he wasn't exactly sorry, just a little, well, embarrassed. 

I like you that's why a flirt all the time with you? He didn't think that was the right answer either, not that it was the right moment in the first place. 

I love you? Even if that was the truth, he didn't have the courage. And even if he had, this would be the most unromantic place to do it. In case she did also love him the way he did, (which he highly doubted but hoped beyond hope) she would surely be angry at him for being such an unromantic, insensitive jerk. And _that _would be painful. 

Just as Kenshin was debating with his brain and his tongue, a little boy of six, quite small for his age, approached the two stuttering teens with an innocent question.

"Kaoru-sensei, Kenshin-sensei, why are you so red?"

This made everybody in the room quite hilarious. 

"Um . . . you see Tarou-chan . . . " Kaoru tried to explain, kneeling beside him to be at the same level. "I will explain it to you when you are older, right now, Kenshin-sensei and Kaoru-sensei are going to start class. You already have your shinai?" Tarou nodded enthusiastically and took his place on the dojo floor, taking out his cute little shinai.

"Okay class . . . we should get started." Kaoru started quite awkwardly. She could see Aoshi, Misao, Sano and Megumi laughing their heads off at them at the corner of her eyes. It made Kaoru quite self-conscious.

"Kaoru-sensei! Kaoru-sensei!" The same boy taht made the question interrupted.

"Er . . . yes, Tarou-chan?"

"You remember you promised that some time you would show us how to fight in a real duel with Kenshin-sensei?" The moment he said that the class seemed to remember too, and grow excited. 

Kaoru looked at Kenshin uncertainly. She had no problems with a practice duel, but would Kenshin agree to it?

Kenshin looked backed at her, thinking of an answer. 

He knew she was strong. She was the strongest woman he had ever met, and probably the strongest he would ever meet. But he knew that he was strong too. And perfectly capable of hurting her. 

He would rather die than hurt her.

Would he agree, or would he not?

****

To be continued. . . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Plz! Review! It makes me so happy when you do and so sad when you don't! And also, reviewing has its advantages, if many people review, I'm so happy I start writing right away, but if you don't I have to tell myself to sit in front of my computer and start typing. So if you review, I get chapters a lot faster, even two in the same day!

Anyway, see you next chapter!

REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. Kendou time 2

****

Forever

Chapter 6: Kendou time 2

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Not much to say today. Except thank you for your support! I'm no longer sad thanks to you guys! Anyways, enjoy the sixth chapter. Ja ne!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin couldn't help but be startled when she first attacked. He had decided to spar with her. After all it was only a practice duel and he knew that of he refused, she would understand, but her pride would be hurt anyway. And he guessed that was just as bad as hurting her physically. That's why he had decided to spar with her on the silent agreement that he would only play defense, never offense. Kaoru knew she would have to be extra cunning to win the duel and make herself a worthy opponent of Kenshin. 

Kenshin had been really startled when she had first attacked him. She had been so damn fast! He guessed that after almost five years of knowing him, she was bound to learn something from him, he supposed speed was that something.

He backed away seven steps before gaining some resemble of control over the situation. In the back of his mind he could distinguish the surprised gasps of his friends. The only other thing that filled his mind was the sound of wood against wood, bokkens slamming one against the other. He blocked one slash after another, each time refusing to attack, only defending himself. 

Kaoru knew that she was no match for him if he decided to attack. But of course Kenshin was going to refuse attacking her. He was always protecting her. He was protective, not overly so, but protective nonetheless. He always made sure that no harm was done to her, physical or otherwise. And she appreciated that, she really did, but sometimes she became frustrated with him. 

She attacked him almost mercilessly. It really did not do any difference, Kenshin knew how to take care of himself. Kenshin blocked her advances almost effortlessly. 

The kids were amazed by the amount of skill and speed both possessed. However, they did notice how Kenshin refused to attack her, no matter how tight the situation he was in. Sometimes her bokken was stopped by his own only mere centimeters above his head. 

Just then, after a session of blocks and dodges and attacks, they suddenly stopped, as if on mutual agreement. Neither of them dropped the fighting stance, both on alert. They were panting through their lips.

Quiet, almost hesitant claps were issued and the two contenders faced each other. Then Kaoru spoke.

"You only block."

Kenshin said nothing.

"You are supposed to attack me, too."

Kenshin still refused to talk.

"Attack me." She ordered. But she already knew that her order would go ignored.

Kenshin lowered his bokken to his side, but did not tear his gaze away from her. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, Kaoru." He said seriously, meaning every word.

"Are you afraid?" She asked.

He hesitated, then nodded. 

"Of what are you afraid?"

"Of hurting you. I . . . I would rather die than hurt you." (Every female in the room went Aw!)

"You won't hurt me. Attack me." Kaoru insisted yet again.

"No." He said firmly. It was the first time he had refused to do something Kaoru had asked him to do so directly.

Kaoru sighed, lowering her bokken too. She knew from the very beginning that the argument would led nowhere. She smiled nonetheless. She bowed as he did, before directing herself to the class. 

"Okay class. Do what we just did. One plays offense, the other plays defense. Switch roles after two minutes." Kaoru sighed again and walked to the bench. From the corner of her eye she could see that the guys had already returned to what they were doing before the duel had begun. Aoshi and Misao were training kick and kunai launch in corner of the enormous dojo floor. Sano was showing off to Megumi while he taught her how to use her fists to defend herself. Yahiko was doing some swings with his shinai, while Tsubame watched him attentively.

Kaoru sat on the bench and rubbed her temples. She could feel a headache coming.Then, she felt, rather than heard, a gentle shuffle beside her. She opened her eyes only to find Kenshin looking at her with an expression she could not quite place. Was it worry? Concern? Or something else, more profound? She smiled gently at him, still rubbing her temples.

"What is it, Kenshin?" She asked in a quiet voice. Oh! It was going to be one big, bad, ugly headache.

"You are not mad at me, are you?" He asked sweetly, almost child-like. Kaoru had to smile at that. She tapped the space beside her on the bench, motioning him to take a seat. "Of course not, Kenshin. Why would I be mad at you?" She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea as to why he thought she should be mad at him.

"Because . . . I refused to fight you back there." He answered, his head bowed, as he sat next to her.

Kaoru's head tilted to one side, as if thinking of an answer. "Maybe I should be mad." She started, making Kenshin wince. "But I'm not. If it did not know you Kenshin, I would think that you think I'm too much of an incompetent to defend myself, but I know that's not the case. I'm not angry at you."

Kenshin smiled and nodded. So she did understand. He was so grateful for that, he did not know if he would be able to explain it to her if she did not. "I know you can defend yourself. You almost smashed me to pieces a couple of times back there."

She chuckled. "Yeah I guess. I thought that if I put you in a really tight situation you would have to fight me back to defend yourself. I think it didn't work." She finished, closing her eyes as she continued to rub her temples with her thumbs. She was slightly surprised when she felt the gentle press of Kenshin's fingers on the back of her neck but she did not protest to it. It was a soothing sensation, driving away her impending headache almost immediately. She sighed, relaxing against him. He smiled as he continued his ministrations, temporarily forgetting his obligations as a sensei.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano chuckled when he saw the couple at the far side of the dojo. They had completely forgotten about them not being alone in the huge room. But it was okay. He would have to take over for a while. It wouldn't hurt, and Megumi could learn a few things too.

"C'mon, kitsune. Looks like the two lovebirds cannot teach their class for the moment. Let's get to them. I'll teach them some of my many amazing abilities, and you might learn something too, kitsune." Sano said with a cocky grin as she approached the sparring class. They didn't seem to have noticed that their sensei's were not paying attention to them.

"Sheah, right." Megumi answered, but followed him anyway.

Sano had to call out a few times to get everybody's attention, mainly because he did not want to shout. If he shouted, it was quite possible that Kenshin heard him, and if Kenshin heard him, there would be no more fun for him.

Sano had to admit that he really liked teaching the children, specially since they seemed to admire every single thing he did. It was quite an ego-booster, and he quite liked that.

He had made them leave their shinais and follow his every movement. Being it a kick or a punch, and they followed. He walked around them to correct their mistakes.

As for the Fox, she quite liked the idea of seeing him teach the children. It gave her the opportunity to stare at him without him actually noticing it or boosting his ego with the particular fact.

She liked the way his muscles rippled with the intensity of his kicks and she just loved his finely chiseled washboard stomach. She grinned kind of evilly. He might not know it, and she would certainly not tell him, but he was particularly delectable, specially with his slick perspiration running over his muscles like that.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Kaoru was snapped out of her reverie, she was almost asleep, the headache gloriously gone. Kenshin was still supporting most of her weight and his fingers still massaged her nape. Kaoru thought he was just so sweet she cold eat him. She shifted lightly when she did not heard the swishes of shinais cutting through the air, or the war cries and excited yells of little kids. She wanted to open her eyes and see what was going on, but it proved to be quite a challenge. It felt so good just to stay there, and that's exactly what she did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

On the other corner of the dojo, another couple was spending time together. Aoshi had never been one to talk much. He was more of the kind that liked to listen, and when he talked, it was to say concise, precise things, not much rambling involved. In that sense, Misao was exactly the opposite to him. She liked to talk. She actually enjoyed it. She talked about all and nothing and was always happy and smiling. 

He would be lying if he said that he didn't find her totally endearing, the way a single smile of hers could bring happiness to others. He smile was contagious and addictive, and anybody inside her range, could not help but smile. Except, maybe, for himself.

Misao indeed like to talk, but she knew how to listen too, and she also knew how to coax others to talk. They both had been trained as spies, and spied have to learn how to pull put information out of the enemy, right? In that case, she had to be the best spy there was. She could take information put of everybody. Except, maybe, Aoshi.

This reluctance of his to smile or talk to her frustrated her and angered her. It made her wonder if there was something wrong with her. That had been until the day they had talked at the sleepover, and he had admitted all those things to her and she had assured him that he was not alone anymore.

Since that day, he had been definitely more open, and even though one had to make the exact questions to take the answer one needed from him, it was still some progress. And Misao was infinitely happy and grateful for that.

Now she smiled even brighter. Now, her relationship with Aoshi was going somewhere. She knew he had some feelings for her. It was almost painfully obvious. If some boy was trying to get a date out of her, he made sure to make his presence known even before the boy had a chance to talk. When she talked about a guy, even when she was not talking to him and he heard, his jealousy was palpable, it surrounded him like some sort of aura, powerful dangerous aura.

And now, she was planning some schemes to make him confess.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin did notice that Sano had taken over his job. But he was grateful for that. He just wanted to stay where he was, with Kaoru by his side. Besides, it was almost hour to go. Only a few more minutes and three o'clock would strike, and besides, Sano was doing a really would job teaching the kids to kick and punch. And the kids seemed to like him so there was no point on interrupting Sano and his newfound passion for teaching. Kenshin could use the break, and apparently, Kaoru could too. 

He noticed with some amusement that Kaoru was almost asleep, letting him support most of her weight so she wouldn't fall backwards. He was amazed with how she could sleep over the hell of noise the kids and Sano were doing. He concluded she must have been tired. Thinking again, he was tired too . . .

He was just dozing off when Sano tapped his shoulder. It was time to go home. 

"Oi! Kenshin! Wake up!" He said lightly, as not to wake up jou-chan.

"Hmmm what?" Kenshin asked sleepily, his numb mind not being able to grasp the meaning of such simple words.

"Wake up, man! It's already three. I have already dismissed the children. It's time to go home." He finished almost impatiently as Megumi joined him. Aoshi and Misao were just behind her, talking quietly.

"Oh! Yeah!" Kenshin finally reacted and proceeded to wake up Kaoru as his friends packed up their things.

"Kaoru?" He elbowed her uncertainly. "Wake up." He said gently. Kaoru murmured something incoherent in her sleep, but did not wake up.

"Wake up, Kaoru." He said a little bit more forcefully, with the same results. Then, he shook her. That woke her up.

"Huh? What? Where? When?" Kaoru said looking around and rubbing her eyes to rid them from sleep.

Kenshin chuckled. "Class is over, Kaoru. Let's go home." Kaoru smiled and nodded, finally awake.

They went to their respective dressing rooms and gathered again in the lobby of the huge building. Once they were all dressed in their normal clothes they proceeded to go out of Jounan Elementary School and to their cars. Just when they were about to reach their respective cars. Kenshin's silver Audi TT was the nearest one, followed by Megumi's red Porsche Boxster and Aoshi's black Jaguar XKR (sorry for the fancy cars, but I just couldn't resist, to see pictures of the three cars, click my webpage).

Kenshin opened his car and tossed his bag inside, taking off the top in the process. But he did not step in, instead he followed Kaoru to Aoshi's car.

"Do you want me to take you, Kaoru?" He asked tentatively. Kaoru smiled up at him and replied. "Sure."

"Do you want to go home straight away? Because, you see . . . it's my turn to make dinner, so I thought maybe . . . you would like to have dinner with us?"

Kaoru smiled widely and nodded. "That would be lovely, thank you, Kenshin."

Meanwhile, just behind them, another couple was having one of their usual arguments. "I'll drive rooster-head and that's final."

"But I wan to drive, kitsune. C'mon, be nice to your boyfriend."

"I'm driving tori-atama, and if you try to drive, I'll use some of the skills you taught me to use today,"

"But Fox!"

"Besides, it's my car! And I want to drive it, so shut up, baka rooster-head."

Sano hmphed cutely and sat on the copilot seat, while Megumi pushed some buttons and took off the top. "C'mon Tsubmae-chan, step in." The girl nodded before kissing Yahiko in the cheek goodbye. Both blushed and Tsubmane stepped in to hide her blush.

At the same time, Misao was talking into her cell phone with her brother. "But Sou-chan! I did not bring my car, you were supposed to pick me up today, remember? Now I'll have to walk. I'm gonna pin you to the wall when you arrive for this!" Misao near screamed. She stopped complaining to Soujiro in the phone, though, when she felt gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'll take you, Misao. Don't worry." At first, Misao was really surprised with this, but then she smiled. "Thank you Aoshi. That's so nice of you." Aoshi just nodded, only the hint of a smile on his lips.

"It's okay, Sou-chan. Aoshi'll take me. That doesn't mean I'll not pin you to the wall, understood?" She threatened and then hung up quite abruptly.

"Aoshi-nii!" Kaoru called, already inside Kenshin's car. "I'll not come over for dinner. Behave while I'm gone, okay?" She said with a smile. 

"Yeah, whatever, busu." Yahiko commented. He didn't even see the pen that it him right between the eyes. Yahiko fell over his back, landing unconscious on the small space between the two seats of Aoshi's Jaguar.

Once everybody was comfortably accommodated on their seats, they took off to their respective places.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Tadaima!" Kenshin called as he opened the door of his apartment. He figured Hiko would have already arrived and would be complaining about him being late, lazy and being a baka deshi. He just hoped he wouldn't embarrass him in front of Kaoru. He didn't think he would be able to live with that if it ever happened.

"Okaerinasai, baka deshi. It was about damn time you came home." Hiko said grumpily. He was about to say something else, but stopped short when he saw that Kaoru was just behind him. "Hello, Kaoru-san. Good to see you again."

"Ohayou, Hiko-san. Is good to see you again, too."

"Come in, Kaoru." Kenshin coaxed with a smile as he opened the door for her. She entered happily, her bags in her hands. Other reason that she had accepted his offer was that they had to make a project together. She left her bags on Kenshin's room and prepared for an exciting afternoon on the Hiko household.

Things were always interesting here.

**__**

To be continued . . . 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Plz Review! If you liked it review plz! And tell me what you think! Anything! 

See you next chapter! Don't forget to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Dinner time

****

Forever

Chapter 7: Dinner time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Hello again. This chapter is kinda important for the story line, and I'm sorry to say that this one only includes K&K, I'm sorry **Noa-san**! I know you wanted more A&M, but I couldn't include them this chapter. Maybe next one, ne? Enjoy this chapter, I really liked it. Hope you think so too. Review Plz!!!! Be nice and good to poor, poor Kyo-chan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru was lying comfortably on Kenshin's bed with her laptop in front of her as she surfed through the net to gather some information for their project. Kenshin was also lying on his bed, using Kaoru's back as a pillow as he read from his psychology book. He yawned widely, causing Kaoru to giggle. It had been awhile since they had started with their project after they had talked with Hiko for some minutes.

The man highly amused Kaoru. It was funny how he affected Kenshin. Kenshin normally was composed and collected, but when in the presence of his father he seemed to lose all his confidence. And Kaoru understood that. Hiko's ego was the size of the Asian continent. But he was not a cruel man, he was only confident of his skills, and with reason. He was the only living Master of Hiten Misturugi Ryuu, and the strongest of them all, by the look of it.

Kenshin's yawn made Kaoru yawn, too. "You hungry?" Kenshin asked without looking at her. "No, not yet." She answered. Then, suddenly, a gentle rumble or growl was heard in the room. It had been Kenshin's stomach demanding for some food. Kaoru giggled and Kenshin reddened. "You hungry?" Kaoru asked innocently. Kenshin nodded, his long fiery hair tickling her back. Kaoru rolled on her back so Kenshin's head was now on her stomach.

"You should start dinner." She murmured, resisting the urge to stroke his soft hair. She liked the way it tickled her through the cloth. "Or Hiko will start complaining some time soon."

"Yeah." Kenshin agreed, but did not feel like standing up, he was comfortable just the way he was.

"Baka deshi!" A voice called outside just before opening the door. "I'm hungry, baka deshi, so get your butt out of here and start dinner."

Kenshin sighed. Kaoru giggled and murmured. "Told ya." As they stood up from their comfortable positions.

"And you better cook something nice, baka deshi," Hiko continued when they followed him out of the room. "or your girlfriend here won't come for dinner again." He said as if nothing while the two teens behind him turned beet red.

"Kaoru is not my girlfriend, shishou." Kenshin said quietly, his voice with some edge. He was reminding him of some warning of some sort.

"Sure, baka deshi." He said, ignoring him utterly and completely. "Start dinner now, or you'll be doing Dou Ryu Sen's for the rest of your life."

Kenshin groaned and entered the kitchenette, not giving him a glance. 

Kaoru sat on the round dinner table in front of Hiko, who was serving himself a cup of sake. He offered Kaoru some, but she declined. 

"How has my baka deshi treated you?" Hiko asked conversationally. On the kitchenette there was a sound, as if something had fallen down. Kenshin, startled by Hiko's question, had let fall a spatula.

"Why do you ask, Hiko-san?" Kaoru asked, turning the tables.

"Because if he hadn't treated you well, I'll Kuzu Ryu Sen him out of the country, Kaoru-san."

"That's so sweet of you, Hiko-san. I didn't know you were such a gentleman." Kaoru said with a smirk.

Hiko grunted but did not reply to that, instead, he repeated his question. "Has he treated you well?"

"Of course he has treated me well, Hiko-san. And if he didn't, I'm perfectly capable of defending myself, thank you very much."

Hiko smirked. "Of course."

"Mou! You don't believe me, Hiko-san? I can show you." Just then, Kenshin emerged from the kitchen, wearing a very cute blue apron with cute anime-style chibi-katana's all over. He gave his master a slight glare before directing an innocent smile in Kaoru's direction, spatula still in hand. "Shishou believes you, Kaoru. He's just trying to annoy you, like always." Kenshin said with another glare directed to his father.

"Mou!" Kaoru repeated as she took her seat again. Hiko hid his amused smirk under the rim of his sake cup.

"You like sukiyaki?" Kenshin asked sweetly as he placed the dishes he had brought from the kitchen on their respective places. Kaoru nodded at him with a smile and she took the dishes from his hands to help him.

"And why you don't ask me, baka deshi?" Hiko asked indignantly, as always, making his presence known.

"Because I already know you do." Kenshin answered grumpily, retreating to the kitchen to see that the food didn't get burn. 

Kaoru smiled at Hiko in apology in the name of Kenshin and went to look for the glasses and chopsticks.

Hiko really liked the girl. He had known she was the right one for his baka deshi the moment she stepped into the room all those years ago when they had first met. She had lot of spirit, but was also vulnerable. She completed Kenshin in many different ways. He would not be able to be with a woman who had not the same strong spirit as he. If she didn't, he would probably get bored with her in a matter of days. And she also needed to be protected. Hiko knew that Kenshin needed someone to protect in order to feel that he was of some use. She offered that. She also seemed to perfectly understand his fiery nature and his need to protect.

Suddenly, there was a noisy commotion on the kitchen. Hiko could not believe they were playing in his kitchen yet _again. _He stood up, ready to stop the _children _from making any other mess.

"Mou! Kenshin! I brought no other clothes! And I'm not wearing my training clothes!" Kaoru complained loudly as she tried to get rid of the excess water of her shirt.

"Gomen!" Kenshin apologized vehemently. "It was an accident!" He explained as Hiko entered the kitchen. The older man rolled his eyes in exasperation as he saw the mess his baka deshi had made. The worst thing was, there was no logical explanation as to why Kaoru's shirt and pants were completely soaked, as was the floor.

"Really baka deshi, I cannot imagine you being anymore clumsy." He murmured as he went for a mop and a bucket to clean the mess. "Get the girl some dry clothes, for God's sake, Kenshin."

"Er . . . right." Kenshin said awkwardly. He directed her to his room and looked for something that fitted. He emerged from the closet with a pair of midnight blue draws-string pants and black T-shirt that read "Heart of Sword" in big red sharp letters across the chest with a fascinating picture of the head and wings of a fierce blue dragon (check webpage to see it). 

"Thank you Kenshin. Now, go help your father before he Kuzu Ryu Sens you out of here."

"Right." Kenshin murmured as he got out of the room as fast as he could. Kaoru chuckled and stripped from her wet clothes and put in the shirt and pants. She liked to wear his clothes. She felt like he was holding her and they still held his scent. His particular scent of soap and sandalwood. She loved it.

She merged from the room and saw that Kenshin was already back to cooking the sukiyaki while Hiko complained in the background about him having a klutz for deshi. She could almost hear Kenshin sigh. He would never live through that one.

Kaoru entered the kitchen, clutching her pants which just kept falling down. The T-shirt fell from one of her shoulders, giving Kenshin ample view of her skin.

"Hello again, Kaoru. Gomen for that, it's just that I'm a klutz." Kaoru smiled at him. "It' okay Kenshin. You are not a klutz." She stopped. "Most of the time."

He gave her a mock suffering look. "This is ready, let's go to eat." Once the food was set on the plates, Kenshin decided it was time to call Hiko. "Shishou! Dinner is ready!" Hiko appeared almost immediately. "It was about damn time, baka deshi. I was beginning to think I would never eat."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow in his direction but said nothing.

"This is delicious Kenshin! I wished I was able to cook like this."

"Thank you Kaoru." Kenshin said a bit shyly, dreading his Shishou's comment, which would surely come.

"You should have tasted the first Sukiyaki he cooked." Hiko started. Kenshin winced as Kaoru listen attentively. "Not even the dog dared to approach it, afraid it would eat him instead of the other way round."

"It was not that bad!" Kenshin protested. Kaoru sported an amused smile.

"Sure it was, baka deshi."

Kenshin was about to protest again when the phone rang. Kenshin, who was the one nearest to it, answered.

"Moshi moshi."

"Tomoe-nee! Hello! How are you doing?"

"That's good, we are okay, too."

"What news?"

"In three weeks? Isn't that much too soon. You have only met the guy!"

"No, Tomoe-nee, I have no doubt he is a good man."

"Could you wait at least till Shishou and I met him?"

"I know you can take care of yourself, it's only that this is important!"

"You have been planning this for a while already? And you didn't tell us!"

"Kyoto? In three weeks? Sure I can go. We have a tournament anyway."

"You want the gang there too? The girls? And the boys too? All of them?"

"Kaoru is fine. She is here with me. Talk to her? Yes, why not. Bye, sis."

Kenshin covered the phone with one hand as he talked to Kaoru. "It's Tomoe-nee. She wants to talk to you."

Kaoru looked surprised but accepted the phone anyway. 

While Kaoru talked to Tomoe in the phone, Hiko complained to his son. "He talks to your girlfriend before she talks to me! She's my daughter for goodness' sake! She should be talking to me, not your girlfriend. And what is this about Kyoto and three weeks, what were you talking about, baka deshi?"

"Tomoe-nee says she's getting married in three weeks time. On Saturday. To the guy she talked us about."

"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Hiko shouted.

Kenshin nodded. "She's getting married. She wants us to go (duh!). You, Kaoru, the gang and me. Said she would give you the details when you talked to her." Meanwhile, in the background, they could hear the excited shrieks of the two girls in the phone. After some more minutes of excited squeals Kaoru handed the phone to Hiko, who grumpily took it from her hand.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin. "She's getting married! And by the look of it, the guy's a hunk. A real cutie! And he is the most romantic fellow in the whole world! It would be cool to have a boyfriend like him." Kaoru kept on rambling until they finished eating, and Hiko was still on the phone.

In his mind, Kenshin was taking tips over the things she liked about a guy. He thought it would come over useful if he ever got the guts to try and ask her to be his girlfriend. Not that it was going to be anytime soon. 

After they finished eating they washed the dishes, this time without any incidents. Kaoru wanted to wet him to get back at him, but she didn't know if Hiko would like the idea so she decided not to. By the time they finished, it was late.

"Kenshin, could you take me home, please? It's getting late and Aoshi-nii will be worried about me."

"Sure. Go get your things while I finish here." Kaoru disappeared from his sight and he finished cleaning the kitchen. In scarcely two minutes, Kaoru arrived with her bags in her hands.

"Ready? Let's go." Kenshin opened the door for her and took her laptop and schoolbag from her. 

"I won't be long, shishou!" Kenshin called right before closing the door. They quickly stepped into his car and in less than a couple of minutes they were at her door. Few lights were on, indicating that Aoshi was probably waiting for her or studying in the living room.

"See you tomorrow." Kaoru said as she stepped out of the car. Kenshin stepped out too and handed helped her with the bags. 

"Er . . . Kaoru?" Kenshin started hesitantly. "Hai?" Kaoru answered without looking at him, trying to find the right key.

"Would you er . . . like to go with me to Tomoe-nee's wedding?" Kenshin finished quickly, praying to God that she had understood him so he didn't have to repeat it.

"Sure Kenshin. I'd love that." With that simple sentence, Kenshin felt he had gone to heaven. 

"It's in three weeks. And I thought that if we are already going to the tournament, would you like me to take you?" He asked sheepishly.

"Yes Kenshin. I'd like that. I'll talk to Aoshi-nii. He and Misao-chan are going, too." Kenshin nodded. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, when Kenshin and Kaoru arrived together to school like they always did, there was strange gossiping going around. Everywhere they went, murmurs and whispers followed. It was starting to unnerve Kaoru so badly that she wanted to stop on her tracks and shout "What the hell are you talking about!?" But she didn't do that. She decided to use more subtle methods to know, and the perfect person for that was her best friend, Makimachi Misao. She wasn't a spy for nothing, and she knew everything there was going on in the school. She found her after second period, when all of them had free hour. She was on the cafeteria with Aoshi and Sano. Megumi hadn't arrived yet.

Kaoru affronted Misao directly. "Okay, tell me what's going on." Misao took a deep breath. "I investigated. It seems they are speculating about your relationship, guys." Misao said, signaling Kenshin and Kaoru. Both their eyes widened in surprise. Then Misao took a paper out of her bag. It was the print out of an internet page. She turned a few pages and found what she was looking for. It was, apparently, a statistic. It contained a few names and a few pictures, too. Megumi arrived at that moment and sat next to her boyfriend.

She handed the paper to them. "This, as you can see, is a bet. It's about the end of semester ball. They, apparently, have set both of you as a prize, separately. If they get you to be his or her date for the ball they get five hundred dollars, one thousand if they get a kiss. This is top secret, I had to hack more computers than you think to get this info out." Misao finished. Kenshin and Kaoru were mad and embarrassed. They couldn't believe something like that was going on around their so called love lives.

Kaoru didn't know what to say. She hated the fact that her so called love life was an open book for everybody to see and everybody to write on, by the look of it. Now they would scare Kenshin more than he already was. Mou!

Kenshin leaned on the table and groaned. This complicated things a little. Well, not only a little. The place swirled around him and pretty colors danced before his eyes.

"Mou!" Kaoru complained loudly as she straightened Kenshin on his seat so he wouldn't fall down. Then she remembered something more important that the stupid bet. "Kenshin! Wake up! You have to tell them you know what!" Kaoru said as she shook him awake. 

After some moments the place stopped swirling and the pretty colors went away and Kenshin could talk straight again. "Right. We are going to Kyoto in three weeks time." Kenshin announced. "Tomoe-nee san called yesterday and she is getting married. She wants us al there. About the same day is the tournament, too."

"Tomoe-san is getting married?" Misao asked excitedly. Kenshin sweatdropped at the evident excitement of the girl and nodded. 

"Yes! She is! She talked me about him! His name is . . ." And the girls started talking about the guy and the dress and the party and everything else.

All three boys sweatdropped. They had forgotten about them. "They have gone wedding-mode." Sano murmured bitterly. That meant she would ignore him till the topic was over, and that could take some time.

""Yeah."" Kenshin and Aoshi sighed. Then, Kenshin recovered. "I'm taking Kaoru to Kyoto in the car. Kyoto is not too far away, a couple of hours driving. I guess you guys are taking your girls, too?" Kenshin ventured.

Aoshi only nodded. "Of course man!" Sano boasted, smirking at Kenshin's choice of words.

Kenshin checked his clock. It was already time to go to class. He stood up, and the others followed him. Kaoru said goodbye to the girls and joined him. They entered class. 

Kenshin was thinking about the wedding.

__

These are going to be three long weeks. Kenshin thought as he entered the classroom and noticed that some students were already talking behind his back. But thought nothing more of it when Kaoru brushed past him, smiling and choosing two seats for them.

**__**

To be continued . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Here it is! Seventh chapter! Review it, plz, will you? It'll make me really happy, and you'll get faster chapters! ^_^ Bye-bye! See you next chapter!


	8. Pool time

****

Forever

Chapter 8: Pool time

A Fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Hello there! Sorry for the delay of this chapter, but you'll HAVE to forgive me. First of all, I was on a trip, and I didn't have a computer with me. Second, computer DIED as in literally DIED! It was horrible! Horrible I tell you! And worst of all, **I** was the one to revive it! ALONE! It was a real odyssey to get her to work again. So, there, you HAVE to forgive. 

Plz! REVIEW! There are some A&M moments here, that I hope you enjoy. Bye!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

The form of a young man, probably in his early twenties, watched a peculiar and particular group. He watched attentively with an irrational loathing and eyes in narrow slits. He watched as the red head played and flirted with the girl with raven hair and pretty smile. He watched the genki girl talk incessantly to an attentive tall man with hair the color of the night. He watched when the tall, slender man with the red bandana smiled a cocky grin and argued with the woman with the bright red lips.

He watched everything, waiting and feeding his loathing, his hate with those images. He would pay for his suffering. He remembered, they did not, and they would pay for that.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Aoshi narrowed his eyes, trying to locate the enemy presence, but failed to do so. He looked in Battousai's direction, and found that he, too, had noticed it. Battousai decided to ignore it, not wanting to worry the girls, as always. Aoshi followed his example and turned his attention to the genki girl beside him.

"I cannot wait till tomorrow, Aoshi. Kyoto will be so much fun. It's such an interesting city. After the wedding and the tournament, can we go sightseeing? Just you and me, Aoshi?"

Aoshi blinked a few times, trying to decide if he had heard correctly. Go sightseeing? Just you and me? 

Misao, realizing she had been bold and forward, and that Aoshi probably did not like that, was about to retract, but Aoshi did not give her the opportunity.

"Of course, Misao. We will go sight-seeing."

"Really?" Misao asked excitedly, not really believing her ears. She was going in a date with her Aoshi-sama! Of course, he did not know it yet, but that was a minor problem. She had a date with him, and she loved it.

He nodded, seeing that he liked her reaction to his words. He wondered what other reaction she could have to his words. . . "Hai. We could see the Imperial Palace if you want to." Aoshi added. 

Misao's smiled widened. "I cannot wait to arrive there." She said, almost breathless with excitement.

Kaoru, who heard her, turned around to see her, hugging Kenshin's arms to her as he hugged her from behind, keeping her from walking back and going away from him. She was laughing merrily and Kenshin relished the physical contact.

"Don't be so eager Misao-chan, there's still a day to go." She said as she walked backwards, facing her.

"I know Kaoru-chan! But I cannot wait!" In her excitement, she did not notice that she was hugging Aoshi's arm to herself. Aoshi noticed, but he realized he liked it that way. He liked to be close to Misao.

"Why is weasel girl so eager to get there?" Sano asked, an arm around Megumi's shoulders. He had not heard Misao and Aoshi's earlier conversation.

"Don't call me weasel, rooster-head!" Misao screamed, lifting a menacing fist full of kunai. 

"Don't call me rooster-head, weasel! Only kitsune here can do that!"

"Really, rooster-head?"

"Really!"

Everybody else sighed. For once in his life Aoshi decided to intervene on their childish argument. What he did left everybody else with his or her mouths agape. "Sanosuke, please don't call Misao "weasel", she doesn't like it."

Everybody stopped walking and looked at him with astonishment. There was complete silence for a whole minute.

"Er . . . right." Sano started, finally recovering his tongue. "I'll stop calling her that if she stops calling me rooster-head." 

"Okay." Misao agreed, to surprised to protest. She felt in heaven. Aoshi had intervened for her. She felt so special. To make Aoshi intervene verbally or otherwise meant that they had to be awfully special.

After an awkward silence in which nobody knew what to do, they started walking again, recovering their high spirits and good humor. Finally they arrived to Megumi's house. They had gone there to play pool on her table. It was one of the things the group highly enjoyed after training with their respective weapons. Yahiko and Tsubame would join them afterwards. Just when they were about to come in, they encountered Saitou Hajime, Megumi's father. For some strange reason, the boys had always felt awkward with him around (especially Kenshin), to the point of turning violent. Though, nothing serious had ever happened, it made everybody wonder why it was that their relationship was so strained.

Kenshin couldn't keep his eyes from turning amber when he locked them with those of the man. Kaoru smiled nervously at Saitoh, who was about to snap something at them and tugged at Kenshin's arm, trying to get him away from the older man.

"Hello, Saitoh-san! Nice to see you again!" Kaoru said in order to try and get his attention away from the glaring Kenshi behind her.

"Tanuki." Saitoh acknowledged before directing to his daughter. Kaoru fumed in the background, but decided to say nothing in view of the circumstances.

"Megumi, what are you and the brats doing here?" Saitoh asked, eyeing Sano in the "brats" part.

"Dad, I told you yesterday. My friends and I are spending the afternoon together at my house. I told you, but you never listen!" Megumi whined.

"Whatever." Saitoh murmured, lighting a cigarrette as he walked past them. "Don't destroy anything," and after a short pause "Battousai."

Everybody sighed, the tension suddenly banishing with the disappearance of Saitoh around a corner.

Megumi murmured something about fathers being a nuisance and they entered the house. Megumi's house was large and spacious. It had an immense garden on the outside and the house itself was purely western in its style. It had a huge porch where Megumi and her sister liked to do their homework or just talk when the climate was adequate.

The Kenshin-gumi directed their steps towards the left wing, where the pool table was. The best pool player of the Kenshin-gumi was Sano, then Megumi, since she had had a lot of practice thanks to her boyfriend. The rest of them were in about the same level, although Kenshin knew quite a few tricks himself. 

"This time, I'm gonna beat you, Kenshin." Kaoru challenged. "You are not." Kenshin assured as he smiled and handed her the cue. "You'll see. Last time you only beat me for a ball or so, this time, you are not!" Kaoru affirmed and took the cue from his hand, her challenge clear on her eyes. Kenshin raised an amused eyebrow but said nothing else, fearing her wrath.

Megumi chuckled as she eyed them, positioning to hit the cue ball. Sano flashed a cocky grin and advised her on what ball to take. "Hit the number nine. Just don't apply too much force or the cue ball will fall too."

"I know that rooster-head." Megumi reprimanded affectionately and hit the ball. A perfect hit.

"Oi! Fox! See? I taught you that!" Sano boasted. Megumi rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to hit him on the head with the cue. She did not want to make him dumber with a hit on the head. A few more hits from the Fox and then it was Misao's turn.

She was whining on one corner. "Megumi! You complicated all things!" She said as she eyed the table with all the scrambled balls as if it was some sort of monster.

"Oh! C'mon, Misao! You are the number one kunai thrower and you can't hit a ball?" Megumi answered to her whining. 

Misao pouted at her direction and eyed the table once more, trying to decide which would be the best way to hit. Misao murmured something about ungrateful foxes and prepared to hit, but just before she was going to, a strong and yet gentle hand stopped her from doing so. It waas Aoshi's. "Not like that, Misao." Aoshi murmured, leaning very close to her, his chest to her back, so much that Misao could her his breath on her neck. Misao's eyes widened in surprise and anticipation but did not loose her wits. "Then how, Aoshi?" She asked sweetly, putting on a clueless façade. He leaned even closer to her, putting his hands over hers, showing her how to hit it. Misao gulped at the closeness and Aoshi's boldness, and tried really hard not to blush. No such luck. Good thing Aoshi could not see her red face. Nevertheless, she enjoyed it immensely. 

In the other corner of the room, not entirely oblivious to the obviously unusual happenings, Kenshin and Kaoru chatted happily. Kenshin flirted incessantly with her and Kaoru enjoyed every minute of his attention. 

"Once in Kyoto we have to go see the Imperial Palace, don't you think?"

"Yeah. They say it's the most beautiful building in all Japan. But this time, we are _not _letting Sano guide. Last time we went on a trip we were lost more time than we were having fun."

Kenshin chuckled. "Yeah, I remember that. I'll guide. I think I still remember most of Kyoto's streets, if they haven't changed much. I know of restaurant you'll love."

Before Kaoru had time to answer, Megumi interrupted them. "Guys! Wanna swim?" Megumi's house had a round pool on the back garden. It was not too big but was great to have fun. A few meters away from it was a small building, more like a roof, where they could rest and eat while in the pool.

"Sure!" Kaoru called, walking to her with Kenshin just a step back from her. Lately, the weather had been a little hot, and a swim in the pool would surely help to get rid of it. "I didn't bring my suit, though." Kaoru added.

"No prob. I'll lend you one of mine. I only have two-pieces, tho, do you mind?" Megumi said slyly while she walked away, motioning Kaoru to follow her. Kaoru blushed slightly, but it was nothing to the almost nosebleed Kenshin got when he thought of her in a skimpy two-piece.

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru called to her friend, who was talking to Aoshi and Sano about the game they had just played. "Let's go for a swim. Megumi's lending us a suit."

"Okay." Misao agreed. She gave Aoshi a cute smile in apology to the interruption. "I'll be back, guys." She said to the boys and followed the girls out. Before they were out of sight, though, Sano called. "Hey! What about us!"

"Drive to you respective houses and get a suit for yourselves." Megumi snapped, before disappearing. Sano humphed as he murmured something about not liking being left behind.

Kenshi shrugged. "Okay, then. Let's go." He coaxed the older boys.

"Kenshin, I think you are forgetting something." Sano interrupted. Kenshin and Aoshi looked at him quizzically. "We didn't _drive _here."

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked a few times before realization hit him. Aoshi was the one to solve the problem. "Then borrow your girlfriend's Landrover keys, rooster-head." He said calmly, his voice never changing tone.

After the scene was resolved, the three of them were ready to go out. Sano was driving after a discussion he had won over Kenshin over who would be the one driving. He had won under the argument that the car was not his, and that in any case, it was more his than Kenshin's. Kenshin had humphed but accepted it. Aoshi rolled his eyes over both boys' stubbornness. He couldn't believe how childish the both of them could get when they were together. It made him wonder how they had survived their life without their respective girls guiding all of their steps. 

"I cannot believe the girls made us go all the way to our houses to get the suits." Sano murmured, stopping first on Kenshin's apartment. 

Kensin had no complain there. If that what it took for him to see Kaoru in a two-piece he was not about to complain. Tt really was little payment. 

Aoshi, for his part, had nothing to complain about either. And Sano, he didn't have anything to complain about either, only that it was fun to complain. 

When they had gathered all their things and were about to return to Meugmi's house, a question occurred to Sano. One that he had been eager to ask ever since some weeks ago, but had never had the opportunity to do so.

"Oi! Aoshi! What's with you and the weasel, huh?"

Aoshi's eyes widened momentarily before he regained control of his brain and tongue. "What do you mean, Sanosuke?" He asked in his usual monotonous voice.

"It's pretty obvious, isn't it, Kenshin? Saw them when we were playing pool? All mushy and stuff?" Kenshin nodded with a chuckle, glad that, for once, he wasn't the center of attention of such "delicate" matters.

Aoshi gave them a semi-glare, but continued to play innocent. "I don't know what you two are talking about." He stated. Nor Kenshin, nor Sanosuke believed a word.

"C'mon, Aoshi-san, tell us. You know you can trust us." Kenshin coaxed, not really expecting for an answer, but trying nonetheless.

"As you trust us, Kenshin, in these, let's say, matters?" Aoshi inquired. Kenshin did a double take. "What are you talking about, Aoshi-san?" Kenshin asked, gulping. Here he was, the center of attention again. And he had thought that for a day he would get a rest.

"You know perfectly well about what he is thinking about, Kenshin." Sano said as he drove. "You and his sister? Remember that?"

Kenshin gulped again. He thought of getting away from the matters by glaring at them what they had come to call a Hitokiri Glare (patented and all) to honor the real manslayer assassins that existed during the Bakumatsu No Duran. But decided that that would only scare them a little before they continued to pursue their objectives. He decided to make a deal instead.

"Okay, Aoshi-san. Let's make a deal. I'll tell you _everything _if you tell us what's with you and Misao."

Aoshi shifted uncomfortably on his seat for a few seconds, deciding on his next course of action. "Okay." He finally breathed.

Sano and Kenshin looked at him blankly, not really believing their ears. "Really?" Sano asked, looking at him.

"Sano! Look out!" Kenshin screamed just in time for them to avoid an incoming car.

"Really, Sanosuke."

"Then, spill it out." Sano urged, this time, looking at the road.

Aoshi sighed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kawaii!!!!!" Megumi and Kaoru squealed in delight at the same time when they arrived to Megumi's room and were out of the boys' hearing range.

"I know!" Misao squeaked after them. After some more squeals and squeaks, the three girls got their senses back.

"Looks like you have finally have your wish granted, Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed, truly happy for her friend.

Misao nodded with a huge smile on her lips. Even though they still hadn't a real relationship, it seemed that this time, they were going somewhere, and somewhere _fast._

"But . . ." Misao started. "I still have some doubts. I mean . . . the fact that he is finally talking to me and flirting and all, doesn't mean that he is taking me seriously or anything."

"Misao!" Megumi scolded. "You know Aoshi is not someone to play with people's feelings!"

Kaoru agreed. "Besides, I know my brother. He might be sloooooow to decide, but I know for a fact that once he decides about something or someone, he will take action immediately. And it looks to me that he has finally decided, so expect lots of advances!" Kaoru affirmed with a smirk.

This seemed to convince Misao. After a short pause in which the girls pondered over the situation, the three of them, as if on cue, squealed in delight. "Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm planning on telling her when we are sightseeing at Kyoto, hopefully." Aoshi breathed, finally finishing the story. He had told them almost everything about the last three or four weeks, when he had finally decided to open up to her. He had not given details, but he had given them an overall view of the picture, so they could get a better and stop asking so many prying questions. He mentally prepared himself for their incessant teasing. But none came.

Apparently, they thought the matter quite important, considering the long time they had been _almost _a couple. 

Aoshi cleared his throat. "And what about you and my imouto, huh, Kenshin?" Aoshi asked mercilessly. Kenshin winced visibly and shrunk in his seat.

"Um . . . er . . . me?" Kenshin stuttered, laughing nervously.

"Yes Kenshin, you and Kaoru, his sister, remember now?" Sano asked with a smirk. "We wanna know wht's going on between the two of you, 'cuz, you see, we see the two of you flirting all the time, but you don't seem to go any further." Aoshi nodded chibi-style in the background.

Kenshin continued to laugh nervously, silently praying that they got to Megumi's house too quickly for them to question him further. He did _not _like being the center of attention. Unfortunately for him, he was most of the time.

"When are you planning on telling her?" Aoshi asked him, giving him a terrifying glare as he transformed into a monster (to Kensin's eyes, anyway) with fangs and everything. 

"Oro!" Kenshin murmured, sincerely scared of the Aoshi, now that he was playing the over-protective-brother act. But Kenshin recovered his wits just in time. He gave them a mild glare before continuing. "I don't know if you remember, but you blew it up last time!" Kenshin argued.

They seemed to think about it for a moment. ""Point taken."" They answered in unison. But Sano did not stop there. "It's not like you were doing it very well, anyway."

Kenshin glared at him. "It's not like it is the easiest thing in the world."

"Point taken." Sano said. Aoshi gulped, if Battousai was scared of that, he wondered how he would be. But, he thought, he hoped he was better with women than Battousai was. He was rather clumsy when it came to matters of the heart and especially about girls.

Without another word, they arrived to Megumi's house, each of them mentally bracing themselves for the things to come. And all of them silently prayed that they wouldn't get any nosebleeds in front of their _girls. _

The girls, on the other way, were scheming to get their _boys _blushing, and if it was possible, a nosebleed would be fine.

**__**

To be continued . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Liked it? I hope you did! If you did, don't forget to REVIEW! It makes me happy! You want to make Kyo-chan happy, right? =3 See ya next chappie!!!!


	9. Pool Time 2

****

Forever

Chapter 9: Pool time 2

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Hello there! I'm so glad ff.net is up and running again! To celebrate here is ninth chapter! Enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's been almost thirty minutes! What can they be doing that they don't come down?" Sano whined loudly, already in his swimming trunks, which were completely black except for the scattered white "Aku" Kanji over it, and on the edge of the swimming pool. His feet were already on the water. 

Kenshin, who was at his side, lying on his stomach on the hot stone floor heated by the Sun, shook his head in amusement. "They are _girls, _Sano. You have a girlfriend, you should already know about these things." Kenshin was already waring his swimming trunks, too. His, as Sano's, were custom made. Kaoru had given them to him as a birthday gift. They were blue with prints of his face anime style and chibi with different expressions, one smiling, one crying, one laughing his head off, one glaring and so on. They were really cute, if not a bit childish.

"I know, but still. . . " Sano started. "How about we get in before them? What are we waiting for anyways?" Sano said with his trademark smirk as he stood up from his spot on the stone floor.

"Thought you'd never say it." Kenshin said as he too, stood up and prepared to get in.

Sano did not wait for any other comment. "Incoming!" He shouted as he jumped into the pool with a bomb dive, splashing water all over.

Kenshin smirked and jumped in too, tearing off the leather string that bound his red hair in the process, shouting as he hit the water.

Aoshi looked at them stoically, but in reality he was dying to get inside. He decided to act upon his wishes just this time and stood up from the chair under the roof he was on. He, too, was wearing custom-made swimming trunks. They were midnight blue with prints that read "The strongest" in white and black graffiti-like letters all over.

Unlike his companions, Aoshi's dive was perfect in every single aspect. Not even a splash was heard when he entered the water, and one could have sworn that he was a professional diver, only that he wasn't.

The girls saw the moment the boys entered the water. They were entering the roof beside the pool just when they had decided to get in. They had had some problems with the suits. That's why they had been a little late. It took a while to convince Misao that the suit she was wearing was the perfect one and that in no way she looked like a hooker in it. Misao was a bit delicate when it came to showing her skin. 

Her suit was, indeed, a two-piece. It was completely pink, with only a really stylish hippie-ish yellow flower on the center of her top, which looked quite nice on her.

Kaoru's suit was a bit more daring. Completely black except for the cool electric blue highlights on the top and bikini, it captured your attention immediately. It was tinier than Misao's, the bikini being held in place only by a pair of strings.

Megumi's was even more daring than Kaoru's. Hers was completely red, for there was no place to put any other color in it. It was really tiny.

When they entered the pool area the boys did not notice, they were engaged in some sort of water fight. And, apparently, Aoshi was winning.

The girls cleared their throats to get their attention.

And what attention did they get.

When Sano saw his girlfriend in that tiny bikini of hers, his mouth went instantly agape. But then, he seemed to think better of it, and the cocky grin appeared on his face once more, but accompanied by something else which sent shivers running up and down Megumi's spine.

When Aoshi saw Misao, he couldn't do anything more than blink, and blink and blink. Trying to decide if the woman he saw in front of him was indeed the girl he used to baby-sit and that played with dolls with his imouto. The girl he had in front of him was a woman, and not only the best friend of his little sister.

Kenshin saw Kaoru, and his brain literally stopped functioning. Every single coherent thought drained from his brain and Kaoru was the only image he could recall and see. His mouth went agape as he felt his mouth go dry, his heart race, and his palms go sweaty, even underwater.

He was snapped out of his stupid-daze when Sano elbowed him, painfully. "Shut your mouth already, man!" Sano snapped under his breath, so the girls could not hear him. This made Kenshin shut his mouth immediately, not wanting to look like a complete idiot in front of the girl of his dreams. 

Bad for him, he did look like a complete idiot.

Good for him, Kaoru did not notice that.

"C'mon, girls, get into the damn pool already!" Sano urged, but the girls paid no heed. They still had to apply the suntan.

When Kenshin saw Kaoru lying there, rubbing the suntan to her skin, he knew there was a nosebleed coming. Good for him, when he passed out, he was not in the pool anymore. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Orororororororororororo." 

"Really, Kaoru, Kenshin's so shy! We were only starting and he already passed out!" Megumi said, exasperated. The other two boys were not really in better conditions, but at least they had not passed out, like Kenshin.

Kaoru chuckled as she pressed a towel damped with cold water to his forehead. "I know. But we were cruel, too." 

Misao giggled, helping Aoshi sit down. "Yes. We were cruel."

An evil smile appeared on Megumi's lips, and Sano could have sworn fox ears appeared on her head. "Cruel, but fun!"

"Oi! Guys!" Suddenly a male voice called from the garden gates. Yahiko, clad in his school uniform, waved at them from a distance. Behind him, Tsubame fidgeted with her schoolbag. 

"Yahiko-chan!" Sano called from his spot, laughing when Yahiko turned red from anger and embarrassment. The girls giggled mercilessly as he approached with Tsubame at his heels. She, too, was trying to hide a smile.

When they arrived to the pool area, Kaoru urged them to get to the dressing rooms some distance away from the pool, so they could get changed into their suits. When they asked how Yahiko had gotten his suit and clothes, the kids answered that when Saitoh had picked them up, they had gone to his house to get them.

Once they were all in the pool, Kenshin suggested they played a game. Everybody was for it in an instant. "Yeah, boys on girls on a water volleyball game." Sano suggested immediately. 

"We are gonna beat you so badly!" Kaoru taunted, directing her gaze at Kenshin as they took their positions. Kenshin smirked a confident grin and returned the gaze. "Not in a million years."

Yahiko served. It passed the net, but Tsubame was already on it. She passed it to Misao who quickly got it over the net. Sano and Aoshi tried to get it at the same time, and Sano hit Aoshi's head with his own.

"Itaiiiiiiii!!!!!" Both boys screamed in pain. "Point for the girls!" Megumi called, paying no heed to the males in pain. Kaoru was laughing her head off, as Kenshin was, nearly drowning in the process. Yahiko was laughing too, calling the both of them some names, while they rubbed their sore spots. Tsubame murmured "Kowaii" in one corner as she watched both males blaming each other for their stupidity.

On the other and, Misao was worried about Aoshi. She approached him, stifling some giggles that tried to escape her throat as she thought over the incident.

"Aoshi-sama, are you okay?" Misao asked sweetly to a befuddled Aoshi.

This caused Sano to feel indignant. "Oi! Fox! Why you don't come here to see if I'm all right? She's not even his girlfriend and she's more worried than you are!"

"How can you expect me to be worried about that non-existent brain of yours!? There's nothing living inside your head, so there's nothing to worry about!"

This caused Kaoru and Kenshin to laugh even harder. And nobody knew what had happened to Yahiko, he could have really drowned from laughing so hard.

Sano glared at his girlfriend, somewhat hurt about that.

Megumi noticed, and decided that it had been enough humiliation for him already and decided to comfort him.

"Oh, c'mon tori-atama-baby! You know I don't mean it." She said, honey dripping from her every word. When he did not answer, Megumi decided to play a bolder tactic. She kissed him on the lips with all the passion she could muster having him on a pool, and both of them nearly naked. Sano forgave her that very moment.

Kenshin stopped laughing, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable with the situation. "Er . . .um . . .eeto . . . maybe we should leave it like it is. Kaoru, wanna come in for a drink?" Kenshin asked loudly, getting out of the pool to get a towel for her and another for himself.

"Oh, yeah. That would be nice, thank you Kenshin."

After they had dried somewhat, they decided to go to some part of the house where they would be alone. They decided that somewhere in the garden would be just fine. Kenshin grabbed his sandals and two big towels where they could lie on. Kaoru put on her blue and black open shirt and her sandals and followed Kenshin.

They decided to lie on a spot where they could sunbathe (more like Kaoru decided they would lie there so _she _could get a tan, Kenshin just agreed). 

Kaoru lied on her back over the large beach towel on the grass, closing her eyes and just relaxing. Kenshin, instead of closing his eyes and enjoy the sun, he watched her. He watched her tranquil profile and found peace in doing so. 

Just as Kenshin's eyes were starting to show his longing for her, she decided to open her eyes and looked at him. "What?" Kaoru asked with an amused and slightly embarrassed smile to a smirking Kenshin. "Nothing." He said innocently. "What were you looking at?" She asked with arched eyebrow. "Nothing." He repeated, just as innocently. 

Eyeing him, Kaoru decided to drop the subject. "Tomorrow are we going to leave early?" She asked, closing her eyes again in relaxation.

"Aa." He responded. He chuckled when Kaoru made a grimace of distaste. She was not a morning person. "We have to leave at five to get there at ten or eleven."

"Five hours in the road? No way!"

"Aa. Five hours, at least. Could be more."

Kaoru sighed. Well, she thought, at least it would be five hours in the road with Kenshin. Certainly she could live with that.

She turned to look at him. He was no longer staring at her. They way he looked at her made her feel strange, in a good way. He always looked at her like she was something utterly beautiful that needed to be protected at all costs. She liked that. 

They were actually very close to each other, their towels overlapping. They had started a meter away, but they had come closer as they talked. He had his eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the warm Sun against his skin. She brought her hand to his cheek, and with feather-like fingers, traced his birthmark. After a moment, he realized she was tracing his cheek. Her touch was so light, that at first he thought he had dreamt it. He looked at her over half-closed eyes. 

"It's funny." She said after a moment. "I remember having dreamt about you with a cross-scar instead of this birthmark."

He tilted his head to take a better look. "The birthmark is the same shape." He commented. 

"Yes. But in my dream, it was rough and sharp. This one is not."

"Oh." Kenshin said, having nothing smarter to say. He found the fact that she had dreamt about him strangely nice.

Kenshin, indeed, had a birthmark in his left cheek in the form of a cross, or an x, depending on the angle you looked at it. It added certain ferocity and masculinity to his profile. Kaoru found it to be one of his most appealing features, along with the long red hair and the sweet violet eyes.

"Turn around." Kaoru said suddenly, startling Kenshin a little. "Oro?" He asked stupidly, arching an eyebrow.

"Roll on your back. To get a better tan you have to turn around every ten minutes." She said matter-of-factly, as if it was something he oughta know.

"Okay." He said slowly as he truned around and she did the same. Not that he needed a tan, but he would go to hell and back to please her. So this was something he could easily do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Aoshi, are you sure you are alright? You seem a little spaced-out." Misao asked sweetly to a slightly dizzy Aoshi. 

"Huh? Eeto . . . I'm alright, Misao. You don't have to worry about me." Misao's furrowed brow told that she was not at all convinced with that.

"You don't seem okay, Aoshi." She noted, putting a head on his forehead. "That hit in the head must have been harder than we thought."

"No, really. I'm okay." Aoshi said, gently removing her small hand from his forehead. "Okay, then." She relented.

But her cease-fire was only temporary. She observed him from the corner of her eyes, looking worriedly at him. He really seemed spaced out as he drank from his glass in short sips. His eyes were half-closed, and he did not look at all like his usual self. Misao knew something was not right with him.

It was already six, and Misao had to get home to pack and do other things, but she did not want to bother Aoshi into driving her there. Besides, he didn't look too well, and if he drove, it would be worse. She decided that she would take a cab, or maybe walk, to save a few yen. 

She had lost track of her friends a good thirty minutes ago. She guessed Megumi and Sano had gone to change, and that Kenshin and Kaoru were still in the garden, sunbathing. Yahiko and Tsubame were probably playing video games or watching a movie.

"I gotta get going home, or otousan and Sou-chan are gonna kill me. Gotta pack anyway." Misao said casually, putting the dirty glass and dish on the sink. 

The sound of the glasses hitting the surface of the sink woke Aoshi from his daze. "I'll take you home." He offered, almost mechanically.

Misao smiled at him. "That's not necessary, Aoshi. I'll take a cab, or walk."

"I'm not letting you walk alone, and definitely you are not taking a cab alone, either." Aoshi said a bit authoritatively.

Misao looked at him oddly. "I can defend myself perfectly well, Aoshi. If that's what's bothering you."

"I'm not letting you put yourself under unnecessary danger."

"Aoshi, my house is like two blocks away."

"Three and a half." Aoshi corrected, grabbing his trench coat as he passed the doorway and opened it for Misao.

Misao continued to look at him oddly but followed him outside anyway.

"Okay, then. I'll let _you_ walk _me_ home."

"That's so kind of you." Aoshi joked. He _actually_ joked!

Misao smiled mischievously. "That's the way I am."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Eeto . . . Tsubame-chan . . . er . . ." Yahiko fumbled with his words. He felt a knot rising in his throat. It was the fear of being rejected. Now he understood Kenshin.

"Hai?" Tsubame asked cheerfully without looking at him as she continued to watch "Fushigi Yuugi" in the TV. 

"Ano . . ." When he failed to speak Tsubame looked at him. She titled her head cutely. "Yahiko-chan, are you alright? You look a bit red." At this, Yahiko turned redder.

"I'm okay." He said a little brusquely.

"What is that you wanted to tell me, Yahiko-chan?"

"Don't call me chan!" He said, indignant. Tsubame giggled, already used to the Kenshin-gumi's sudden outburts (mainly Yahiko's and Sano's, Kaoru's occasional and Misao's perpetual genki-ness). She was no longer scared when some of them happened.

"I'm sorry, Yahiko-ch-kun." She corrected herslef in the last moment. "What is that you wanted to tell me?" She asked, her smile never fading.

"I . . . er . . ." He cleared his throat. "It's still a month or more to go, but, er. . . would you like to go with me to the End of the Semester Ball of Hisakata?" He said quickly, with each word he turned a bit redder.

Tsubame turned red, too. "Er, yes, Yahiko-kun. I'd love to!" She said, trying to smile over her shyness. 

Yahiko felt in cloud nine.

"Yahiko-chan! Time to go!" Kaoru's voice told from the entrance of the room.

"Er . . . okay, ja na, Tsubame-chan. See you tomorrow." He said cutely. Tsubame just nodded.

"Chan ja ne yo!!!" Was the ast thing Tsubame heard as she nearly scremed, "Kawaii!!!" and ran in search of her sister to tell her everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

For those of you who like YahikoXTsubame here is a mini-moment! Hope you liked! And for those of you who like M&A, hope this is enough for the moment. K&K Forever! Ja na! REVIEW!!!


	10. Road Time

****

Forever

Chapter 10: Road Time

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

Er . . . I think there is something you guys need to know. Something you have probably figured out already. English is * not * my mother language. So, sorry guys if there are some weird choice of words (thanks **nemo** for pointing that out =)). I'll try to fix that and reread more carefully, but . . . another thing you need to know about me, is that I'm terribly lazy ^_~ so plz don't expect much from me. Hehe * laughs nervously *

The guys and gals are on the road. Lots of time to spend together, alone. What will happen? Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

* yawn * "Kenshin, do we _really _have to go at this unholy hour?" Kaoru asked with a cute yawn, and an even cuter frown. 

Kenshin chuckled. "Aa." He said, clearly humoring her.

"Mou! Kenshin!" She complained, seeing right through him. He smiled innocently at her, making as if he knew nothing of what she was talking about. 

"Baka deashi, drive like a normal person, not a maniac, understood?" Hiko said as he took all of Yahiko's bags from his hands. Yahiko looked at him in awe. 

Kenshin glared at him menacingly, but Hiko did not even notice it. Kaoru giggled in the copilot seat, making fun of him. "Can I call you baka deshi too?" She asked sweetly, smiling deviously. Kenshin groaned and rolled his eyes in frustration. "No." He said simply, mock-frowning at her.

Kaoru's giggles were interrupted by another yawn. "I think I'm gonna fall asleep." She murmured sleepily, not noticing Kenshin's fond and tender smile. 

"Go to Megumi's. See if Sano has arrived yet." Hiko ordered as he helped Aoshi pack his car.

"Okay. You get Okon?" Kenshin asked as he pulled the top on. Hiko nodded. "Bye Aoshi-nee! Bye, Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru said in a sing-song voice that Kenshin found absolutly endearing. 

"Chan ja ne yo!" Yahiko's faraway voice was heard as they pulled from Kaoru's apartment. Aoshi waved her goodbye, interrumpting his talk with some men, friends' and neighbors' to the family. 

"Why me?" Hyottoko asked irritably.

"Because you got the shortest straw." Beshimi explained.

"You arranged it!" He argued.

"There is not possible way of arranging that game, Hyottoko." Shikiho answered calmly.

Hanya sighed in the background and Aoshi felt like rolling his eyes. The group of four studied in the same University as the Kenshin-gumi and all of them were 22. 

"Take good care of both apartments, Hyottoko." Aoshi said in an even voice. Aoshi had never intended to act as the leader of the small group, but it always seemed that he ruled, even if he did not mean it to be like that.

Hyottoko nodded, mumbling a bit. That was the end of the discussion and the four men went to their respective cars and Hyottoko retreated to the apartment. Well, he thought, at least I get to sleep some more.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao found that keeping herself awake as she waited for Aoshi and Hiko to arrive was terribly difficult. She had to rely on her brother to poke her everytime she closed her eyes more than twenty seconds. Soujiro, of course, did this with a smile. There was nothing more fun than poking or annoying the hell out of your sister. 

They were going to spend, perhaps, a week in Kyoto. The tournament lasted at least three days (lots of categories, and yes, lots of parties! Hey! It's _my _fic, I can do that if I want!), plus the days they would spend vacationing and the two days they needed to prepare for the wedding, maybe more. 

It was still dark. No sunrise yet, and not for, at least, another hour. Suddenly, two pairs of headlights cut through the darkness of the night of Tokyo, previously known as Edo.

At the front, Aoshi drove his black Jaguar, and at the back was Hiko, driving his Jeep Liberty. Yahiko and Tsubame stared at them from the back seat.

"Konnichiwa!" Aoshi saluted as he parked the car. Misao was already carrying her bags. "Hi there. Who wakes up at four in the morning on a Sunday?" Misao complained.

"Us?" Soujiro half-answered half-asked, carrying his bags as well and putting them on the Jeep.

"Shut up, Sou-chan." Misao snapped. She definitely, was not a morning person. Her retort, however, did not erase the smile from Soujiro's face.

"Next stop, Megumi's." Hiko announced. Aoshi nodded, and then they were off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rooster-head, no matter what you do, what you say, how much you plead, I'm not letting you drive." Megumi said with finality, glancing at her supplicating boyfriend like she wanted him to disappear.

"But! Please?" Sano asked lamely, his last chance now gone.

Megumi rolled her eyes and shook her head as she took her place on the pilot seat. "If it makes you feel better I'll tell you why I'm not letting you drive this half of the road." She did not wait for his answer. "I'm not letting you drive because we are leading the first part, and I don't want you to get all of us lost, which considering your non-existent sense of direction is completely possible."

"I promise I won't!" Sano tried once more, but all was in vain.

"Look Sano-baby, I'll let you drive when it's no longer our turn to lead. Are you okay with that?"

"Okay, kitsune-onna."

"Good! Now shut up an buckle up." Megumi smirked and made the engine roar. God! She liked her car!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao had yawned for the hundredth time already. Aoshi had pulled on the top so they could be protected from the cold of the wind, but that was not enough for her to go to sleep. She really wanted to close her eyes and just sleep, but sleep wouldn't come, and it was driving her nuts. She sighed in frustration. 

Aoshi looked at her from the corner of his eyes. HE had noticed her growing frustration from the beginning. What caused it, he didn't know exactly, but he had a pretty good idea. She couldn't fall asleep.

"You know, the more you try to sleep, the less you are going to." He said with an amused arched eyebrow. She looked at him with sleepy eyes and hazy mind. She looked like she hadn't understood a word he had said. He smirked.

She blinked.

And then she smiled brightly.

"You smiled." She nearly whispered. He tilted his head, looking at the still dark road. Indeed, he had smiled. Only for her.

"Aa." He said casually, the smirk still on his lips. She liked seeing him smile? He could fix that. 

"That's good." She said cheerfully, stifling another yawn.

"Aa."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Sunrise is in a few minutes." Kaoru said while she looked at the car's ceiling. Kenshin didn't look at her as he responded. "Hai." He relaxed on his seat, one hand resting on the wheel and the other loosely gripping the gearshift. 

"When the Sun is about to rise, have you noticed that near the horizon is completely white?" Kaoru asked, not looking at him.

"Hai. And as you see away from it, it turns light blue."

"It's supposed to come out in only a minute or two."

"You want me to pull off the top?"

At that, Kaoru's face brightened with a wide smile. "Yes!" She said, nearly jumping on her seat.

He chuckled and pushed a button. "You should have said so." He said with a lopsided grin. "You are not going shy on me, are you?" He asked mischievously. 

"Mou! Why would I?"

"I don't know. You were the shy one, not you." 

"Me? The shy one? Do I have to remind you about yesterday?" 

"What about yesterday?" He asked, tilting his head to see her better, the wind played with his hair, even bound by the leather string as it was.

"Oh? So you don't remember?" She said, enjoying the moment. She had to use her hand to keep her hair away from her face. He shook his head. "You don't remember when you passed out when you saw me in a two-piece?" She asked with an arched eyebrow, watching his expression.

He blushed. He opened his mouth to say something, but his words died on his lips. He had nothing to say. He tried another tactic. _Distract her. I need a diversion. The sunrise!_

"Look, Kaoru, the sun is rising."

Kaoru saw right through his lame attempt to distract her from the matter at hand. She giggled but let him be, finding that watching the sunrise was almost as fun, and much more romantic.

"You are so lame." He heard her say under her breath. He chuckled. She didn't miss one.

- - - - - - - - - -

"So, you are Kaoru-san's little brother?" Soujirou asked good-naturedly to Yahiko, who sat between him and Tsubame. Yahiko nodded, suddenly feeling uncomfortable under the older boy's ever-smiling gaze.

"Hope you don't have her temper." 

Yahiko and Tsubame snickered. Kaoru was famous for her short temper. She was probably only merciful to Kenshin, and that was because she liked him and he usually did not inquire her wrath. "No. I haven't got her temper."

"But you got her kenjuutsu skills?" Soujirou asked sweetly. 

"You talk like she was my mother."

"Well, she might not be. But she certainly raised you for the most part."

Yahiko shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Well, yeah . . ."

"Kaoru-san is a compassionate woman, and she is incredibly sweet, Yahiko-kun. She might have a short temper, but that is only to protect herself. I think you should know that." Soujirou said, his voice serious, but his smile not gone.

Yahiko narrowed his eyes. "How would you know?"

"I liked her. And . . . you can say I'm good at reading people." Then he leaned closer to him and whispered. "I know you like my little cousin."

Yahiko's eyes widened to the size of saucers in utter panic. "How would you know!?" He asked, bewildered, but in a whisper.

Soujirou just shrugged.

Tsubame looked at them curiously, dying to know what were they talking about. But she knew that asking would be useless, considering the circumstances.

"Soujirou-san, I didn't know you liked torturing children." Hiko asked from the pilot seat, smirking evilly. 

"I'm not a child!"

"But I'm not torturing them, Hiko-san. I'm just stating the facts." Hiko chuckled.

Soujirou turned to Yahiko. "Don't worry Yahiko. I'll help you tell that person what you have to tell." He said with a wink, which intrigued him.

__

Well, he thought, _might as well get all the help I can get._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sano slept. Megumi thought he looked like a grown up baby when he was sleeping. He ws just so sweet when he was not acting tough. Not that she was complaining. He acted tough around everybody, but she knew the truth. He was only a boy seeking company. Only she knew it, the rest, only suspected. 

They say that when a person is asleep, it shows his/her true self, for there are no longer any defenses left. And Sano definitely was a big baby.

She couldn't resist the urge to stroke his hand, balled in a loose fist. A sigh escaped his lips at the gentle touch, a faint smile coming to his lips. He definitely was a big baby.

Megumi's stomach rumbled. It good be a good idea to stop somewhere and grab a bite. She hadn't had breakfast and she had been driving for two hours already. Three more to go. It was Aoshi's turn to lead, anyway. She grabbed her cell and dialed Kaoru's number. She could see Kenshin's silver Audi on the mirror, a few hundred meters away from her car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the familiar ring of Kaoru's phone. He grabbed it quickly before it could ring a second time, not wanting it to wake uo Kaoru, who, surprisingly enough, was still asleep.

"Moshi moshi." 

"Hey, Ken-san. And Kaoru?"

"Hello, Megumi. Asleep. What's the matter?"

"I'm hungry." 

Kenshin sweatdropped. "I think there is a place we can eat a few kilometers farther. We could drop by there."

"Okay. I don't want to drive anymore, so it would be Aoshi's turn to lead."

"Yeah. I'll tell him at the restaurant, but now, call Misao, okay? I'll call shishou."

"Hai. See you in a minute."

"kay. Ja na."

"Ja." And with that, Kenshin hung up and grabbed his own phone and dialed Hiko's number.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello, Shishou."

"Baka deshi. What's the matter?"

"Megumi wants to stop in the next resting point."

"Okay."

"How're the kids?" Hiko looked over his shoulder. He smirked at the sight.

"Yahiko and Tsubame are sleeping against each other. They look cute. Tell Kaoru-san and she'll have something to tease her little brother for a month." Kenshin chuckled.

"I think I will. And Soujirou-kun?"

"Admiring the view."

"Say hi to Okon-san and everybody else for me, will ya?"

"Just shut up and let me drive, will ya?"

Hiko heard Kenshin mumble something under his breath, but couldn't really understand him. "Ja na, _shishou." _Kenshin said, stressing the last word.

"Ja, _baka deshi._" He said and hung up, closing his cell with a snap. Then he turned to Okon, his current date. "Kenshin said hi."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Misao opened her eyes, he saw Aoshi talking to someone over her cell. During all the conversation he only said "aa" and then hung up.

Misao looked at him with confused and sleepy eyes. "Who was that?" She asked quietly.

"Megumi-san. We'll stop in the next restaurant. You hungry?"

"A bit. Are you tired?"

"No."

"You want me to drive?"

"No, I'm okay. Arigatoo, Misao-ch- Misao."

Misao looked at him with wide surprised eyes, like she wanted to understand or believe something. Had he just almost call her Misao-chan? Were her ears betraying her? He had _never _called her that. Did it mean something.

A smile drew in her face.

"You were about to call me Misao-chan!" She said in a sing-sang voice that sounded almost threatening. She could swear she say a faint blush on his cheeks, but then again, it could have been her imagination.

"Er . . ." He stuttered, not really knowing what to answer to that.

"You can call me that I you want to. I mean, we have known each other for years, why you wouldn't call me that?"

"Er . . . "

"C'mon, say it. Don't be afraid."

"There is the restaurant."

"Don't even _try _to evade the subject." She saw him gulp, and this time, she knew it wasn't her imagination.

He turned to look at her, only for a second, before looking at the road again. "Okay. I'll call you Misao-chan, if you definitely drop the –sama."

Misao smiled brightly. "Deal!" She called as he parked the car.

- - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Kaoru? Wake up." Kenshin said quietly, nudging her with his elbow. He got nothing but incoherent mumbles out of her. He turned off the engine and tried again. Waking up Kaoru could be a real nightmare. 

When he had nudged her and called her for the third time, he was already getting desperate. His companions were already entering the building (which served mexican food) and he could see Sano waving at him to hurry up.

__

Oooookay he thought _there must be something I can do to wake her up without her having a heart attack._

"Kaoru? Kaoru-chan? Wake up sleepyhead, we are going to have breakfast." He said, leaning close to her, maybe more so than he needed. He breathed in her scent. She smelled of Jasmine. "Kaoru, c'mon girl, wake up already." He whispered in her ear, tickling her with his breath.

"Just five more minutes, onii-chan." She responded in a sleepy voice. Kenshin chuckled.

"Kaoru! You have to wake up! There is a fire!!! Fire!!!" He yelled urgently, shaking her.

Kaoru woke up in an instant, almost hitting her head with Kenshin's. The only thing that kept them from having nasty headaches for the rest of the day was Kenshin's god speed.

Kaoru gasped for breath and looked around her, trying to recognize her surroundings. Her wide saphire eyes landed on Kenshin's laughing form and then narrowed dangerously.

"Mou!!! That was so mean, Kenshin!" Kaoru said angrily, trying to find something to hit him with or throw at him.

"Hahahahahaha!!!" Kenshin couldn't resist, but laugh. It had been so funny! Next time, he knew exactly how to wake her up.

"Mou! I hate you!" She said with a death glare, opening the door and pushing herself to her feet. She was stopped by Kenshin's hand, who gripped her wrist before she could get out. She tried to pry his fingers away from her.

"Maa maa, Kaoru. That was not my intention. But you wouldn't wake up!" He said in his defense, but Kaoru would hear nothing of it. Finally, she pulled free, and with last nasty death glare, close the door, hard.

She walked toward the restaurant, ignoring his pleas to wait for him. She opened the door and sat on a chair next to Misao, murmuring under her breath. Everybody looked at her curiously. 

"Er . . . Kaoru-chan?" Misao started tentatively. 

"What?" She snapped.

"Is something wrong?"

"I hate him!" She huffed.

"Er . . . you hate who?"

At that, she refused to answer. Kenshin just appeared and sat in front of her, on the only seat that was left. He looked like a scolded puppy. 

He swallowed hard, aware that everybody was looking at him. "Kaoru?" He started quietly, almost afraid. She ignored him completely.

"Will you forgive me?" He asked, trying to get into her line of vision, all the time looking like a puppy dog that had done something very bad.

She continued to ignore him. The scene unfolding right before everybody's eyes intrigued them completely, not to say that it amused them. It was quite uncommon for Kaoru to be angry like this at Kenshin. More so, when Kenshin had practically begged for her forgiveness. 

"Please?"

She ignored him again. Kenshin felt and _looked _miserable.

The waitress brought the menus . . .

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

K&K having a fight? You have to be kidding, right? Well, no! I'm not kidding! And before you start throwing daggers at me, do you really think this will be an all angsty fic!? Of course not! They patch up things! Soon! 

Liked the K&K, A&M and S&M moments? If you did, let me know! I love hearing from you! 

REVIEW! Make Kyo-chan happy or she'll go psychopath on you! (hehe, kiddin')


	11. Forgiveness

****

Forver

Chapter 11: Forgiveness

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Ohayou minna-san! * grin * I liked this chapter, though I'm not so sure about the last scene. Read and Enjoy! And don't forget to review! If you are reading this on my page, plz leave your revies at the guestbook or any other think available at the contact page, **but **the tagboard. Thank you guys!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin ignored everything else in the restaurant, and focused solely on Kaoru. He _had _to make her forgive him. He would never forgive himself if she didn't. Forgetting that they were not the only ones in the room, Kenshin moved his chair so he could be nearer to her. Kaoru ignored him completely, or so it seemed.

He said nothing, thinking of a strategy to make her pay attention to him. He leaned on the table and looked at her from under blood red bangs with the eyes of a puppy begging for attention. "Forgive me please?" He asked while he raised his hand to play with a tendril of her raven black hair.

Kaoru shook her head lightly. Kenshin smiled a little. At least know she was not ignoring him. "Please?" He asked again, giving the same tendril a gentle tug, just to remind her he was still there. She shook her head and turned away from him, trying to hide the smile that was tugging at her lips. 

Just as he was about to repeat his question, the waitress interrupted him. "What would you like?" She asked in a neutral voice, arching an eyebrow. Kenshin straightened, somewhat embarrassed and Kaoru turned to the waitress, a smile on her lips. "I would like 'tacos al pastor', thank you."

"Er . . . I'll be taking the er . . . 'enchiladas'?" 

"Okay." Said the waitress as she retreated. Kenshin assumed his position once again.

"I won't let you be in peace till you forgive me." He said with a mischievous smile, once again gently tugging at her long black hair. 

Kaoru tossed her head lightly, making Kenshin loose his grasp. Kaoru couldn't keep the smirk that appeared on her lips as Kenshin desperately caught a lock of her hair again. The other watched their interaction with slight amusement and with some curiosity. 

Kenshin retreated from her a little, thinking of the perfect strategy. He thought desperately for some tactic that would make her forgive him. 

Then it hit him.

Outside, on the parking lot, he had seen a little store that sold many different kind of flowers. Kaoru loved Jasmine. 

Some minutes afterwards, Sano found himself outside, on the parking lot, buying flowers. He groaned loudly. The things he did for his friend. Should give him a medal. He bought the Jasmines from a very nice old lady and turned to the restaurant. Only to find his girlfriend staring up at him with hearts on her eyes. 

"You bought those for me?" Megumi asked excitedly to her suddenly very uncomfortable boyfriend. 

"Eeto- Kitsune, er these are not for you." Sano said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

Megumi's sweet stare instantly turned into a glare. "What do you mean these are not for me?" Megumi asked in a low, dangerous voice that made Sano shudder in fear. 

"Er . . . you see, Kitsune. These are for Jou-chan." _Not the smartest thing you have done. _Sano thought when he saw Megumi's glare heightened a notch and her eyebrow twitched. "Don't get me wrong! You see jou-chan is mad at Kenshin, well, these are for her!" Sano said triumphantly, waiting for her to smile at him. "But . . . " he continued, now that she hadn't smiled at him, "I bought red roses for you!" Sano said. _Gottcha! _Sano thought when Megumi's glare faded a little.

He desperately turned to the nice flower lady and pleaded with his eyes. The lady got the idea and handed him nicely wrapped red roses. Sano blessed her. 

"Here you got Kitsune-onna! I wanted it to be a surprise but now it won't be." Sano said as he handed her the roses. Megumi did not fully believe him, but let him go only because she understood what he was doing: Helping Ken-san get on tanuki's good side again.

"That's one thousand yen, sir."

"WHAT!?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin was drinking the tenth glass of water of the meal. These damn things were so F hot! Kaoru giggled beside him, looking at him panting to try and make the fire in his mouth stop. But still, Kaoru flatly refused to talk to him. He had been so rude! And she had been having such a nice dream, too! He would have to do something very nice to make her forgive him. _Mou! _She thought, the frown returning to her cute face, despite the fact Kenshin was making the funniest faces to get rid of the salsa in his mouth.

At that moment, Sano decided to enter the room, hiding the flowers on his back. Kaoru, who had decided to ignore all the men of the party to add more effect, did not notice him. Nor did she notice when Sano handed the flowers to Kenshin (gaining some weird stares from the other customers).

Kenshin, who at that moment had stopped panting like a dog, received them and handed him the yen. Sano frowned at him for some strange reason, signaling his girlfriend who was holding a dozen of beautiful roses. Kenshin decided best to ignore him.

Everybody had already finished their meals and were slowly walking away. Just when Kaoru was about to stand up and leave, Kenshin took her hand in a firm, but gentle grip. Kaoru looked at him, a frown on her face.

"Will you forgive me?" Kenshin asked quietly, his head bowed. Kaoru found it very hard not to tell him that of course she forgave him! Instead, she looked coldly at him.

Kenshin, not hearing her answer, showed her the flowers that he produced out of nowhere. Kaoru let out an AW! And took the flowers from his hands. She loved Jasmines. 

Kaoru didn't know what to say.

"You like them?" Kenshin asked meekly, always looking like a scolded puppy.

"Of course I like them! You are so sweet!"

At that, Kenshin smiled widely. "That means I'm forgiven?"

"I'll think about it." Responded Kaoru, smiling evilly. 

"Oh, c'mon! I have already _begged _for your forgiveness, bought you flowers, what else do you want me to do?" Kenshin asked in a suffering tone.

Kaoru smiled and titled her head. "Let me drive."

Kenshin gave a start. "If I let you drive, will you forgive me?"

Kaoru nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru was happy. Oh, yes, she was happy. They were less than seven miles from Kyoto and she was dying to get there. She wanted to stretch her legs, rest and maybe take a look around. Kaoru smiled fondly at the sleeping Kenshin beside her. He had fallen asleep an hour or so after they had left the restaurant, and he was still sleeping. 

She could have her revenge now. Kaoru thought evilly. She really couldn't plot revenge seeing his peaceful face with an ever so sweet smile on his lips. He had removed the leather string that bound his hair before he went to sleep and know all his red hair covered his shoulders and most of his face. 

If there was one thing Kaoru loved about being with the redhead was the sense of security and safety that surrounded her when he was near. He may not notice, but she did, that he was slightly possessive of her, especially when there were other untrustworthy males around. He was so protective of her to the point that he had been suspended for a full week (would have been more if Kaoru had not intervened that time) from school when he had been engaged in a fight with a senior that had been stalking her. He had almost broken the guy's arm that time. Gohei, she believed, was his name.

She had reprimanded him, of course. But she had also been grateful. Her reprimands had come from the fact that she had been scared he would get hurt more than anything, after all, the guy was more than twice his size. 

Kenshin shifted in his sleep, startling her from her thoughts. She smiled fondly at him once again, turning the radio on, but very softly, as not to wake him up. "Ai suru hito o mamoru tame ni" was on the radio.

__

To protect the one he loves, Kaoru thought with slight amusement, hearing the song drifting softly from the speakers.

That's when Kenshin decided to wake up. Letting out a sigh, he stretched, refusing to open his eyes just yet. Kaoru giggled at his side and looked at the road, they were already in the outskirts of Kyoto.

"We are already here, Kenshin." She murmured, poking him in the ribs to make him open his eyes, since he still refused to open them.

"Aa." Kenshin murmured, but instead of fully waking up he just turned around and tried to sleep again.

"Mou! Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru near yelled, poking him harder. Kenshin squirmed and mumbled something incoherent.

Kaoru giggled again, her anger failing before such a cute scene. There was no doubt about something: Kenshin was a bishounen. And a very cute one at that. If only he were a little bit clueless when it came to her . . .

She poked him again in the ribs once they had to stop at a red light. Kenshin winced and yelped, but plainly refused to open his eyes.

"You are being such a baby, Kenshin. I should do what I was planning to do to you before you woke up." Kaoru mumbled loudly enough for him to hear.

Kenshin cracked open one eye. He looked at her from beneath his blood red bangs, curious. Kaoru was not looking at him, but he knew that she knew that he had opened an eye.

"What were you planning to do?" He asked softly, suspiciously. 

"I won't tell you. I might use it some other time." She said with a smile that made Kenshin shudder involuntarily, wondering what she had in mind.

He rubbed the sleep from his eyes with both hands and finally decided to look around him. Indeed, they were already in Kyoto.

Kaoru deftly guided them through the crowded streets. "Where are we going?" Kenshin asked after a few turns and verifying that the others were still with them. They still were. He twisted in his seat, looking for the elastic to tie his hair that he had lost.

"Dr. Genzai lives somewhere here. I did some research and found out that he leaves only a few blocks away from the dojo where the tournament is held. In fact, this whole area seems to be dedicated to dojo's and training grounds."

"It's looks like a nice place. Full of trees." Kenshin commented and then he said triumphantly: "Found it!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Rooster-head, unload those things." Megumi ordered Sano, and he mumbled something about pushy Kitsunes under his breath. Sano lifted the four suitcases and walked toward the house.

Dr Genzai's house was better described like a mansion. It was solely japanese in it's style, though it had all the facilities of an occidental house, much like Misao's house, but bigger. The garden was pretty big and very well taken care of. The house was made out of wood and the shoji doors were nicely decorated. At the back there was a small lake with fish swimming in it. 

Sano put his cargo on the floor none-too-genlty and proceeded to the kitchen, where Kenshin was helping Dr. Genzai and Megumi make a small lunch. Kaoru was showing Misao the room where the girls would sleep, so she could bring her things there.

Dr. Genzai had been kind enough to let everyone saty in the house as long as they wanted too. Saying that he was a lonely man that needed some company. He had two granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume, who he loved very much. He had taken care of them ever since their parents died in a car accident. But at that moment, they were at school.

"Don't dare!" Megumi threatened just when Sano was about to steal the food they were preparing. Sano pouted but moved his hand away. 

Yahiko was showing Soujiro and Tsubame around the house and they were enjoying every moment of it. 

Hiko moved into the kitchen and bowed low in thanks toward Dr. Genzai, who just smiled good-naturedly and dismissed it. 

When everybody was installed in his or her own room, and had eaten the food prepared by the two doctors and Kenshin, they decided to take a look around, walking. 

Sano walked hand in hand with Megumi at the very front of the party. Talking happily while Megumi occasionally pointed at things she liked. The sidewalk in which they were walking was broad and only few cars passed by the street at their right. At their left was a mid-sized park with lots of trees and vegetation and a playground for small kids. 

"Yahiko-chan! Why don't you go play to the slide!" Sano teased and the rest snickrered.

Yahiko fumed, but before he could bark a retort, Tsubame, who was walking by his side, took his hand in hers and spoke. "Yes! Let's Yahiko-kun!" Yahiko's eyes widened at the feel of her hand in his and could only nod stupidly, forgetting everything about Sano.

Kaoru laughed heartily as she saw her little brother follow the girl of his dreams to the empty playground. Kenshin laughed with her and was so very tempted to do as Tsubame and take her hand in his, but he was shy. Behind him, he could hear Misao talking to Aoshi. 

"Aoshi, we have to subscribe today, don't we?" Misao asked as she read some papers in her hands. 

"Hai." He responded, looking at the papers she was reading. "The inscriptions are today at the Kyoto dojo."

"Then, what are we waiting for! Let's go!" Misao said genkily, almost throwing the papers. Aoshi nodded and pointed at a large buillding a few streets away. "The dojo is three streets away from here."

"Could you subscribe us, too?" Kaoru asked, turning to her brother and to her best friend. Both nodded. "Subscribe rooster-head, too, okay?" Kaoru suggested, seeing that Sano was too busy with his girlfriend and that he was not paying attention to them.

And with that, Aoshi and Misao left the group and walked to the dojo. Aoshi had to stop her a few times from getting killed by a car, but finally, they made it there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A while later, Sano and Megumi had dumped Kaoru and Kenshin, saying that they were now officially in a date, and that they would meet at Dr. Genzai's at dinner, or possibly later. The redhead and the raven-haired girl could only nod.

Now, they were left to themselves.

The park they were at was really beautiful. It had dozens of enormous Sakura trees, all in full bloom. Their flowers covered everything, those that were in the floor covered the green grass, making it pink and those that were still attached to the tree made the blue sky pink, too.

Kaoru smiled at the sight. "Let's stay here for a while Kenshin. I cannot leave Yahiko alone here and I want to see the trees!" Kaoru said excitedly and Kenshin nodded energically in full agreement with a huge, sincere smile on his lips.

Kaoru chose to sit under the shade of a big Sakura tree deep into the park, where they were far from the street but she could still see Yahiko and Tsubame. They were swinging lazily on the swings, talking. 

She patted the grass beside her and motioned Kenshin to sit beside her. He did so without complaining. After Kenshin had sat next to her, she lied down, looking at the sakura blossoms covered branches of the trees. After a moment, Kaoru began talking.

"Sakura blossoms remind me of mom." She said softly, playing with her hand with tiny pink petal. "She loved Sakura." She continued, her eyes gaining a distant look as she remembered those times, when her Mom and Dad were with them and when she didn't have to act like a mother to Yahiko. Kenshin gazed down at her, not knowing what to say, but knowing that she needed his support. He took her hand that was closest to him and gave it a light squeeze.

"The house was always full of Sakura flowers. And that knew she loved them. He was always so romantic when it came to her." She continued a bit sadly, but then, her voice and her eyes took a playful tone. "I bet you wouldn't be half romantic as he was." She said with an impish grin. 

Kenshin mock frowned at her and titled his head, as if hurt. "Oro! Are you accusing me of being an unromantic jerk?" He asked, arching an eyebrow as he waited for her answer. 

Kaoru's impish grin widened. "You can take it like you want, my redhead friend. But unless you prove me wrong, that's what I'm thinking."

Kenshin, who was not a guy that backed off from challenges was up on it in a second. "Well, then. Let me prove you wrong." He said playfully as he stood up from his position and helped her up. Kaoru looked at him almost expectantly, not knowing what ot think.

"What are you doing Kenshin?" She asked when he saw him take his place in front of her, very close to her and take one of her hands with his own. Kaoru's heart was starting to beat very rapidly, but she did not let it show.

"I'm proving you wrong." He said matter of factly. Then, he cleared his throat and murmured to himslef "Okay, here I go." She could tell he was nervous, so very nervous, that he could see he was actually trembling. Very lightly, but still visible.

"Your blood is my blood." He started, his voice a teasing whisper, his hand a gentle caress. "Your breath is my breath." He leaned closer to her, and she could actually feel his breath against her skin. "Your heart beats for mine," The hand that held hers tightened slightly while he raised the other and traced her cheek with feather-like fingers. His touch left her breathless, "and I cannot live without you," He stepped closer, and his breath, that before was on her cheek, passed to her ear, making her shiver at the gentlel and yet so powerful sensation, "for your life is my life." The gentle, and soft, so soft she could have imagine it, brush of his lips on the tender skin below her ear, made her close her eyes unconsciously and gasp for breath, "I'll protect you till death takes my heart, my breath, my blood," he painfully punctuated each word, and Kaoru knew and felt that he meant every word with all his heart, with all his mind, "and even after death, my soul will seek yours," his voice was not higher than a breathless whisper, but the power of his words left her without strength. He lightly brushed his cheek against hers and she could feel the delicious caress of his blood red heair against her face, "for I cannot live without you." She was afraid her knees would give away, but his arms surrounded her, and he supported much of her weight, even though he had been left with as much strength as her. "For you are my very soul." He finished slowly, without looking at her, his eyes closed and his breath quick.

A delighted and high squeak interrupted their moment, startling both of them and making them snap their heads up and look at the one that had made the sound. 

Misao was there, and so was Aoshi.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

__

So? What did you guys think about the last scene? Is it romantic or just plain lame? I love to hear about you! Plz Review! I **did **notice this chapter has only K&K with only few moments from the other couples, but I promise to make up for you in the next chapter. I wrote this chapter with a slight case of writer's block so I don't know if this chapter is good or not. Plz tell me what you think. Review!


	12. Confession

****

Forever

Chapter 12: Confession

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Okay, here is chapter twelve. I know I haven't updated in a quite a while, but I swear it's not my fault. I didn't have Internet for three whole days (stupid phone company busted some cables in the rain) and now that I have, I have been having this problem with fanfiction.net. The site doesn't open in my computer, but it does in my mom's. And no matter what I do, I cannot get it to work. * sigh * I don't know what I'm gonna do.

Any ways. Enjoy the chapter. Hope A&M fans like it. ^_^ I think you will. Regarding K&K fans, you'll have to wait a bit more ^_~ But trust me, it will be soon.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"C'mon, Aoshi! Let's go back!" Misao said excitedly as she clinged to his arm, looking one side and other to cross the street. They had already subscribed to their respective categories and Misao couldn't wait for the tournament to start. 

"Okay, Misao-chan. Kaoru and Kenshin should still be at the park where we left them." Aoshi said holding her hand to his arm as they waited for the cars to let them cross. 

Misao looked at him curiously. "Why is that? They could have gone anywhere by now." She replied.

Aoshi nodded. "I know Kaoru. That park is full of Sakura." Aoshi said, not giving any further explanation. After that they walked silently, each immersed in his or her thoughts. They were near the park when they first spotted them. At first, they didn't believe what they were seeing. They were so close to each other, closer than normal, at least. They seemed oblivious to everything else around them. 

At Misao's order, they did not make a sound as they approached, relaying heavily on their ninja skills. Aoshi did not want to intrude, sure that his little sister would be very mad at him for interrupting them. On the other hand, his protective brother nature was surfacing and he wanted to know what was going on. 

A few more steps and they were close enough to hear what they were saying. Oddly enough, none of them realized that they were intruding, so engrossed in each other they were. Aoshi suddenly felt the urge to tear them apart, but soon enough realized that he was being unreasonable. 

"I'll protect you till death takes my heart, my breath, my blood." They heard Kenshin saying. Misao felt her breath caught in her throat realizing just what Kenshin was doing, and suddenly, she didn't want to be there. She was being rude, but she wanted to know, wanted to hear. "And even after death my soul will seek yours, for I cannot live without you." Misao felt the urge to squeal in delight, but knew that he was not finished, and did not want to interrupt. "For you are my very soul." The last line was very hard to hear, Kenshin having only whispered it in her ear, breathless. That was when she squealed her delight.

"Kawaii!!!" She near screamed, snapping them out of their reverie. Misao wanted to bang her head on a wall for her outburst. She had ruined it! She would never hear the end of it from Kaoru, and Megumi was going to kill her! That is, _if _Kaoru did not kill her first.

Kenshin turned around in a snap, his face as white as paper and his eyes wider than saucers. He gulped visibly and let go of Kaoru as if she had burned him. He opened is mouth to say something, then closed it and opened it again, but no words came out. His throat was drier than paper, and so tight he could hardly breathe. 

Aoshi wanted to run far, far away. Was it his imagination or Kaoru's eyes were darker than cobalt when they rested on him? And was that amber on Kenshin's eyes? Was Misao gulping hard and stepping backwards? Oh God! It _was _amber on Kenshin's eyes.

Aoshi looked from Kaoru to Kenshin and back. Kenshin was making an immense effort not to let his anger show. He cleared his throat repeatedly.

Kenshin had suffered from so many strong feelings in a single minute. First had come the revealing of his feelings to Kaoru. That was enough for him in a single day. But then, it came the utter and complete panic, that was, when he had heard Misao and when he had seen Aoshi. Then it came the embarrassment. So intense he wanted to die. But then, came the anger. Anger, with such a passion the only thought in his mind had been: "Kill". Which he had to control with the very last ounce of emotional energy he had left. He had to get away. Now. Fast.

"I gotta go." He muttered lightly. And that was he did, he left, far away from the scene. Far into the park. He heard Kaoru calling his name in a whisper, but he did not look back. He just walked faster, till he was running. Away. Far away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I should just kill you!" Megumi said for the nth time that afternoon. She was frustrated with the whole deal. She needed to punch someone, hard.

"I know!" Misao whined, burying her face on her hands. Megumi sighed. Even if it was Misao's fault that they were in this problem, she couldn't really be angry with her.

"Look, it's okay Misao. I know we will fix this somehow."

"It's not that easy! Kenshin's been missing for four hours now! He doesn't answer our phone calls to his cell and Sano and Aoshi already went to look for him! And they didn't find him! And Kaoru hates me!" Misao finished miserably, near to tears.

"Misao, is _not _that bad. You shouldn't cry. And Kaoru doesn't hate you. You know she is incapable of that." She said in her more soothing voice and Misao sniffed.

"Hey." A male voice saluted from the doorway. "Kitsune is right, weasel. You know jou-chan doesn't hate you, and Kenshin is perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Kyoto is not a strange city to him, he knows his way." Sano said in a strangely gentle voice.

Misao sighed, sniffing away the remaining of the tears that had threatened to spill. "Okay."

Just then Aoshi stepped into the room, accompanied by Hiko. Hiko did not look in the least bit worried about his son, in fact, he looked as smug and proud as ever, not in the least bit affected by his son's disappearance. 

"All of you are baka." Was the first thing that left Hiko's lips once he stepped fully into the room. "You are worried over nothing. Baka deshi can take care of himself, after all, I trained him. He just needs time to think." He finished, waving his cape in a dramatic gesture.

"Hiko-san is right." Aoshi said. "But if he doesn't come back by sunset, Sano and I will go out to look for him again." He suggested, more to assure a distressed Misao than over his worries about Kenshin. He was not worried about him. Not like his sister and her best friend were. 

Aoshi sighed. Kaoru was giving him the silent treatment. Maybe she felt it was all his fault, being him the older brother and the supposed to be responsible and sensible guy here. She was not mad at Misao, well at least she wasn't giving _her _the silent treatment.

Aoshi sighed again. This was going to be a though situation. He could see Kenshin (that is, once he came back) acting all shy around Kaoru, avoiding her and being completely awkward. 

"Where is Kaoru?" Megumi asked. 

"She is in the living room, with the girls." Came Sano's instant reply. 

Just as Sano had said, Kaoru was in the living room playing with Suzume and Ayame. They were chasing each other around the couches and sofas and Kaoru hal-heartedly went after them. She didn't want the girls to see that she was sad and upset, but children have knack for those things. 

"Kaoru-nee, why are you sad?" Suzume asked in her tiny sweet voice.

"I'm not sad Suzume-chan."

"Yes, you are!" Ayame and Suzume cried in unison with identical pouts on their faces. 

Kaoru smiled sadly. "Okay, I am, kinda. I guess. I'm confused." She said, bowing her head, trying to sort out her thoughts. She didn't know how to act around Kenshin anymore. Was he her boyfriend? Only a friend? Not even that? She wanted to shout in frustration. She breathed deeply. The only thing she needed to do was talk to him, right? Right! The only problem was that he had decided to go missing. Now, of all the time in the world.

She sighed. "Why are you sad, Kaoru-nee?" Suzume-chan repeated her question. 

"I'm sad, because Kenshin is not here." She whispered, more to herself than anybody else.

"Ken-nii will return very soon, Kaoru-nee!" Ayame answered happily, resting importance to the situation. "And when he returns, I will pull his hair for making Kaoru'nee sad."

Kaoru had to giggle at the mental picture of Kenshin being punished by the little girl.

Suddenly she heard a sound. It was a sound that did not come from upstairs, where everybody was, but from outside, the garden, and then a door being open.The little girls were running toward it before Kaoru had time to stop them. She didn't have to follow them thoug, when she heard their greeting.

"Ken-nii!!!" Suzume shouted in greeting, smiling widely from ear to ear. Kenshin answered her smile with a sad one of his own. There was so much going on in his head right now. He titled his head in amusement and confusion when he saw that Ayame's face was not decorated with the usual wide smile, but with a small frown and a visible pout.

He gingerly stepped in, closing the door and lifting Suzume with one arm. "What's wrong Ayame-chan?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, without warning, Ayame kicked Kenshin in the shin, making him yelp. "Oro!" He complained, careful not to let go of Suzume. "What was that for, Ayame-chan!?"

Before the little girl answered, Suzume gave Kenshin's hair a mighty pull, making him yelp again. "Oro!"

"That was for making Kaoru-nee worry!" Suzume replied to his previous question. "And that was for making her sad!" Ayame said right afterwards.

"Oro? Is Kaoru here?" Kenshin asked uncertainly, looking around him, but he found no trace of Kaoru.

Both girls nodded in answer to his question. But before Kenshin could ask again about Kaoru, everybody that had heard his oro's went to greet him, and scold him and tell him all the other things they wanted to tell him.

"Stupid Kenshin!" _That's Sano, _Kenshin guessed. "I told you baka deshi would be here in no time." _That's obviously Sihshou. _"Himura!!!" _That sing-song voice can only be Misao's. _"Ohohohoho!" _Why is Megumi laughing? _

He heards many voices, but he couldn't make Kaoru's out. But he couldn't even start worrying about because in less than a second he was surrounded by his friends, his Shishou, Dr. Genzai and the girls. But there was no sign of Kaoru anywhere.

Kaoru was debating with herself about a question. Was she going to face Kenshin, just like that? After the (beautiful, she inserted mentally) things he had told her? What was she going to tell him? What would happen to their relationship? She didn't want to loose everything they had right now. They were best friends, and she loved the situation as it was. She had wanted to be something else, more than a best friend, but now that she had achieved that (or almost) she didn't know anymore. 

Finally, after about ten minutes, the crowd stopped beating Kenshin for his absence and they scattered around, or so it seemed to Kaoru who was still hiding in the living room. But fate had it that things were not what they seemed. In reality, the crowd was approaching the living room so they could seat, and Kenshin was with them.

Kaoru's head snapped up the moment she felt Kenshin's presence enter the room. Instinctively, her eyes searched for his. And locked. 

His violet eyes were wide with what she thought was apprehension, and maybe confusion and fear. He was just as confused as her. Maybe he thought she was going to reject him. Kaoru managed an small and furtive smile, and he seemed to relax in her gaze. He returned the smile with the tiniest of his own. The exchange was not gone unnoticed by the small crowd. They ushered one another out of the room, leaving them alone. When Kenshin noticed, his eyes went as wide as when he had entered. And he tried to stop them with his gaze, but everything was in vain. He was _alone _with Kaoru. What was he going to do?

Aoshi placed his hand in the small of Misao's back, pushing her lightly out of the room. Misao protested a little, at first, but then she let herself be guided out of the room. Aoshi was being almost unnaturally gentle and gentlemanly with her. To the point she wanted to turn around and demand an answer to such strange situation. But instead, she decided to enjoy the situation, given the circumstances. She would have thought that Aoshi would interfere in the Kaoru-Kenshin situation at hand, given that he was the older brother and all, supposed to be protective and everything. But instead, he had proven to be quite a help in the case. In fact, he had been the first one to usher the crowd outside the room.

Now they were in the beautiful garden. It was full of well-taken-care-of flowers and an enormous Sakura tree. In the center of the garden, there was a medium-sized lake full of pure, blue water. If you looked closely, you could even see the little fish moving around the water. It was surrounded with round big stones, so it was easy to step very near the water without falling inside. 

Misao looked around, expecting to see the whole crowd in the garden, but instead, it was she and Aoshi alone. She saw her reflection in the water, accompanied by Aoshi's taller one.

"Misao, I have something to tell you." Aoshi started, from behindd her, looking at her thanks to her reflection in the surface of the water.

Misao's heart started to beat more rapidly, but she did not let it show. She lazily moved the water with her fingers, making little ripples and startling the fish. "What is it, Aoshi?" She asked without looking at him.

He leaned beside her, and mirrored her movements in the water. The fish, bewildered, moved to the other side of the small lake. "It's something I have been waiting to tell you for weeks, now."

"Sou da ne?" Misao asked to make him now she was listening and force him to conitnue. There was something in his tone that told her that this was something important, and that if she missed the chance now, she might never know.

He nodded, knowing that she could see him in the reflection of the water. There were a few seconds of silence, and Misao, for a moment, thought she would never know.

"Misao . . . I like you."

Only then, did Misao turned to look at him. She titled her head, a small smile on her lips.

"Only like?" She asked mysteriously, her smile widening. 

Aoshi almost had a heart attack, thinking of her actions as rejection, but then he noticed the playful glint on her eyes, and knew what the right answer was.

"No." He said quietly, shaking his head. Using his nimble ninja skills, he moved even closer to her with catlike movements, not making a sound. She turned to him, her eyes curious.

"No?"

"No." He repeated. With extreme delicacy, not strange, but unexpected from him, he placed his hands on her waist, just where he top ended and her jeans started, touching the exposed flesh. His touch felt warm against her skin and electricity flowed through all her body.

Again, with catlike movements, he leaned even closer to her, his face mere centimeters away from her own. 

"I adore you." He amended, lightly kissing her forehead. Her eyes closed on her own accord at the touch of his lips on her skin.

"I cherish you." He whispered moving lower and kissing a closed eyelid. She smiled at the sensation, like a tickle but more sensual.

"I admire you." He kissed the other eyelid, and a delighted giggle escaped Misao's lips, but she did not open her eyes.

"I long for you." He moved lower and kissed the tip of her nose. She breathed in his scent and was delighted with it. He smelled like the sea.

"I treasure you." He whispered just above a breath before lightly kissing her left cheek. She parted her lips, hoping for something more.

"I'm insane for you." He said passionately, kissing her other cheek, he too, hoping for something more. "Aoshi . . ."

"I love you." He said breathlessly, his lips finally finding hers. There was nothing tender about their first kiss. It was pure intense passion in a fire the first moment their lips touched. Misao felt a jolt of electricity flowing through all her body, starting from her lips. It was an addictive jolt of electricity. She wanted more. She leaned closer to him, seeking more of him, wanting all of his presence around her.

He crushed her to him, wondering how he had ever hesitated about telling her about his feeling, thinking she was going to reject him. This was the best that had ever happened to him in his life, and he intended to keep it that way. He loved the feel of her lips against his. Loved the way she pressed herself closer, seeking for more. Loved the way she made him feel. And loved to make her feel like he felt.

They didn't want to separate, but fate had it that there was a loose rock right where they were. And luck had it that they were to immersed in each other to notice. When Misao moved a little to place her arms around his neck to have better access to him, she slipped falling into his arms. He lost balance and in a second they were both rolling into the lake, dripping wet.

"Oh! God! This is my favorite top!" Misao complained instantly, but had to stop the line of protest that were coming when Aoshi started laughing, his pitch balck bangs plastered to his forehead. 

"I don't see what's so funny!" Misao protested, but his smile and joy were contagious and she had to laugh to at the situation, besides . . . she liked the way he looked with his clothes plastered to his body . . .

"I didn't know Aoshi had a sense of humor." Sano said with a smirk from his place on the porch, next to his girlfriend.

Megumi slapped him playfully on the arm. "Obviously he has." She said with a raised eyebrow at the scene. He had actually been laughing nonstop for about five minutes and didn't look like he was going to stop anytime soon. "Or maybe that's hysteric laughter cuz he realized that he said he loves weasel-girl." Sano quipped.

Megumi slapped him again, making him drop some tea on the floor.

"Hey!"

"You deserved it."

"And how are Kenshin and Kaoru faring?" Sano asked, moving closer to her.

Megumi sighed, leaning her head on Sano's soulder. "I don't know. But I think they will be alright. They just need to talk, that's all."

"Kenshin won't be easy to talk to. He likes to keep many things to himslef. And I don't think Kaoru will be able to talk either, not with everything's that's going on on her head right now." Sano said sagely.

Megumi looked at him oddly. "Since when do you know how to read people so easily?" She asked suspiciously. 

Sano grin was lopsided when he next talked. "Since Kenshin's my best friend and I love jou-chan as a sister. And, believe me, I know both of them very well." Sano said proudly.

"Whatever." 

That's when Kaoru burst out from the room and into the garden. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Sooooooooooooo . . . what do you guys think? Liked it? I hope you did . . . Any ways, leave me a review plz. God knows I'll need them. I'm back in school and won't have much time to write. Sooo, if you leave me your reviews I'll be sure to find the time ^_^ Bye!


	13. Be My Girlfriend

**Forever**

Chapter 13: Be My Girlfriend

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I'm so so so so sorry guys for taking so long. I've been very busy with school and everything. Hope you guys don't hate me for taking this long. I'm so ashamed of myself right now. Please Review, even though I know you guys hate me for the time being._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Yahiko was getting desperate. This was the fifth time they were playing, and this was the fifth time he was loosing. And he didn't like that. He was sure about something, though. Chess was not his game. Definitely not. 

Tsubame was another story. She liked the game, more because it was something she was really good at than anything else. Nonetheless, she felt a little bad for Yahiko who just couldn't get anything in the game right. He was much like Sano that way. Her sister's boyfriend was just as bad in the game as the boy, even worse. Yahiko was so bad at it that at first she actually thought he was doing it on purpose to let her win. Later she discovered that was not the case. He was actually loosing. Pretty badly, too.

Tsubame moved her queen two spaces to the front, hoping that Yahiko would see that she had left her king completely open. He didn't notice though, and he moved his horse exactly where she could take him out with the queen or whatever other piece she liked. Tsubame sighed for tenth time in ten minutes. He was hopeless in this game. 

Tsubame made as if she was leaning over the table to get a better look and toppled over all the pieces. Better put the boy out of his misery and stop this game.

"Oh Yahiko-chan! I'm so sorry!" Tsubame said in a bad-actor voice, hoping that Yahiko wouldn't see over the strategy to save the last bit of his honor by not loosing a fifth time.

That's when Kaoru burst out of the room.

Nor Yahiko nor Tsubame had heard anything on the other room, and Kaoru seemed more angry than sad. She looked frustrated, Yahiko decided.

Seconds afterwards, Kenshin stepped into the room with hesitant steps, looking as Kaoru stepped into the garden. After a few seconds of looking at Kaoru's retreating form, Kenshin turned to look at the two teenagers. Tsubame was still leaning over the table after she had toppled all the pieces and their faces were really close together. Kenshin sported a little sad smiled at this, almost as if he was longing for something, or he was jealous of them.

Kenshin took another step inside the room. He didn't know what he had done. He had not said anything, in fact, not a word. He had hoped she would say anything, anything to lift the tension, but she had just looked at him, waiting for him to talk. When he had not said anything, she had left the room. He was still wondering why.

His life was just too messed up for comfort. He sighed for nth time that day. He felt a hand on his shoulder, a very big hand that could only belong to his shishou.

"Baka deshi, you really need to talk to her." Hiko said lightly.

"I- I know, Shishou." Kenshin said softly, bowing his head. His blood red bangs fell over his eyes, effectively concealing his expression. 

Hiko saw as the young girl practically ran into the garden, immediately flling into the arms of her best friend, no matter she would get soaked too.

Kenshin sighed. "But not today . . ."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The tournament came and went. Everybody got a prize to bring home but the tension between Kenshin and Kaoru was driving everybody nuts. The were extremely polite to each other, like they were not best friends, like they didn't like each other, like they were complete strangers. 

They avoided each other the most they could to the point where if one of them entered one room, the other would step out of it. It seemed they really did not want to talk about it, and they were doing everything that were in their hands not to talk to each other.

Megumi and Misao tried to talk about it with Kaoru, but she refused to do so, saying that there was nothing wrong, that she was okay. And if Kaoru did not want to talk, there was nothing Misao and Megumi could do about it, so they let her be, hoping they would somehow fix the mess.

Sano, being Kenshin's best friend, tried to talk to him, giving him sarcastic comments and crass words about the deal, but Kenshin just ignored him, closing himself.

Even Tomoe tried to talk to Kenshin, seeing that there had been many days to the thing, but Kenshin just smiled innocently and said nothing. She tried to talk to Kaoru, but she got the same results, they just didn't want to talk, confused and afraid as they were.

It was almost ironic the way they were behaving. They were afraid of each other, the only person that would never harm them on purpose, when they weren't afraid of the toughest opponents they had faced in the tournament and before that. It just seemed ridiculous. But there was nothing they could do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The wedding had been a real success. Misao was all tears in the shoulder of her boyfriend when Tomoe said "I do" and Megumi was jumping with excitement in a very out-of-character display of her emotions. Kaoru had this huge smile on her face while she clapped lightly. All in all, the three females were pretty excited with the wedding, especially after seeing and meeting the groom. "A real hunk." Megumi had said in appreciation once Tomoe, Misao, Kaoru and her were alone. All of them had nodded in agreement and Tomoe smiled from ear to ear, something they had never really seen her do. 

Hiko looked gorgeous in his suit when he delivered her daughter, and after barking a warning to the groom that he would treat her well or else, he let Tomoe go. She had glared at him a bit, but Hiko was not a man to be unfazed easily. He grumbled and left the aisle where Kenshin was too busy glaring at Akira to really pay attention to his father.

Poor Akira gulped upon receiving the glares, but at the gentle squeeze in his hand by his bride, he had forgotten about everything else.

After the religious ceremony, the guests had gathered at the party place. The whole place was completely gorgeous and the four females were very satisfied by the arrangements, since all four of them had helped with it. 

The table closest to where Tomoe and her new husband were seated was where the Kenshin-gumi sat. Kaoru was seated between Misao and Kenshin. To Misao's left were Aoshi, then Hiko and his date. To Kenshin's right were Sano, Megumi and then Tsubame and Yahiko and Soujiro. Even though, Kaoru was Kenshin's date for the evening, she had tried, unsuccessfully, to avoid him. No matter what she had tried to do, she ended up next to him, or worse, alone with him, courtesy of her friends, and his friends. She knew she was being sort of childish with all of this, but she couldn't do anything about it. She was too afraid.

All of them had drunk to the bride and groom's health, even Yahiko and Tsubame, though they were underage (in Mexico, sometimes underage children –under 18- are allowed to take a sip or two of alcoholic beverages during these celebrations). 

Yahiko really could not hold his alcohol and after the toast he was kind of tipsy, saying incoherencies and stuff. He felt dizzy and the world danced erratically before his eyes. He also felt his tongue loosen and his sense of embarrassment go away. He did something he might not had wanted to do. 

 Tsubame watched to boy with watery eyes. She could not believe he was tipsy after only one cup. I mean _she _was not tipsy, and she had drunk exactly the same amount. Anyways, it was fun to watch him.

Soujiro watched the kid wearily. He knew he was about to do something stupid and not too good for his health. But since there was not really any visible danger around, he decided to watch the scene. It might prove to be interesting.

Yahiko's head swam from place to place, and his sight was blurry. He was sure he was seeing the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of him though.

With hesitant steps, Yahiko stepped toward Tsubame, who watched him with a small smirk on her face, trying hard not to giggle. 

After blinking dazedly for a few minutes, Yahiko finally spoke. "Tsubame-chan!" He screamed, loud enough for the next five tables to hear him clearly. "Be my girlfriend!!!" He yelled, stepping forward for a hug, his arms wide open. Tsubame was so surprised by the request she almost toppled over thanks to Yahiko's extra weight and her own surprise. She lowered both of them to the floor, while she heard giggles from the continuous tables, everyone with their eyes on them.

"Okay . . ." Tsubame uttered.

Yahiko beamed and leaned over her for a kiss on her lips. But lost his balance and ended kissing her on the cheek. There were more giggles, but none of them noticed.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Long before the Yahiko-Tsubame scene, Kaoru had decided to go outside to take fresh air. The night air was cool against her skin. It was actually very late, she noticed after taking a glance at the clock outside. The street was empty of people, though it was crowded with the cars of the guests. Just in front of her was Kenshin's car, she noticed.

She sighed. The thought of Kenshin seemed to follow her everywhere, and se couldn't do anything to stop. She wondered how things became such a shambles. It was actually pretty simple, wasn't it? She liked Kenshin very, very much. And She knew he liked her too, so what was the big deal. She sighed again. She was afraid to loose heir friendship. But she was loosing it already, avoiding him so childishly all the time.

She heard a light step behind her followed by a click of metal against wood. Startled, she turned around only to see the dark figure of a man step towards her. Something in his hand glinted under the streetlight and his eyes were concealed by dark glasses.

Kaoru narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, wondering who this man could be. He stared at her for a moment more, but before she could open her mouth to ask who he was, he spoke.

"Kamiya Kaoru, Battousai's lover. Jinchuu is not over till I take your life away."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_I know this is another cliffhanger, and I know it is so goddamn short. Another two reasons for you guys to hate, but please don't. Review even though you hate please? I need those reviews. I got this really low grade on math, you guys please cheer me up. God knows I need it._


	14. Jinchuu

Forever

Chapter 14: Jinchuu

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Hello! Chapter 14 is here so there's no need to kill me, right? I love you readers and especially reviewers (hint, hint) so much, I don't want you to wish me painful death for not updating. _

_For this chapter . . . I only tell you this is not the Jinchuu you are expecting. _

_To chibi-dragongrl, since you asked for my opinion about Battousai and I want you to keep reviewing ^_^ here is my opinion about him. Battousai is the sexiest anime character I have seen in my whole life. I just love his golden eyes!  They are so . . . sexy. No other word to describe them. And I love long reviews, so keep them coming! ^_^_

_Glad you guys liked the Yahiko-Tsubame scene. I like it too._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kaoru stared in shock at the new visitor. "You are joking, right? You are that guy that keeps me asking out on dates and now you want to kill me? Are you stalking me? What are you doing with that sword in your hand? You should know I'm very good at kenjuutsu myself. In fact, I just won a tournament. Go away, I'm not in the mood for you." Kaoru rambled, feeling much like Misao.

Meanwhile, the man with dark glasses in the middle of the night stared at her with something akin to shock, mixed with irritation and annoyance. 

"Your name is Enishi, right?" Kaoru asked irritably, not noticing the annoyance of her would-be killer. The man nodded, dumbstruck.

"Well, Enishi, keep moving, cuz I'm going away. If you keep stalking me I'll call the police. Don't take any step closer to me because I'll scream and I have a pretty good voice and a nice pair of lungs."

Enishi growled under his breath, this girl was not making it any easier for him, just like last time. "Look, girl, I came here to. . ." Enishi started, taking a step closer to her.

Kaoru, true to her promise, screamed to the top of her lungs.

"KEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Came her shrill scream, with the only word that came to her mind at the moment.

Scarcely a second later a very agitated golden-eyed redhead burst through the door. "Kaoru!!!" Kenshin screamed through ragged breathing, wondering what the hell had made her scream like that and imaging a thousand ways to torture the thing or person that had made her scream like that.

Meanwhile, Enishi smacked his face with his free hand in exasperation, then retreated to a corner where he curled in a little ball looking quite depressed and muttering, "this wasn't supposed to happen this way!!!" in a little whine.

Kenshin ignored him for the moment as he checked on Kaoru. No bumps or bruises. Check. No blood anywhere. Check. No torn dress anywhere. Check. No harm anywhere. Check. He looked at her looking quite confused.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" Kenshin asked, just to be sure. Kaoru nodded with a frown, not directed at him but at the figure behind him.

"Did anyone hurt you?" He asked taking one of her hands in his. Kaoru shook her head lightly, her frown disappearing as her eyes focused on their hands.

"Did anyone scare you?" Kenshin tried once more. Kaoru nodded and pointed at Enishi with her free hand. Kenshin's amber eyes focused on the figure, which was now uncurling and standing up.

"Battousai." He greeted with a crazy smile, but one could see that he was not quite pleased with the way this was going.

"What did you do to Kaoru, kisama?" Kenshin asked with so much venom, Kaoru was surprised. She curled her fingers on his shirt to keep him from advancing to his foe. He had already dropped his jacket inside.

Enishi rolled his eyes, exasperated. "I did nothing to your girlfriend, Battousai. She's just in hysterics."

Kenshin's glare turned a tad fiercer. But before he could open his mouth to speak or move a step closer, Tomoe came running outside, followed closely by her husband.

"Itouto! Kaoru-chan! Are you okay? I heard you screaming, Kaoru-chan. What happened?"

"Kisama scared her." Kenshin said in a low dangerous voice, his angry golden eyes focused on Enishi, who stared at Tomoe in shock. Kenshin wanted to attack him, kick him out of the street, but Kaoru's curled fingers on his shirt kept him from doing so.

"Itouto!" Tomoe reprimanded. "That's no way of talking to someone. He just scared her, it's not like he threatened her to death."

"Er . . ." Kaoru started hesitantly, making sure she had a safe grip on Kenshin's shirt who was growling to the man like an angry dog trying to get free from its leash. "Technically, Tomoe-san, he did that too." She explained. "He said something about Earthly Justice not being over till he took my life away."

"Kisama." Kenshin hissed, moving as if to grip his sword, which was not at his hip.

"Sou da ne?" Tomoe said calmly. "Then we must call the police." She told her husband who nodded immediately.

But before anyone could do any movement, Enishi asked. "Are you happy?" 

Everyone looked at him in confusion, wondering to whom that question was directed. It was directed to Tomoe.

At first Tomoe just looked at him, probably wondering if he was serious in his question. But upon seeing his eyes, she answered without hesitation."It is my wedding day, and I'm marrying the man of my dreams. What do you think, young man?" Tomoe asked with a gentle smile. Akira blushed a little but smiled too.

Enishi seemed dumbstruck by her answer. His eyes turned gentle, and the crazy smile disappeared from his lips. He shrugged. "Then there is no need for Jinchuu." He turned around and walked away.

The four stared at him with their mouths agape for a while till he disappeared. 

Kenshin, finally reacting, tried to pry himself off Kaoru's fingers. "Kisama!!!" He screamed at the top of his longs, his hand instinctively went to his hip to grasp his sword. But Kaoru did not let him go and held tighter to his shirt. He struggled for a second, but after realizing it was Kaoru who had holding him back with a strength he didn't think she was capable of, he stopped. By that time he was panting like a bull.

Tomoe raised a delicate eyebrow, seeing her brother behave in such a violent way. Kenshin was never violent, but now she was starting to think her impression of her little brother was wrong. His eyes were completely golden, evidence that he was out of his wits with anger. His lips were curled up in an involuntary snarl, and he was ready to spring in search of his opponent. He would have done so a lot time ago if it wasn't for Kaoru's firm grip on his shirt. _Like a dog on a leash, _Tomoe thought with amusement. 

She was snapped out of her reverie by Akira's hand on hers. She looked up and found him smiling. He made a movement with his head indicating they should go inside, in silence. Tomoe agreed wholeheartedly in a moment. They left the couple without making any sound.

Kenshin, trying to control his breathing, inhaled and exhaled slowly. The growl disappeared from his face and he blinked repeatedly in an effort to make the anger go away. He had been mad with rage when he had learned he had threatened her in such a way. That moment, he was willing to kill him if he came any closer and hurt him very badly even if he didn't. But Kaoru had stopped him. 

Her hand was still on his back, resting lightly on it as she felt how he regained control of himself. 

"I'm sorry." Kenshin said lightly, in a tiny ashamed voice. Kaoru sighed and took a step forward to rest her forehead on his back. She shook her head and Kenshin felt her movement like a tickle. 

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you did something wrong."

Kenshin turned around slowly, his head bowed. "It's just that whenever you are in danger, I loose control." He said softly, taking her hands in his, refusing to meet her eyes. "That time with Zou, that time with Gohei. Every single time something happens to you or seems to happen . . . I can't bear it." 

"You are such a silly redhead." Kaoru said lightly, taking one of her hands away from his to touch his birthmark, forcing him to look at her.

Kenshin made a face at her comment that made her giggle. "You should stop worrying so much about me. I can take care of myself, you know." Kaoru said with a mock-frown. 

Kenshin had to smile at her face. They were so close to each other their foreheads touched. "Really? Then why you called me liked that? I mean, you can take care of yourself so you don't need me." 

"Mou!" Kaoru whispered. "You are such a tease."

Kenshin smiled broader. He leaned forward and touched his nose to hers in an Eskimo kiss. 

"I was scared and I had right to be." Kaoru continued, making as if she wasn't in cloud nine due to his gentle gesture. "A man with a sword threatened me to death. You wanted me to tell him 'Oh yes, come here and kill me'?" Kaoru continued babbling.

Kenshin's eyes swirled amber at the mere thought and a frown appeared on his brow.

"Kenshin! You are not listening to me! Mou!" Kaoru said after five seconds of his spacing out, thinking of a thousand ways of causing pain to the man that had scared her.

"Gomen de gozaru." Kenshin apologized immediately. Kaoru rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"Just forget about that man, he didn't do anything to me, after all." Kaoru said with a sigh, knowing perfectly well what her best friend had been thinking the moment he spaced out.

Sometimes he was amazed at how well she knew him, to the point of knowing exactly what had been crossing his mind. 

"Yes, ma'am." 

"We should go back to the party. Your sister must be wondering where are we." Kaoru muttered, not wanting the moment to end but knowing it would.

"Tomoe-onee-chan won't miss me for a while. She's too busy with her Akira-chan." Kenshin said with an impish smile.

Kaoru raised her head from his shoulder and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What are you planning?" She knew that tone in his voice and the mischievous glint of amber on his eyes.

"Well, we could go somewhere . . ." Kenshin said shyly, looking away from her.

"Okay." 

"Okay?" Kenshin was surprised by her easy response.

"Yeah, okay. Take me somewhere. You lived here when you were a kid so you should know some cool places. Like where you and Sano used to hang out and stuff." Kaoru said, pulling him toward his car, which was not very far from there.

"I don't think you would like the places where Sano and I used to hang out. He took me to the worst places . . ." Kenshin said with a slow shake of his head, no doubt remembering those places.

Kaoru giggled, turning to look at him. "Yeah, knowing him, that's true. But there must be someplace you like from this city that you can take me to."

Kenshin looked at the night sky, thinking of a suitable place to take her. He didn't want to ruin it, not now that she was talking to him. He wanted to take her somewhere special, where they could talk in peace.

"Weeeeeeeeell, I can take you _that _place." He said mysteriously, taking out his car keys and shutting down the alarm.

Kaoru titled her head cutely. "What place?"

Kenshin smiled at her. "It's a secret."

"Mou!"

"Don't open you eyes."

"They are closed."

"You are peeking, I know. Close them."

"I tell you I have them closed."

"That's not true."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Kaoru said, irritation clear in her voice.

Kenshin chuckled. "Of course not."

"Kenshin, we better already be there because these high heels are killing me." Kaoru complained, gripping his hands tighter when she almost tripped with a rock.

"We are almost there. You can take off your shoes I you want to. There's grass here." 

"No, because I would have to carry them and I don't want to."

Kenshin chuckled again. They walked a few meters more before Kenshin finally allowed her to open her eyes. By that time, she was not stepping over grass, but over sand.

Kaoru opened her eyes and was amazed by the sight before her eyes. A beautiful crystalline lake was in front of her; it's waters reflecting the full moon. Surrounding it was white sand, allowing her to take off her shoes without problem.

"Sugoi! This place is awesome, Kenshin!" Kaoru said excitedly, the sight taking her breath away. "How did you find it?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "I don't remember."

"Baka." Kaoru said automatically, taking her high heels and throwing them away. "Ah!" She sighed in relief as her feet touched the cool sand.

"You take off your shoes too. I don't want to be the only barefoot here." Kaoru said, crouching and lifting his foot. "But, hey!" Kenshin protested before falling back first on the sand. "I'll have to send this to the laundry . . ." Kenshin muttered as he watched the starry night with swirling eyes.

"Baka." Kaoru said with an impish smile and then lied next to him. 

"You call me 'baka' more times you call my name, you know?" Kenshin asked, taking off the other shoe and throwing it in the general direction of the other ones. He then rolled on his side to look at her.

"Well, that's because it's true." Kaoru said turning her face from the stars to his violet eyes. She said it with such seriousness he almost winced. Instead of wincing, Kenshin pouted.

Kaoru laughed openly at his cute pout. "I'm kidding! Of course you are not a baka." Kenshin's pout continued. "It's just that everybody says I'm one, and I'm starting to believe it's true!" He protested, looking away from her.

"Oh c'mon! You know it isn't. And besides," she moved closer to him. "It's my pet name for you." Kaoru said with a glint in her eyes. 

"Yeah, like Hiko's 'baka deshi'"

Kaoru laughed out loud.

"It's not funny!" Kenshin whined.

Kaoru couldn't stop laughing. "Yes, it is." Kenshin continued to pout. "Stop being a baby." Kaoru said in response to his cute pout.

"I'm not being a baby."

"Yeah, whatever."

"I'm not."

"And what did I say?"

"'Yeah, whatever'"

"And so what?"

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

Thought so."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Don't do that."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"C'mon, talk to me."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"I you don't talk I'm leaving." She said as she poked his ribs. Kenshin winced but smiled.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You don't know the way back~" He sing-sang.

Kaoru frowned. Point for him. "Well, you are talking again, so I don't mind."

". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."

"Kenshin!!!"

He chuckled. "Okay, I'll talk if you tell me what to talk about."

"Tell me if what you said me that day in the park is true."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Another cliffhanger! I think I have a thing for those. Hope you don't mind, I'll try to get the next chapter fast (hey! _This _was fast!). My amount of inspiration is directly proportional to the number I of reviews I receive (hint, hint) ^_^ You guys go type reviews if you want a real fast chappie._


	15. I hope you don't mind

Forever 

Chapter 15: I hope you don't mind

A fanfiction by Kyo

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_So here is chapter fifteen (finally!). I apologize for taking soooooo long in taking this out. I have had too much work for the past couple of weeks. (Would you believe me I started this chapter right after I posted the last one and took me this long to finish it?) I hate school. I simply loved this chapter. And for those of you who were worrying about if I would write a chappie for the End of Semester Ball . . . OF COURSE there will be one *grin*_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Maybe I should go see if they are alright . . ." A worried Aoshi murmured to his girlfriend's ear as they danced to the rhythm of a slow song. But Misao would hear none of it.

"They can take care of themselves Aoshi. They don't need you to baby-sit them." She said with a slight frown on her young face. "You should trust Kaoru-chan if you don't trust Himura. And I think you should trust Himura too, you know he would never do anything to harm her. SO could you please forget about it and enjoy yourself?" Misao finished, leaning on his shoulder, knowing full well that he would accomplish her request.

"You are right Misao-chan." He murmured softly, still not very used to talk. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kenshin was taken aback by her sudden request. He had not expected that at all.

"I'm tired of running away from each other. I don't even know what I'm running away from or why."

"It's true. Everything I said back there is true."

"I'm glad to hear that." She said simply, a smile in her lips.

Kenshin, on the other side, was shaking in nervousness and fear. What did that mean?

"And . . .?" Kenshin asked through his clenched throat. 

"And what?" Kaoru asked, making as if she did not know what he was talking about.

"Kaoru!"

"Well, it's not like I can say anything about it. You haven't asked yet."

Kenshin arched an eyebrow. "Asked what?"

"I tell you, you are a baka."

"Well, it's not like I know how you women think."

Kaoru tapped his nose. "And it's not like you men think at all."

Kenshin groaned and Kaoru giggled. He would never win one. Kaoru sat down and placed her arms on his chest so she was looking directly into his eyes. "You have to ask me if I want to be your girlfriend."

"Oh! That's all?"

Kaoru slapped his shoulder in annoyance. He chuckled, recovering his confidence. She was just teasing him. She really wanted him. "Okay, I'll ask you that." He helped her stand up as he did the same. 

"Do you want this all solemn and proper, or romantic and passionate?" He asked, teasing her as he held her hands with his own.

Kaoru squeezed them tightly, almost t the point of being painful. "That's for you to decide and for me to judge."

"Judge? You are going to judge me?"

Kaoru giggled at his suddenly panic stricken face. "Just say it Kenshin." She said, mock annoyed.

He eyed her suspiciously from the corner of his eyes, but then grew serious. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Where do you think those two are?" Sano asked his girlfriend while he quietly nuzzled her neck.

"About which two are you talking about?" Megumi countered, trying to get him lift his face from her neck, imaging all eyes were on them.

"K&K, which two are you talking about?" Sano asked, finally lifting his face upon her insistence.

"Yahiko and Tsubame. I haven't seen them in quite a while." She said as she pushed a stray strand of his copper hair from his face.

"Ah, those kids. I'm sure they are fine. I told Sou-chan to keep an eye on them." He said with a coquettish smile.

"I wouldn't trust Sou-chan on that task, Sano. I just saw him asking for another flute of champagne." She said, following the guy in question with her eyes. Soujiro indeed, had a flute of champagne on his hand as he walked to his table with hesitant steps, his ever-present smile melting a few females on the way.

Sano laughed heartily. "Haha! Let him have his fun. Tomorrow his head will weight a ton and it'll explode!" He predicted jokingly and gained a gentle slap on the shoulder given by Megumi, but she was smiling and nodding.

"You are right. Poor Sou-chan, he will swear never to touch champagne again!" Megumi laughed, then she grew serious. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen those other two kids in a while."

"K&K? I'm sure they are all right. C'mon, I love this song." Sano said with a grin as she took her to the center of the dance floor. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You may not have realized it, but I liked you the very first moment I saw you." Kenshin said sincerely. "From that moment I wanted to be a very close person to you, but I realized that you did not need a boyfriend, but a friend, so I never gathered up the courage to ask the question."

"Ever since? Nobody can say you are not a patient person." Kaoru said teasingly.

Kenshin chuckled and kissed her hand. "I love you, I hope you don't mind." He said sweetly, planting butterfly kissed over her hand, her palm, her fingers.

Kaoru sucked in her breath as he continued his gentle ministrations. "I don't mind. I love you, too."

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" Kenshin asked, tilting his head cutely.

"Only if you wanna be my boyfriend." Kaoru said, pushing him on his back and leaning close to his face.

"Fair's fair." He said with a grin and leaned closer to her.

Their breaths mingled, caressing each other's lips as they leaned closer.

They both closed their eyes, waiting impatiently for the moment their lips would meet. Kaoru felt an incomparable jolt of electricity as she felt the first brush of their lips. It was every bit as she had imagined and more, much more. In a second he had her forever, love sealed with the lips. 

She was like a drug, it makes you feel in other planet, completely addictive. She was his only drug and he couldn't have enough of her. He slid his hand over her shoulder, her neck, till it was on her nape, caressing her midnight black hair. He pushed her closer to him, inciting her to part her lips to allow him inside.

She did so without hesitation and shivered doubly when she felt his sweet tongue inside her mouth and the smooth caress of his strong hand on her back. She leaned on her hands fisting the white sand as she shivered again. 

They separated for a second to breathe and they did so in gasps, not yet believing this had been their first kiss. Both were flushing red and were breathing heavily. 

"You are blushing." Kaoru pointed out with a mischievous grin and leaned on to his neck with a soft kiss.

"You are too." He countered and mirrored her attentions. She blushed redder and he smiled.

"We are now official, ne?" Kaoru asked in a soft voice as she hid her red face on the crook of his neck.

"Hai."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Misao took a hand to her mouth and yawned cutely. She leaned her head on her boyfriend's shoulder and did not even try to keep her eyes open. It was very late, almost everybody was gone already and Tomoe and Akira had already departed. Megumi was helping Hiko say goodbye to the rest of the guests and Sano tried to keep Yahiko and Soujirou upright on their seats. Tsubame was trying her best to help him, but even Yahikp's weight was too much for her. 

Miaso snuggled closer to Aoshi, muttering something about wanting to go home. He surrounded her with one arm and kissed her temple, saying that they were going soon.

"Where is Kaoru? I haven't seen her in hours." Aoshi asked with a tiny bit of irritation in his voice.

"She went with Kenshin. Tomoe told me. No need to worry." Megumi said immediately in a low voice, so as not to disturb the very tired Misao. It seemed that all her genkiness had taken its toll.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kenshin, even if I love you I should sooo kill you!" Kaoru protested as she tried to squeeze dry the hem of her dress.

Kenshin chuckled as he shook his head to make the water go away, wetting Kaoru more. "I'm completely soaked too! And you made that on purpose, not like mine, which I did by accident."

Kaoru glared at him from her spot, trying to warm up her arms by rubbing them. Kenshin saw this and drew near. "Still, it was your fault that I ended up in the lake."

Kenshin seemed to think of this as she wrapped her up in a sweet but not really warm embrace. "Well, yeah, but I didn't do it on purpose. Your hand just went out of my grasp." Kenshin explained with s sheepish smile. "But _you _pulled me in when I tried to pull you out." 

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You know the saying: revenge is sweet." 

"Mou!" Kenshin said, imitating her with a grin.

"Kenshiiiiiin!"

He laughed. "C'mon, I have some spare clothes in my car." He said as he dragged her gently by the wrist. Kaoru struggled with her now-very-heavy dress (it kept falling down, so she had to pull it up so as not to reveal anything) and tried to keep up with him, while putting her shoes on.__

After some yelps and almost falls from both parties they arrived panting to the street, where they had parked the car. Kenshin leaned heavily on his car as he pulled up is pants, which were falling down too due to the weight, then he shut off the alarm and opened the trunk. 

He held out a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt and handed them up to Kaoru. Kaoru took them automatically as Kenshin took another set of clothes for himself. 

"Kenshin, where do you plan me to change my clothes?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow. 

"Er- don't know." He said with a sweatdrop.

Kaoru sighed. "Let's go Genzai's house, there we can change."

"But!" Kenshin protested as Kaoru was going to step into the car. "My car!"

At first Kaoru did not understand the expression. Then she sighed. "You have any towels or something?"

"Er—maybe. I think I have one or two from the time we went to the pool and we couldn't get in cuz it started raining and they closed it."

"Those will work." Kaoru took the newly discovered towels and extended them on the leather seats. "There! Now get in and drive me home cuz I'm freezing here." Kaoru said with a small shiver for emphasis. 

"Yes, ma'am!" 

Kenshin turned on the calefaction to the highest and took the wheel. Kaoru snuggled as best as she could on the warm towel and turned as many vents as she could to her. Every red light Kenshin would lean on to her and kiss her quickly on the lips, making her blush. 

In half an hour they were at Genzai's house (after getting lost a couple of times, you didn't need the lack of sense of direction of Sano to get lost in Kyoto). The first thing Kaoru did was get into one of the showers, and Kenshin got in the other one.

Kenshin came out first, even though he had gotten in afterwards. He put on a pair of blue swaetpants and a shirt and went to the living room to turn on the TV while he waited for Kaoru to come out. 

Kaoru joined him on the living room a few minutes later wearing the sweatpants he had given her before and a sport shirt. Then, without hesitation she went to snuggle in the arms of her boyfriend, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Kenshin surrounded her with his arms and forgot completely about the movie he was watching, though he kept looking at the TV. 

She ended up sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. "Kenshin, we should tell them we are here. We went away hours ago."

"Mmmm, yeah, we should."

"They must be worried." Kaoru stated sleepily.

"Yes, probably. Here." He said as he handed her the phone. Kaoru took it in her hand sleepily, not really registering what was happening. However, she woke up when she felt Kenshin's arms slide under her legs and behind her back and lift her in the air. She didn't have time to protest, though, because Kenshin left her down a second later, after he stood up from the sofa. 

"I'll get us some chocolate."

Kaoru smiled brightly upon hearing that statement. "Eh!" 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hello?" Misao said sleepily into her cell phone. She could barely keep her eyes open, but upon hearing the voice of her best friend she woke up instantly.

"Kaoru!" She exclaimed, and Aoshi almost crashed in a pole. After stabilizing the car, Aoshi extended a hand toward Misao to take the phone from her, but Misao refused plainly.

"Kaoru-chan! We were so worry about you two! Himura is with you, right?" Misao near screamed in the phone while trying to keep Aoshi's hand away from it.

"You in Genzai's house? That's good! Where have you two been all this time!? Wait! Don't tell me! You'll tell me extensively later!!!" Misao said with a squeak of delight that almost left Aoshi deaf.

"Tell Himura to hide cuz Aoshi is ready to kill him!" That gained her an Aoshi-glare but Misao did not even notice.

"We are coming there, we will be there in two minutes! Ja ne! See ya!" 

Aoshi started to protest the moment he heard he heard the click of the closing lid, but there was nothing he could do now. He grumbled under his breath as he stopped for a red light. 

"Aoshi," Misao started seriously, "promise me you won't go looking for Himura to try and kill him, alright? Kaoru-chan and Himura are alright and that's what matters. They did nothing wrong, ok?" 

Aoshi continued grumbling under his breath, refusing to meet her eyes, because he knew that if he looked into her eyes he would be lost. But Misao did not wait for that to happen, before the light turned green, she kissed his lips lightly.

"Promise me." Misao said with a whisper.

"I promise." He said against her lips without even thinking about it.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kenshin!!!" Kaoru said right away after she hung up with Misao. "Onii-chan wants to kill you!" She said, running to the kitchen.

"Oro?" Kenshin asked with wide eyes as he held two chocolate mugs. "Why would he want that?" He asked innocently.

"Thanks." Kaoru said as she took one warm mug from his hand. "Do you realize we left the party at 1 and it's 4 in the morning?"

"Ororororororo! Really?" 

"Yes!" Kaoru near screamed in exasperation but didn't know what to do. Reasoning with his brother was out of question as was hiding Kenshin somewhere in the house. She was already stressing out when she felt Kenshin's strong arms surround her warmly from behind.

"No need to worry de gozaru. The worst thing he can do is kill me and I'm not about to die now that I got you, ne?"

Kaoru raised her arms and put them around his neck. "You got me, ne?" She asked mischievously. 

"Hai!" 

"_I _got you, ne?"

"Hai! That too." 

Kaoru giggled. "Then let's go watch a movie, ne? And drink our chocolate."

"Hai." He said as she followed her like a lovesick puppy. 

No later they had arranged themselves on the loveseat the whole troop came inside. Aoshi was wearing a glare but he made no move to kill Kenshin, mainly because Misao was holding him so tightly by the hand her knuckles were turning white. Sano was wearing a somewhat knowing grin and Megumi was smiling almost stupidly. Soujiro and Yahiko were tumbling upstairs already, not noticing the scene and Tsubame was giggling like mad. Hiko was the last to come in. He smiled somewhat proudly but made no comments.

"Kaoru-chan! You sooo have to tell me!!!" Misao started, finally letting go of Aoshi's hand. Aoshi gave a last grumble and went upstairs to take a bath. Megumi followed Misao's steps and began drowning Kaoru with questions. She blushed like amd but refused to answer anything till later. And she was right too, because some of the girl's comments were not only making Kaoru blush, _but _Kenshin _and _Sano.

After what seemed like hours, the three of them decided to go away and leave them alone. They congratulated them both and went to sleep.

"Umm." Kaoru started, blushing. "I think I better go to sleep too."

"Umm, why don't you stay here and we finish the movie?" Kenshin asked looking away and his red hair cascaded over his chest.

After a small moment of hesitation Kaoru smiled. "Okay, I like this movie!" 

Kenshin grinned at his triumph.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soooo what do you think? Review please! I makes me sooooooo happy! Anyways here is a question for you:

_Which song you like better: _

_Don't wanna miss a thing by Aerosmith_

_Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden_

_Thank you for loving me by Bon Jovi_

_Always by Bon Jovi_

_Iris by Goo Goo Dolls_

_And for which couple you think it fits better?_

_Tell me will ya? Your opinion is very valuable to me!_

_Ja ne! Review, ne?_


End file.
